Cuatro Problemas
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADA! Cuatro caballeros dorados...cuatro chicas... cuantro encuentros con el pasado...y Milo tratando de ayudar... muchos problemas... (Mu, Shaka, Aioros y Camus)
1. C1: Una Chica Pelirroja

CAPÍTULO 1: UNA CHICA PELIRROJA  
  
Una noche de invierno, un caballero dorado fue llamado por Shion a la habitación de Atena, pues Saori quería hablar con él.  
  
-¿Me llamó, señorita Kiddo?- preguntó el caballero al estar a solas con ella.  
  
-Sí, Afrodita. Tengo algo muy importante que confiarte...-  
  
-La escucho-  
  
-Necesito que te encargues de entrenar a...- y Saori señaló a una persona que estaba ahí de pie.  
  
-Claro- dijo Afrodita- pero ¿porqué tanto secreto?-  
  
-Shion me lo recomendó. No quiero que nadie se entere de quien está bajo tu tutela, porque es muy peligroso. Ningún otro caballero dorado debe saberlo. ¡Ninguno! Pronto sabrás porque...-  
  
-Entendido-  
  
-Dos cosas más- dijo Saori- una vez que termine de entrenar un día, debes dejar que salga del Santuario, si lo desea...-  
  
-¿Y la otra...?-  
  
Saori miró fijamente al caballero y suspiró antes de responder.  
  
***************  
  
Pasaron varios meses después de la entrevista de Afrodita con Saori. Era un día tranquilo en el Santuario. El cielo despejado de mediodía permitía que el sol bañara los techos de las casas. En ese momento, la mayoría de los caballeros dorados estaban muy ocupados, entrenado a sus discípulos.  
  
En la casa de Aries, Mu estaba de pie en la entrada, observando con cuidado los movimientos de Kiki, mientras este intentaba hacer un Cristal Wall. En Tauro, Aldebarán entrenaba a un chico canadiense que acababa de llegar al Santuario. Muy contrario a su maestro, el chico de nombre Pierre no era muy alto, de piel clara y de cabellos negros. En Géminis, Saga y Kanon perfeccionaban sus poderes, pues ambos compartían la armadura y no tenían discípulos. Máscara Mortal, en Cáncer, entrenaba a su sobrino Dante que acababa de llegar de Sicilia. El chico era exactamente igual a su tío en todos los sentidos (n/a: por desgracia, pobre muchacho). Aioria no estaba en la casa de Leo, sino que se encontraba cerca del recinto de las amazonas. El y su hermano Aioros entrenaban a una chica española de nombre Ana. En la casa de Virgo, un chico rubio de ojos azules llamado Rahula entrenaba bajo la tutela de su hermano mayor Shaka. Milo, por su parte, compartía sus técnicas en la casa de Escorpión con su discípulo Alejandro, un chico griego de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Ni Shura ni Camus tenían discípulos, así que ambos vigilaban a los guardias, asegurándose que estuvieran haciendo bien su trabajo. Afrodita estaba también en su casa, entrenando a su discípulo, pero esa era otra historia muy diferente.  
  
Los caballeros dorados sospechaban que Saori le había encomendado especialmente a Afrodita ese chico, aunque nadie entendía porque. Y nadie lo había visto o hablado con él antes. Afrodita lo acompañaba todos los días a los límites del Santuario por las tardes y lo esperaba en las mañanas. Una vez, Mu y Milo lo alcanzaron a ver desde lejos, mientras conversaban en el templo del primero. El chico era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que su maestro. Tenía la misma ropa de entrenamiento de la mayoría de los chicos del Santuario; usaba una muñequera que tenía colocada a la altura de su brazo izquierdo, casi llegando al hombro, y una pañoleta negra amarrada al estilo de pirata que cubría todo su cabello y la mayor parte de su frente.  
  
A pesar de todo, cuando fue cuestionado por los otros, Afrodita solo les dijo que el chico estaba a su cuidado por orden de Saori y no podía decirles más porque había prometido guardar el secreto. Esta explicación pareció satisfacer la curiosidad de todos: sabían que no debían meterse en los asuntos secretos de Saori o ella misma los hacía papilla.  
  
-Bien, Alejandro, es suficiente por hoy- dijo Milo a su aprendiz- ya puedes irte. Te veo el lunes-  
  
-Gracias, maestro- dijo el chico, y desapareció. Milo suspiró. Que aburrido... toda la mañana practicando con su alumno. El caballero comenzó a idear un plan para su tarde... después de todo, era viernes, y podía desvelarse si se le antojaba. Estaba aún pensando en ir a buscar a Camus y Shura, cuando un chico pasó cabizbajo por su casa... Milo lo reconoció: era el chico que entrenaba Afrodita.  
  
-Hola- dijo Milo, haciendo que el chico levantara la vista. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los del caballero de Escorpión, antes de volver la vista al suelo- ¿qué haces tu solo? Creí que Afrodita te acompañaba siempre a la puerta...-  
  
-Hoy...no...pudo- dijo el chico con voz ronca- me mandó solo...ya conozco el camino...con permiso- y siguió caminando cabizbajo.  
  
Milo solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Bah, que demonios...- murmuró para sí mismo- iré a buscar a aquellos dos para ver que haremos esta noche...-  
  
*****************  
  
-Descansa un rato, Kiki- dijo Mu, satisfecho con el Cristal Wall que acababa de conjurar su aprendiz- lo has hecho muy bien...-  
  
-Vaya, ya era hora- dijo Kiki- parecía que ninguno de mis intentos te gustaba...-  
  
-Pues si los hicieras como deben ser, tal vez me gustarían...- murmuró Mu, un poco fastidiado. Se estiró con ganas y bostezó.  
  
-¿Estás cansado, maestro?-  
  
-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo Mu abrazando a su alumno y casi dejándolo sin respirar- teniéndote aquí toda la mañana haciendo el mismo truco...-  
  
-Mu...Kiki...no...respirando...- dijo Kiki luchando por liberarse del abrazo. Al final, optó por teletransportarse y se alejó varios metros de Mu.  
  
-No seas exagerado, Kiki- dijo Mu, sonriendo- no aguantas nada...-  
  
-Bueno, mejor ya me voy, antes de que quieras probar alguna de tus técnicas en mí...- dijo el pequeño pelirrojo, ya que acababa de ser liberado de sus deberes.  
  
-Bien... te espero el lunes a la misma hora...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Kiki antes de desaparecer.  
  
Mu se levantó de donde estaba sentado, satisfecho. Bostezó de nuevo. Lo pensó bien, tal vez un baño antes de salir a comer le vendría bien. Se dirigió a su casa con esa idea, cuando vio a un chico saliendo cabizbajo por ella. Mu se puso en guardia, pero de pronto lo reconoció. Era el misterioso aprendiz de Afrodita.  
  
A diferencia de Milo, Mu no dijo nada, solo permitió que el chico pasara hacia abajo mientras lo observaba con interés. Había un aura extraña en ese chico. Pero fuera de eso, el joven caballero no podía entender porqué la insistencia de que se guarde en secreto su identidad. Tal vez había otra razón poco evidente.  
  
-Te picó la misma mosca, ¿verdad?- dijo una voz detrás de él.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres, Milo?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-A que también te dio curiosidad el chiquillo alumno de Afrodita-  
  
-Pues... para que te digo que no...- dijo Mu, pensativo. Suspiró.  
  
-¿Ibas a darte un baño?-dijo Milo. Mu asintió- bueno, entonces te espero-  
  
-¿Para?-  
  
-Para ir a comer... me muero de hambre- dijo Milo.  
  
***************  
  
-Hola, Shaka, ¿has terminado con tu hermano?-  
  
-Sí, Camus. Rahula aprende rápido...- dijo Shaka sonriendo ligeramente, orgulloso del desempeño de su hermano menor.  
  
-Oye, ¿de pura casualidad no has visto a Milo?-  
  
-Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Shaka- no lo vi, pero sentí su cosmo bajar... creo que está en la casa de Aries- Camus lo miró con curiosidad- creo que iba siguiendo al chico, el alumno de Afrodita...-  
  
-Solo espero que ese intento de alacrán no se meta en problemas- dijo Camus- Saori fue muy clara con respecto a dejar en paz a ese chico...-  
  
Shaka sonrió. Meterse en problemas era la especialidad de Milo. Y meterlos en problemas a ellos, de paso... Camus suspiró, adivinando los pensamientos del otro caballero.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Camus- supongo que debo ir a buscarlo antes de que haga una tontería...-  
  
*************  
  
-Muy bien, Ana- dijo Aiorios  
  
-Ya es suficiente -dijo Aioria- vete a descansar por hoy, y te vemos el lunes-  
  
-Gracias- Ana les sonrió. Desafortunadamente, los dos caballeros no la pudieron ver por estar oculta tras la máscara que las amazonas debían usar. La chica se despidió y volvió con las otras amazonas. Aioros suspiró mientras veía a la chica alejarse.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, hermano?-preguntó Aioria. Pocas veces antes había visto a su hermano así.  
  
-Nada- murmuró el otro caballero dorado, algo entristecido- yo...bueno, supongo que debes estar muy feliz ahora que estás con Marín, ¿verdad?-  
  
Aioria asintió, mientras su hermano mayor suspiraba de nuevo.  
  
-Aioros, yo creo que no es tu culpa que aún no hayas encontrado una chica de tu agrado. Tal vez es porque trabajas mucho...-  
  
-Tal vez- murmuró Aioros, aunque su ánimo no mejoró mucho.  
  
-Tengo una idea- dijo Aioria- ¿qué te parece si me dejas a mí el trabajo de entrenar a Ana? Así tú tendrás más tiempo libre, como Shura y Camus...-  
  
-Quizá tengas razón- dijo Aioros, un poco más animado- iré a ver si puedo salir con los otros-  
  
-Genial- dijo Aioria mientras su hermano se alejaba corriendo.  
  
*************  
  
-Listo, Milo- dijo Mu, saliendo a la entrada del templo de Aries, donde el caballero de Escorpión lo estaba esperando.  
  
-Vaya, ya era hora- dijo Milo un tanto impaciente- ni una chica se tarda tanto...creí haberte dicho que me moría de hambre-  
  
-Sí, lo mencionaste...-dijo Mu, fingiendo estar pensativo- aunque no fue necesario, pues tu estómago habló por ti-  
  
Mientras Mu hablaba, se escuchó un fuerte rugido proveniente del vientre de Milo, que hizo que el santo de Aries riera.  
  
-Muy gracioso, Mu, muy gracioso...-dijo Milo- ahora vámonos, antes de que mi estómago se digiera a sí mismo...-  
  
No alcanzaron a bajar ni dos escalones, cuando Camus llegó corriendo.  
  
-Oigan, chicos- gritó el caballero de Acuario- ¿a dónde van?-  
  
-A comer- dijo Milo.  
  
-Antes de que Milo se coma el Santuario...- agregó Mu.  
  
-¿No andarás buscando a ese chico...?- preguntó Camus.  
  
-Ni que estuviera loco- dijo Milo- no me gustaría que Saori me partiera el cráneo en dos con ese báculo desmesurado que tiene...-  
  
-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?- dijo Mu- creí que estabas 'muerto' de hambre-  
  
-Lo estoy- dijo Milo- ¿vienes, Camus?-  
  
-Yo ya comí- dijo Camus- pero los acompaño...-  
  
Y, ¿qué creen? Bajaron dos escalones más, y otro caballero dorado venía corriendo, llamando a los tres chicos que se disponían a retirarse. Era Aioros.  
  
-Hola, chicos, ¿a dónde iban?-  
  
-A comer- gruñó Milo- ¿quieres venir o te quedas?-  
  
-Uy, parece que el insecto se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama el día de hoy...- dijo Aioros burlonamente.  
  
-Mejor no digas nada, Aioros- dijo Mu- y vámonos todos antes de que Milo nos coma a nosotros...-  
  
***********  
  
Una chica pelirroja caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Atenas. Sus cabellos, mezcla de mechones rojos y castaños, eran tan cortos que apenas rozaban su cuello. La chica entró al restaurante. No era uno lujoso ni caro. La mayor parte de la gente que concurría ese lugar eran turistas, estudiantes o caballeros. Ella parecía molesta de las miradas que le lanzaban los hombres en aquel lugar. ¿Es que todos los hombres tenían que portarse como cretinos?  
  
-¿Una mesa?- preguntó el mesero que estaba en la puerta. La chica asintió- ¿y para cuántas personas?-  
  
-Solo una- respondió la pelirroja. Un tipejo sucio y panzón le guiñó el ojo mientras se sentaba donde el mesero le indicó. Ella solo se volteó molesta.  
  
-¿Porqué tan sola, muñeca?- preguntó un chico mas o menos de su edad, acercándose a ella por detrás.  
  
-Porque quiero- respondió ella, poniendo cara de pocos amigos- y pobre de ti si me molestas...-  
  
El intruso la dejó y ella pudo ordenar. Mientras esperaba la comida, vio a cuatro chicos que acababan de llegar. Caballeros. Los miró, desganada... era lo único interesante que sucedía por esos rumbos.  
  
Los cuatro chicos se sentaron. La presencia de una chica tan bonita llamó la atención de Milo, y le dio un codazo a Mu para que la notara.  
  
-Mira esa chica- le dijo Milo- la conocí el otro día...-  
  
El caballero de Aries observó a la pelirroja con discreción. Era muy linda, y se parecía a...alguien, pero no atinaba a recordar quien. La chica vestía pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, que hacía resaltar, si era posible, aún más el color de su cabello. Calzaba unas sandalias color marrón; y llevaba en la frente, un poco arriba de las cejas, una banda color azul oscuro que combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos. Esos ojos...  
  
-Mu, ¿te sientes bien?- murmuró Camus, sorprendido de que Mu se quedara viendo fijamente un punto por tanto tiempo.  
  
-No es nada- dijo Mu con seriedad, volviendo a la realidad, aunque sus mejillas habían cobrado un ligero tinte algo... parecido a los cabellos de la chica.  
  
-Es bonita- dijo Milo- y veo que no somos los únicos que pensamos así...-  
  
Milo tenía razón. Por lo menos la mitad del restaurante, incluyendo los meseros, observaban a la chica como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer en toda su vida, y esto parecía molestarle mucho a ella, porque se levantó de mal humor cuando el chico que la había llamado 'muñeca' hacía unos minutos volvió a molestarla, junto con otro tipo alto. Al parecer, el chico no planeaba darse por vencido, y la tomó del brazo. Ella trató sin éxito de zafarse. Los caballeros dorados observaron la escena. Mu le hechó a Milo una mirada.  
  
-Sí, ya sé- Milo se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaban los dos.  
  
-¡Que me sueltes! No iré a ningún lado contigo...-  
  
-Por las buenas o por las malas te vamos a llevar, bonita- dijo el chico- así que deja de hacerte la difícil o...-  
  
-¿O qué?- dijo Milo, interrumpiéndolo- ¿qué no escuchaste a la señorita?-  
  
-¡Milo!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, reconociendo al caballero dorado.  
  
Milo le ofreció su brazo, el que la chica aceptó para alejarse junto con él del chico y del tipo alto. Milo la llevó a la mesa donde estaban sus tres compañeros.  
  
-Gracias, Milo- dijo ella- no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco...-  
  
-No es nada, linda- dijo Milo. Al parecer, estas palabras no molestaban a la chica si venían de parte de Milo- te presento a mis compañeros: Mu, Aioros y Camus, ellos también son caballeros dorados de Aries, Sagitario y Acuario-  
  
La chica los observó con cuidado, pasando la vista de Camus a Aioros y de éste a Mu. Ella lo miró al principio asustada, como si se tratara de un ser extraño, y miró con mucha curiosidad las marcas en la frente del caballero, haciendo que éste se sonrojara. Al parecer, ella se dio cuenta de ello, porque apartó los ojos de él y sonrió.  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo la chica. -Ella es Sofía- dijo Milo. 'Sofía' pensó Mu 'su nombre es griego, pero sus facciones no lo parecen...'  
  
-La conocí el otro día, cuando salí a una fiesta...- explicó Milo.  
  
-...sin el permiso de Saori- dijo Camus.  
  
-Ay, Camus, te he dicho un millón de veces que no seas exagerado- dijo Milo- por una noche que llegue tarde, nadie se muere...-  
  
-Si solo fuera una noche, pero son casi todas...- dijo Camus.  
  
-¿Y siempre son así contigo?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Peor- dijo Sofía, un tanto molesta- odio que me pase esto...a veces, me gustaría ser caballero femenino para usar máscara todo el tiempo...-  
  
-Pues tal vez así te dejan de molestar- dijo Milo con una sonrisa- no porque no te veas bonita, sino porque tendrán miedo a que los mates a golpes...-  
  
-Tal vez- dijo Sofía, riendo.  
  
-O consíguete como novio un caballero que los ahuyente por ti...- sugirió Aioros.  
  
-Para eso tengo a mi amigo Milo- dijo Sofía.  
  
Un rato después, se estaban despidiendo de Sofía y volvieron al Santuario a sus respectivos templos. Camus pasó todo el camino regañando a Milo por su conducta de desaparecer las noches y conocer chicas, tanto, que Milo agradeció cuando llegó a la casa de Escorpión y su amigo siguió de largo. Aioros estaba contento de, por lo menos, cambiar un poco la rutina. Y Mu... no podía dejar de pensar... ¿dónde había visto esos ojos antes?  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	2. C2: Una Amazona

CAPÍTULO 2: UNA AMAZONA  
  
Las siguientes semanas, todo siguió normalmente en el Santuario. Lo llamo 'normal' porque Milo se metió en problemas (n/a: ¿Milo? ¿en problemas? que raro...) con Saori (oh-oh, grave error) por estar siguiendo al chico que entrenaba Afrodita, tratando de averiguar quien es.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Todo comenzó cuando Milo había ido a entregar una carta a Shion y, de regreso a su templo, sintió dos cosmos de batalla en la casa de Piscis. Uno de seguro era el de Afrodita. El otro, pensó Milo, debía ser el del chico aprendiz. Sin ser visto, el joven Escorpión se deslizó sigilosamente entre las columnas del templo, para ver al aprendiz más de cerca.  
  
El chico usaba un paliacate negro al estilo pirata, que ocultaba todo su cabello. Tenía los ojos azules y se había trazado con pintura dos líneas horizontales rojas en sus mejillas y una más en la frente. Sus ropas de entrenamiento eran las mismas que las de la mayoría de los chicos del Santuario, aunque le quedaban algo holgadas.  
  
Afrodita no era nada indulgente con su joven aprendiz, muy contrario a lo que Milo esperaría de un caballero semejante. Le atacaba sin piedad con el cejo fruncido, tratando de evaluar el grado en el que el chico se defendía, aunque respetando su rostro. Al terminar el entrenamiento, Afrodita cambió la expresión de su rostro y le sonrió.  
  
-Vas bien- le dijo- te veo aquí mañana...-  
  
-Sí, maestro-dijo el chico con voz ronca, devolviéndole la sonrisa y dándose la vuelta para retirarse. Milo, lleno de curiosidad, lo siguió.  
  
-Espera, chico- le dijo Milo, alcanzándolo, una vez que ya estaban fuera de la casa de Piscis, y se dirigían a la de Acuario- ¿cómo te llamas?-  
  
-Con todo respeto, caballero- dijo el chico- pero mi nombre no es su asunto. Además, no lo puedo decir a nadie, por orden de Atena-  
  
-Oh, vamos- dijo Milo- no te pasará...-  
  
-¡MILO!- gritó una voz femenina detrás de él. Era Saori, y venía junto con Shion y Afrodita- ¿qué fue lo que les advertí sobre este chico?-  
  
-Que...- dijo Milo, avergonzado, no de lo que acababa de hacer, sino de que lo hubieran atrapado- que no...que no lo molestáramos...-  
  
-¿Y que estabas haciendo?- gritó Saori.  
  
-No lo estaba molestando- protestó Milo- solo quería ser amable con él-  
  
-Milo- dijo Shion con calma, pues Saori estaba hecha una furia, y empuñaba su báculo con verdaderas intenciones de asesinar al primero que se le ponga en frente, sea o no uno de sus caballeros- deja al chico en paz... tenemos razones para lo que estamos haciendo-  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Milo, con los brazos cruzados, y muy poco convencido- pero me parece injusto...solo quiero saber su nombre...-  
  
-No creo que sea ningún problema que sepan su nombre- dijo Shion, mientras Saori asentía, un poco más tranquila (n/a: mejor dicho, menos enojada).  
  
El chico miró a su maestro, quien asintió.  
  
-Me llamo Ángel- le dijo a Milo.  
  
**TERMINA EL FLASHBACK**  
  
El incidente con Saori y el chico aprendiz de Afrodita hizo que el humor de Milo se convirtiera en un verdadero caos. Un pobre soldado que se atrevió a pedirle el dinero que le debía fue casi convertido en coladera por el caballero de Escorpión, si no hubiera estado ahí Aioria para impedirlo.  
  
-Cálmate, bichito- dijo Aioria- el pobre no tenía la culpa-  
  
Milo solo gruñía. La mayoría de los caballeros dorados optaron por mejor alejarse de él antes de que su mal genio explote por completo y deje todo su alrededor agujerado (incluyéndolos a ellos). Solo Aioria, Aioros y Camus tuvieron el valor de quedarse cerca de él.  
  
-Mi hermano tiene razón- dijo Aioros, pensativo- vamos, ¿dónde quedó el chico casanova?-  
  
Estas palabras parecieron mejorar el humor de Milo.  
  
-Aioros, me has dado una idea- dijo Milo. Los otros tres caballeros miraron, asustados. Las ideas de Milo no eran muy... seguras- vamos a espiar a las amazonas-  
  
-Bien hecho, Aioros- dijo Aioria cruzando los brazos, enfadado por la idea que había dado su hermano a Milo.  
  
-Milo, sabes que está prohibido- protestó Camus.  
  
-Sí, ¿y porqué Aioria puede ir?-  
  
-Yo no voy- respondió éste- veo a Marín siempre fuera-  
  
-Oh, vamos- dijo Milo- solo veremos desde lejos...será divertido...-  
  
Los tres se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron. Milo no cambiaría de idea, y los arrastraría hasta allá si fuera necesario. Asintieron no muy convencidos, y caminaron detrás de él.  
  
Los chicos se ocultaron entre unos arbustos cercanos al recinto. Las amazonas estaban entrenando. Los caballeros dorados se sentían en ese momento como niños espiando a las niñas, como si fuera un misterio resolviéndose frente a sus ojos. Milo las miraba con la boca abierta...faltaba poco para que algo de saliva se escurriera por su boca. Aioria solo negaba con la cabeza...si Marín lo veía ahí, se las vería negras. Camus miraba aburrido, lo que hacían las chicas no era muy diferente a lo que hacían ellos. Aioros se reía de la cara de idiota que puso Milo y la de miedo de Aioria.  
  
-Mira aquella chica- dijo Milo- se ve bonita...-  
  
-¿Bonita?- dijo Aioria, levantando una ceja- ¿cómo puedes decir que es bonita, si ni siquiera has visto su rostro?-  
  
-No es su rostro lo que me interesa- dijo Milo, como pensando en voz alta.  
  
-Tú nunca crecerás...- dijo Camus haciendo un gesto reprobatorio.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Milo- que tu seas un cubito de hielo no quiere decir que yo no pueda ser... un poco más... cálido-  
  
-'Cálido' no es la palabra que usaría- dijo Camus.  
  
-'Pervertido' es una buena descripción- dijo Aioros casi riendo.  
  
-Que horrible pérdida de tiempo- dijo Camus, levantándose- yo me voy... los veré mas al rato...-  
  
Los dos hermanos y Milo se quedaron donde estaban un rato más. De pronto, escucharon unos pasos cerca de donde estaban tumbados espiando; seguidos de un '¿quién anda ahí?' Los tres se pusieron blancos del susto.  
  
-¡A correr!- dijo Milo- sálvese quien pueda...-  
  
Los tres chicos salieron corriendo, pero desafortunadamente una cuerda lazó hábilmente el tobillo del caballero Sagitario, quien cayó al suelo mientras los otros dos siguieron corriendo.  
  
-Milo...- dijo Aioria sin dejar de correr y sin mirar atrás- mi hermano...se quedó atrás... se cayó...-  
  
-Se ve que...tú no sabes...- contestó Milo, jadeando mientras corría- las leyes...de la selección... natural... el que se queda atrás...es dejado atrás...- y desapareció junto con Aioria rumbo a las Doce Casas.  
  
Aioros, por su parte, trató de levantarse y seguir corriendo, pero otra cuerda, a parte de la que tenía amarrada en su tobillo, se lazó alrededor de su otra pierna. Ambas cuerdas fueron estiradas por alguien, y lo volvieron a dejar en el suelo. Una amazona salió de entre los arbustos, enredando las cuerdas en su hombro. Era la misma chica que Milo había llamado 'bonita' hacía unos minutos. Sus formas femeninas eran perfectas. Sus cabellos eran largos y castaños, y una máscara blanca cubría su rostro, como el de todas las amazonas, y ocultaba de seguro una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-Vaya, vaya- dijo la chica, riendo- ¿qué tenemos aquí? Parece que atrapé a otro guardia que viene a espiarnos...-  
  
-¡Medio momento!- dijo Aioros, algo molesto, más no enfadado, mientras se frotaba las rodillas porque había caído sobre ellas- yo no soy 'otro guardia' cualquiera-  
  
-¿Ah, no?- dijo ella, en tono sarcástico- y supongo que tampoco nos estabas espiando...-  
  
-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, lo admito- dijo Aioros- las estaba espiando, ¿contenta?-  
  
-No -dijo ella- ¿y se puede saber porqué?-  
  
-Porque quise...-  
  
-Hubiera jurado- dijo ella- que ese caballero Milo era quien estaba aquí...-  
  
-¿Milo?- preguntó Aioros- ¿lo conoces?  
  
-Sí- dijo la amazona con una carcajada- me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentándolo de aquí... y no hay una amazona a la cual Milo no haya intentado seducir...-  
  
-Vaya- murmuró Aioros- y yo pensé que exageraban con eso de casanova-  
  
-Para nada- dijo ella- estoy pensando en inventar una palabra que lo describa mejor, porque 'casanova' le queda corta...- ambos rieron.  
  
-Bueno- murmuró el caballero dorado, quitándose las cuerdas de los tobillos- supongo que me vas a castigar por haberme atrapado espiándolas-  
  
-Ni hablar- dijo la amazona- te perdonaré porque fue la primera vez, pero la próxima te mataré a golpes, ¿entendiste?-  
  
-No te creo capaz- dijo el caballero.  
  
-No me retes...claro que soy capaz-  
  
-No- dijo Aioros- por lo que has dicho, estoy seguro que has atrapado a Milo más de una vez, ¿o no?-  
  
-Sí-  
  
-Pues no dudo que tengas la fuerza suficiente, pero si no lo has matado a él, tampoco me matarás a mí...-  
  
La chica sonrió tras su máscara.  
  
-Tu ganas- dijo ella- pero por favor no vuelvas, no sea que me metas en problemas... ya tengo suficiente con ese bicho sobrealimentado de Milo como para que otro chico esté espiándonos también-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Aioros- no me volverás a ver... aquí, por lo menos-  
  
-Bueno, ya vete- dijo la amazona- se supone que debo ahuyentarlos, no quedarme a platicar...-  
  
-Fue un placer haber sido ahuyentado por ti- dijo Aioros, tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-Fue un placer ahuyentarte también- dijo ella, aceptando la mano del chico- me llamo Andrea, caballero de la Corona Boreal-  
  
-Yo me llamo Aioros, caballero de Sagitario-  
  
El caballero dorado se dirigió de regreso al santuario, mientras la amazona lo observaba alejarse. Unos segundos después, llegó Marín.  
  
-¿Milo otra vez?- dijo la recién llegada, adivinando la causa de que la chica haya salido del recinto.  
  
-Otro caballero dorado-le respondió. Marín se retiró.  
  
-No sé porque, pero a diferencia de Milo, este chico no me desagrada...- murmuró Andrea para sí misma.  
  
***************  
  
-Valientes caballeros me salieron- reprendió Camus a los dos chicos que acababan de llegar corriendo, cuando Milo le dijo lo que había sucedido luego de que él se fue. Shura, que estaba con el caballero de Acuario, no podía respirar de la risa, imaginándose las caras de los chicos al ser descubiertos y los horribles tormentos que las chicas le estarían dando a Aioros en estos momentos. Muy grande fue la sorpresa de los cuatro cuando llegó el caballero de Sagitario con una enorme sonrisa, y aparentemente ileso.  
  
-¡Aioros!- dijo Milo, fingiendo sorpresa- creímos que estarías muerto... las chicas son crueles cuando nos descubren...nunca salgo ileso...-  
  
-Sí, son terribles- dijo Aioros, casi riendo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Pues nada, conocí a una amazona que me ahuyentó, eso fue todo-  
  
-Basta de charlas- dijo Shura- Milo, Aioria, sus alumnos los están esperando...-  
  
****************  
  
Kiki seguía mejorando sus técnicas, bajo la vista cuidadosa de Mu. Ya había pasado el mediodía, y el caballero de Aries no se daba por satisfecho.  
  
-Ya es suficiente, Mu- decía Kiki, protestando- hasta Ángel ya se fue-  
  
-La última vez que me fijé, tú eras Kiki y no Ángel... eras MI discípulo y no el de Afrodita. Ahora hazlo de nuevo...- dijo Mu con cariño pero con firmeza. Kiki suspiró. No había más manera de convencer a su maestro que haciendo bien la técnica. Después de varios intentos fallidos, la Cristal Net apareció a la perfección.  
  
-¿Ves?- dijo Mu a su aprendiz- no es tan difícil...-  
  
Al terminar el entrenamiento, Mu decidió ir a comer de nuevo fuera del Santuario, esta vez fue acompañado por Shaka y por su hermano Rahula, pues eran los únicos que aún no habían comido. Los tres bajaron a la ciudad y entraron en una cafetería tranquila y sin mucha concurrencia. Ordenaron. Mientras esperaban la comida, unos cabellos rojos y castaños llamaron la atención de Mu.  
  
-Sofía- pensó de inmediato.  
  
La chica, al parecer, estaba dormitando sobre su silla, y apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa y usando un enorme libro como almohada. De nuevo, la chica parecía estar completamente sola. Mu se levantó mientras Shaka y su hermano platicaban. La despertó con delicadeza, aunque ella dio un respingo de sorpresa al sentir una mano extraña. Levantó la vista, asustada, pero se tranquilizó al ver de quien se trataba.  
  
-Hola, Mu- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Hola- dijo Mu- ¿te...sientes bien?-  
  
-Sí, gracias- dijo ella- me he desvelado, y estoy muy cansada, eso es todo...-  
  
-¿Puedo...?-  
  
-Claro- dijo ella, arreglando un poco el desorden que tenía en la mesa, que estaba llena de papeles y libros, junto a un plato vacío y un vaso con un poco de refresco.  
  
-Veo que estudias mucho- dijo Mu, mirando todo el material escolar de la chica.  
  
-Y que lo digas- dijo la pelirroja, aun sonriendo. Mu miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que era el objetivo de miradas furiosas de muchos chicos. Suspiró.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la otra mesa, Shaka miraba a su amigo disimuladamente a su amigo.  
  
-Parece que esa es la chica que desde hace unas semanas le ha quitado la paz a Mu...- porque Shaka había notado un ligero cambio en el comportamiento del caballero de Aries, aunque había sido el único- y no está mal... solo que tiene mucha competencia...-  
  
Estuvieron ahí alrededor de una hora. Mu pareció haber olvidado que había venido con Shaka y su hermano. Pero después, era hora de volver al Santuario, y los caballeros regresaron.  
  
*****************  
  
Esa noche, Aioros salió a hacer su guardia, pues le tocaba ese día. Se paseó por la entrada al Santuario. Silencio completo. No. Escuchó un ruido y unos pasos. Se puso en guardia, pero pronto vio que era una amazona la que se acercaba. No cualquier amazona.  
  
-Andrea...- murmuró Aioros- ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Nada- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros- averigüé por Marín que hoy te tocaba guardia, y quería mostrarte algo...-  
  
-Pero...- murmuró él, pero Andrea tomó al chico de la mano, haciendo que se ruborice, y lo obligó a seguirla.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les esté gustando... Manden sus reviews, no sean malos!!!!  
  
Abby L.  
  
Saria: gracias por mandarme review...lamento lo de los caballeros, pero los necesito para mis planes malévolos para conquistar al mundo... por mí puedes quedarte con todos, pero reclamo a Mu para mí (jeje) aunque voy a tener que hacerlo sufrir un ratito...  
  
DarkLady_Iria: gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Ariel: sobre lo que me pediste...no lo sé... ya te diré después...  
  
Kasumi: gracias por tu review!! yo sé que son los mejores, por eso los escogí...jejeje...  
  
Adi: mil gracias también... 


	3. C3: Una Chica venida de Francia

CAPITULO 3: UNA CHICA VENIDA DE FRANCIA  
  
Aioros se dejó conducir por la amazona entre los viejos pilares griegos del Santuario, entre algunos árboles y arbustos...  
  
-Andrea...me van a matar por esto- dijo Aioros mientras era llevado por la chica- se supone que debo hacer guardia...-  
  
-No saldremos del Santuario- dijo Andrea.  
  
La chica lo hizo subir unas escaleras que Aioros nunca había visto en su vida. Al cuestionarla sobre eso, ella simplemente le contestó que ella las había descubierto hacía unos días. Al final de la pequeña escalinata de piedra, había una plataforma de no más de 3 metros cuadrados. Una vez arriba, Aioros se sorprendió muchísimo. Podía ver el todo el Santuario desde ese lugar, y también el resto de la ciudad de Atenas.  
  
-Es lindo, ¿no?- dijo la amazona, sentándose en la plataforma.  
  
-Vaya- murmuró el caballero dorado, sentándose junto a ella, maravillado- nunca pensé que hubiera un lugar con una vista más bonita que el cuarto de Atena...-  
  
-¿Has estado ahí?- preguntó Andrea, asustada.  
  
-No es lo que piensas- dijo Aioros, casi echándose a reír- no, es que hace muchos años estuve ahí una vez...aunque no fue una experiencia agradable...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Andrea- he oído algo así...- recogió sus piernas y cruzó sus brazos, frotándolos.  
  
-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó el chico, pasándole el brazo por la espalda y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, pretendiendo protegerla del frío con ese abrazo.  
  
-Un poco- dijo Andrea- nunca salgo de noche...- la chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del caballero dorado, dejándose abrazar. Suspiró - en mi país no se ve tan lindo el cielo...-  
  
-¿Tu país?- preguntó Aioros- ¿de dónde...? – demasiado tarde... la amazona se había quedado dormida. Aioros suspiró. Se quedó despierto toda la noche, vigilando los límites del Santuario desde ese lugar.  
  
*************  
  
Al día siguiente, Marín se despertó en el recinto de las amazonas, como cualquier otro día. Mucha fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a Andrea durmiendo.  
  
-Que extraño...- murmuró Marín, suspirando- esta chica nunca se levanta temprano, ni aunque su vida dependa de ello...-  
  
Salió a dar una vuelta por si había algún chico espiando cerca del recinto, y al mismo tiempo, revisar si la chica estaba afuera. Nada. Ni rastro de Andrea. Marín suspiró otra vez...  
  
-Que demonios...ella puede cuidarse sola- murmuró antes de volver a entrar al recinto.  
  
*************  
  
Esa mañana, los caballeros dorados continuaron entrenando a sus aprendices... Kiki estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando Mu le dijo que tenía que repetir la Cristal Net a la perfección por lo menos diez veces ese día.  
  
-¡¡¡Pero Mu!!!- dijo- ayer lo hice bien una vez...-  
  
-Ayer- dijo Mu con una sonrisa- hoy es otro día...-  
  
Kiki suspiró resignado. No saldría de ahí en una semana.  
  
Mientras, en la casa de Tauro, Pierre se reía del hecho que Aldebarán había olvidado la técnica que le iba a enseñar. Dante seguía admirando la colección de su tío Máscara Mortal, y Ana seguía entrenando bajo la vista atenta de Aioria, porque Aioros no podía poner atención.  
  
-¡Aioros!- gritó Aioria.  
  
-Eh... ¿mande?-  
  
-Supongo que no viste lo que Ana acaba de lograr...-  
  
-Lo siento, estoy algo...cansado, anoche me tocó guardia...- dijo Aioros, tratando de excusar su falta de atención- lo siento, Ana-  
  
-No hay falla- dijo la amazona.  
  
En Virgo, Rahula y Shaka seguían practicando la Capitulación del Demonio, y en Escorpión, el joven Alejandro seguía perfeccionando el ataque de la Aguja Escarlata. En Piscis, Ángel seguía con su duro entrenamiento bajo la guía de Afrodita.  
  
A mediodía, cuando por fin Kiki logró hacer una docena de veces la Cristal Net, y Mu estuvo satisfecho, Kiki pudo sentarse a descansar. Mejor dicho, se dejó caer en el suelo, en la entrada de la casa de Aries.  
  
-¿Tan fácil te cansas?- dijo Mu- vamos, Kiki, levántate...-  
  
-Ya...no....puedo...- dijo el pequeño.  
  
-Está bien, respira...-dijo Mu- es una técnica cansada, pero tienes que dominarla bien...-  
  
Un par de ojos azules miraban la escena. Era Ángel, el alumno de Afrodita, que miraba divertido desde hacía rato, escondido atrás de un pilar. Se le hacía muy pequeño el niño como para que estuviera entrenando para caballero. El chico salió de su escondite y siguió bajando hacia el pueblo.  
  
*************  
  
En esos momentos, en el templo de Atena...  
  
-¿¿¿QUE TÚ HICISTE QUE???-  
  
(n/a: para los que no entendieron, estamos presenciando un regaño de Saori hacia Seiya...)  
  
-Ya te dije que lo lamento, Saori- dijo Seiya- además, no es para tanto...-  
  
-¿Y cómo demonios piensas arreglar el disparate que acabas de hacer?-  
  
-No es para tanto- dijo Seiya- solo porque le dije que no estaba de acuerdo y luego...-  
  
-Mejor cállate, Seiya- dijo Shion- no empeores más las cosas-  
  
-¿Más?- preguntó Shun, asombrado- ¿a poco se pueden poner peor?-  
  
-Shun- dijo Saori- llama a Camus, creo que él es el único que puede ponerle orden a este asunto...-  
  
Shun salió corriendo hacia la casa de Acuario, mientras Saori seguía regañando a Seiya y, junto a él, a los otros santos de bronce. Cuando llegaron Shun y Camus, unos minutos después, los caballeros de bronce tuvieron permiso de retirarse, y no tuvieron que repetirlo dos veces, salieron de ahí disparados. Mientras, Shion y Saori le explicaron a Camus lo que tenía que hacer...  
  
-¿Qué yo tengo que????- dijo el caballero de Acuario cuando terminaron de explicarle lo que querían que hiciera- de ninguna manera...-  
  
Pero, al ver el rostro de Saori, decidió que era mejor opción aceptar lo que quería la vieja bruja, antes de que lo fulmine con su báculo.  
  
**************  
  
Camus aún no podía creer lo que Saori le había ordenado hacer. Llegó a la dirección que le habían asignado. Llamó a la puerta. Fue conducido a una recepción.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Camus a una anciana- quisiera hablar con la señorita Solenne Blanc-  
  
-Excuses-moi, le garcon, mais tu dois parler francais ici- le respondió la anciana. (n/a : ya sé, ya sé, jeje, traducción 'disculpeme, jovencito, pero debe hablar francés aquí')  
  
Camus suspiró. Malditos compatriotas suyos.  
  
-Je voudrais parler avec mademoiselle Solenne Blanc- dijo Camus con calma. ('quisiera hablar con la señorita Solenne Blanc)  
  
-Oui, monsier, elle est par là- dijo señalando a una chica que estaba escribiendo frente a una computadora, dándole la espalda. ('sí, señor, ella está por allá')  
  
-Maldita Saori- murmuró entre dientes para sí mismo, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la muchacha que la anciana le había indicado- con razón no quería venir ella... su francés es horrible...-  
  
Llegó a donde estaba la chica.  
  
-Disculpe señorita, pero...- dijo muy enfadado, mientras la chica se daba la vuelta. El solo verla lo dejó helado (n/a: que cosas, ¿verdad?) La chica era rubia, de ojos verdes... un color verde que nunca había visto antes.  
  
-¿Sí?- preguntó la chica, sonriendo.  
  
-Yo...em...yo...- dijo Camus. Demonios... la chica era muy hermosa...y Camus había venido a arreglar lo que Seiya había echado a perder ¡que mala suerte!!- vengo a hablar con usted sobre...sobre Seiya-  
  
-Ah, sí- dijo, cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto de desagrado- ¿usted es su padre o su tutor legal?-  
  
-No- dijo Camus- me mandaron de parte de su tutor legal-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo la chica- pues Seiya, además de romper el muro con su estúpido ataque, se ha portado muy grosero en sus clases de francés, no para de decir maldiciones y groserías-  
  
-¿Cómo qué?-  
  
-Como 'je suis jusqu'à la...'- dijo la chica, enfadada. (n/a: traducción: 'yo estoy hasta la...')  
  
-Ya veo- murmuró ('Seiya, no tengo ganas de enseñarte francés, pero te voy a enseñar lo que significa cero absoluto...')- aquí esta el dinero por los daños, y mis más sinceras disculpas, de parte de la señorita Saori...-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo la chica, volviendo a sonreír- sé que no fue tu culpa...me llamo Solenne, ¿y tú? -  
  
-Camus- dijo éste- ¿llevas mucho viviendo aquí en Grecia?-  
  
-Dos meses- dijo ella- nací en Marsella-  
  
-Yo soy de las afueras de Paris- dijo Camus  
  
-¿También eres francés?- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa- ¡que genial! La mayoría de los franceses son...- dijo señalando a la anciana de la entrada.  
  
-Me imagino-  
  
-Bueno, gusto en conocerte, Camus- dijo Solenne de pronto, volteándose y volviendo a su trabajo.  
  
-Igualmente- dijo él, sorprendido de la repentina despedida, y salió del Consulado.  
  
*************  
  
-No es cierto....- dijo Milo, sorprendido.  
  
-¿Pero cómo pudiste...?-dijo Aioria.  
  
-Ya basta, lo dicen como si fuera el fin del mundo- dijo Seiya- solo utilicé mi Ryu Sei Ken para...borrar el pizarrón...-  
  
-¿Con todo y maestra?- le reprendió Shura.  
  
-No es la gran cosa, nadie salió herido- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Por suerte- dijo Saga, enfadado.  
  
-Y más te valía que haya sido así-dijo Aldebarán, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-No hagan tanto escándalo- dijo Seiya- de todas maneras, el francés nunca me gustó-  
  
-¿Y dicen que mandaron a Camus a disculparse por Saori con la maestra de francés y a pagar los daños?- preguntó Afrodita, mientras los caballeros de bronce asentían.  
  
-Dios, alguien no va a estar nada contento cuando regrese...- dijo Shura.  
  
-Seiya, eres un tonto- dijo Ikki.  
  
-¿Qué? Repite eso- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Lo haría- dijo Ikki- pero tengo miedo de sobrecalentar tu pequeño cerebrito...-  
  
-Ya verás...-  
  
-¡¡¡Chicos!!!- gritó Máscara Mortal, enfadado. Ikki y Seiya se calmaron, por ese momento.  
  
-Oigan, ¿no han visto a mi hermano?- preguntó Aioria- ha estado actuando raro desde esta mañana...-  
  
-¿Raro?- preguntó Shaka.  
  
-Sí, como que tiene la mente en otra parte... desaparece a cada rato...- dijo Aioria- no lo entiendo...-  
  
-Tal vez está enamorado- dijo Shura en son de broma, y todos rieron.  
  
-Tal vez es porque está desvelado- dijo Saga- escuché que anoche tuvo guardia... y ahora debe de estar durmiendo...-  
  
-Suena razonable- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Y hablando de desaparecidos, ¿dónde está Mu?- preguntó Afrodita.  
  
-Dijo que iba a comer- dijo Aldebarán.  
  
-¿A comer?- preguntó Shaka sospechosamente. Recordaba el incidente con la chica pelirroja el día anterior, pero no dijo nada. Mu llevaba un par de semanas actuando extrañamente, pero siempre lo negaba cuando Shaka le hacía la observación. A pesar de eso, seguía entrenando a Kiki y vigilando su casa sin falta.  
  
*************  
  
En ese momento, Mu había vuelto a la cafetería donde el día anterior había encontrado a Sofía. No había señal de la chica o de sus cabellos rojos por ningún lado. Mu suspiró y se sentó. Ya era tarde, y tenía mucha hambre. Bostezó. Llevaba varios días sin poder dormir bien, especialmente la noche anterior...algo lo estaba molestando, pero no sabía que era. Bostezó de nuevo.  
  
-¿Sueño?- preguntó una vocecita alegre. Una cara sonriente, de ojos azules y una banda roja en la frente, enmarcada por cabellos rojos y castaños, apareció junto a él. Era Sofía, cargando un enorme libro entre sus brazos.  
  
-Yo...em... sí- dijo Mu ruborizándose- ¿quieres sentarte?- ofreciéndole la silla de al lado para que se siente.  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella, sentándose donde Mu le indicó- veo que ya entiendes porque estaba dormida sobre la mesa ayer...-  
  
-¿Dormiste bien anoche?-  
  
-Mmmm...como un bebé- dijo ella, sonriendo- ¿ibas a comer?-  
  
-Si- dijo Mu- ¿quieres algo?-  
  
-No, gracias. Ya comí. Solo pediré una limonada-  
  
Ambos conversaron alegremente. Mu estaba nervioso al principio, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que no había necesidad de estarlo. Sofía era muy abierta, reía por todo y le recordaba algo a Kiki. Vaya, no era tan difícil entablar una conversación con una chica.  
  
Después de que Mu terminó de comer, salieron a pasear un rato. Había muchos turistas, y muchos hombres miraban al caballero dorado con envidia. Se acercaba la hora de la puesta del sol.  
  
-Es tarde- dijo ella- debo irme a casa-  
  
-¿Dónde vives?- preguntó Mu con curiosidad.  
  
-En la universidad, cerca de aquí- dijo ella.  
  
-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó el caballero.  
  
-Claro- dijo ella.  
  
Ambos caminaron unas cuadras, hasta la universidad. En la puerta, se despidieron, pues no podían entrar personas que no fueran alumnos. Una mujer vieja cuidaba la entrada a los dormitorios, y miraba curiosa a Sofía y a Mu.  
  
-Fue un lindo día- dijo Sofía- gracias-  
  
-Sofía, tú...me agradas mucho- dijo Mu con toda sinceridad- yo... quisiera pedirte que...me dejaras verte más seguido...si quieres- Sofía sonrió.  
  
-Lo voy a pensar- dijo la chica. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia adentro, dejando a Mu sorprendido y sonrojado.  
  
*************  
  
Mientras tanto, Aioros había vuelto a la plataforma. La ciudad de día se veía preciosa, pero de noche era todavía mejor. Menos mal que ya iba a oscurecer. Y ahora sí podía quedarse dormido ahí si así quería, pues la vigilancia hoy estaba a cargo de Aldebarán.  
  
Pasaron los minutos, y Aioros comenzó a sentirse adormilado por el viento de la noche. El frío de Grecia siempre le había gustado. Se echó boca arriba y comenzó a ver las estrellas. La luna brillaba totalmente llena. El caballero dorado suspiró. Nada podía ser mejor que eso. Corrección: casi nada.  
  
-Aioros, ¿otra vez aquí?- llegó Andrea.  
  
-Sí- contesto Aioros- no me enseñaste este lugar para que no venga, ¿o sí?-  
  
-Para nada- dijo ella, acostándose junto a él. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la máscara de la amazona- ¿que miras?-  
  
-El cielo- dijo el caballero- se ve hermoso- se sentó. Tenía que preguntarle eso que lo había estado molestando- hay algo de ti que no entiendo...-  
  
-¿Y qué es eso?-  
  
-Has odiado a Milo por espiarlas, pero...-  
  
-Sé que Milo los arrastró a espiarnos ayer- dijo ella, sentándose también- es típico de él...tú no irías a espiarnos nada más porque sí...-  
  
-¿No? ¿y como sabes?-  
  
-Tus ojos me lo dicen-  
  
Estas palabras causaron un efecto enorme en el caballero dorado. Aioros miró a la amazona, y por primera vez odió esa estúpida regla de usar máscara.  
  
-¿Y porqué yo no puedo ver tus ojos?-  
  
-Sabes las leyes de las amazonas- dijo Andrea- no puedo permitir que veas mi rostro...-  
  
Aioros pasó sus manos por el cuello de Andrea, y luego por sus hombros. Tenía la enorme necesidad de besarla en ese momento, pero había una máscara de plata entre sus labios y los de ella. Al parecer, ella también sentía lo mismo, porque se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en la cintura.  
  
-¿Que haces?- preguntó Aioros. Ella no respondió. Puso el pañuelo a manera de venda cubriendo los ojos del caballero. Tomó las manos de Aioros y las puso sobre su propia cintura. Luego se quitó la máscara y guió el rostro del chico hacia el suyo. Se besaron unos minutos. El cielo no era lo suficientemente hermoso comparado con lo que el caballero sintió en ese momento.  
  
Cuando se separaron, Aioros tocó el rostro de Andrea. Era como un poema escrito en Braille, porque el caballero iba conociendo el rostro de la amazona a través de sus manos. Pero esto no duró mucho, porque la chica volvió a ponerse la máscara y quitó la venda de los ojos de Aioros.  
  
-Debo irme- susurró- Marín sospecha que anoche no dormí en el recinto-  
  
-¿Te...te veré otra vez?-  
  
-Claro- dijo Andrea- casi todas las noches vengo aquí un rato, aquí puedes encontrarme...- y la chica se fue rumbo al recinto. Aioros, por su parte, volvió a la casa de Sagitario.  
  
************  
  
Camus volvió a la casa de Acuario relativamente temprano. Milo y Shura ya estaban ahí, esperando a que llegara y les contara el incidente con la maestra. Con frialdad, Camus les contó que todo había ido bien con la maestra y que no demandaría a Saori por los daños ocasionados por el tonto ataque de Seiya contra el pizarrón.  
  
-Vaya, lo bueno es que la pesadilla ya terminó- dijo Shura.  
  
-¿Sabes porqué te mandó a ti?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Supongo que porque no puedes hablar más que francés ahí...esos compatriotas míos están algo chiflados...-contestó Camus.  
  
************  
  
-¡Demonios! Lo único que quiero saber es ¡cuándo!-  
  
-¿Cuándo? Aún no. El aparato aún no está completamente listo... yo diría que en una semana más o menos...-  
  
-Es demasiado tiempo...-  
  
-Cálmate. Esos tontos en el Santuario no tienen idea de lo que estamos tratando de hacer, eso nos da ventaja...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
*****************  
  
¡¡Hola a todos!! Espero que les esté gustando...  
  
Firts-ayanami: voy tan rápido como puedo...los dedos más veloces del oeste...jeje... gracias por escribir...  
  
Silence-messiah: sí, Milo va a provocar muuuuchos problemas...  
  
DarkLady-Iria: no creo que eso de los reviews sea legal, pero gracias...  
  
Kaleidoscope2: gracias por tu review...jeje, sé que Camus es el favorito de muchas (aunque no el mío) me alegra que te hayan gustado...  
  
Saria: gracias por tu review... pero creo que el cubito de hielo está a punto de derretirse... en cuanto a Shaka...ya verán en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Manden reviews!!! (parece propaganda...)  
  
Abby L. 


	4. C4: Una Chica que trae paz

CAPÍTULO 4: UNA CHICA QUE TRAE PAZ  
  
-¿Otra vez?- Camus no podía creerlo.  
  
-Lo siento, Camus, pero faltó este cheque por lo que hizo Seiya, y...- dijo Shion.  
  
-¿Por qué YO tengo que arreglar lo que hace Seiya?- murmuró el caballero de Acuario. Shion suspiró.  
  
-Pues, la verdad, porque tú eres el único que habla francés...- contestó Shion- además, tú ya no tienes aprendices...-  
  
-¡Demonios...!- murmuró Camus entre dientes. No era que no le gustara la idea de volver a ver a la chica francesa, sino que odiaba disculparse por lo que había hecho Seiya, y que ella lo mirara como si él tuviera la culpa. Pero como la orden venía de Saori, y sabía lo que podía suceder si desobedecía, no tuvo más remedio que ir cabizbajo de nuevo al consulado de Francia.  
  
***************  
  
Ángel, en la casa de Piscis, había completado su entrenamiento del día temprano. Afrodita se sorprendía de lo rápido que aprendía el chico. Pero claro... había una razón para eso. Razón que solo Shion y Saori conocían, a parte de él, y razón que tenía tajantemente prohibido decirla a los demás caballeros.  
  
El caballero dorado suspiró. Se había metido en problemas gratis. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde aquella noche de invierno en la que Ángel le fue confiado. Ahora era verano. No sabía si lo que planeaba hacer Saori funcionaría. Solo había que observar y esperar.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, maestro?- preguntó el chico, observando el rostro preocupado de Afrodita.  
  
-Nada- murmuró este. El chico no cayó, pero tampoco insistió. Sabía que su maestro estaba preocupado. Lo que Saori intentaba hacer era muy arriesgado, sobre todo ahora que no parecía haber ningún tipo de amenaza contra el Santuario. El único dios que quedaba con poder suficiente para desafiar a Atena era Zeus, pero éste no parecía querer atentar contra su hija predilecta. Ángel no entendía porque la prisa de Saori.  
  
-Sé lo que piensas, pues yo pienso lo mismo- le dijo Afrodita, mirando al chico. Se veía realmente extraño, con esas rayas rojas en sus mejillas y en su frente- sin embargo, tenemos que obedecer-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo el chico.  
  
-¿Aún no ha sucedido nada?-  
  
-Nada- dijo Ángel- nadie se ha fijado en mi presencia...-  
  
-Nadie más que ese alacrán sobrealimentado- murmuró el caballero entre dientes- solo espero que Milo no sospeche nada. En fin, ya puedes irte...-  
  
****************  
  
Shaka y Rahula estaban en el templo de Virgo, entrenando. El chico ya podía hacer una miniréplica de la Capitulación del Demonio, y Shaka estaba satisfecho. Sintieron la presencia de alguien que iba pasando. Era el joven aprendiz de Afrodita. Sin hablar, Shaka lo dejó pasar. Y sin embargo, había algo en ese chico.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, hermano?- preguntó Rahula.  
  
-Es solo que...- dijo Shaka- me pareció haber sentido ya su presencia antes...- se quedó pensativo unos momentos, luego agregó- no importa...-  
  
Shaka suspiró. Saori había ordenado que ninguno de ellos se acercara o molestara a ese chico en particular. Pero su tipo de cosmo no era raro, más no desconocido para Shaka. Y además, parecía haberlo sentido antes. Tenía grandes deseos de seguir al chico y averiguarlo pero, recordando la orden de Saori, optó por quedarse donde estaba.  
  
*****************  
  
-Ya basta, maestro- protestó Kiki- lo haces a propósito...-  
  
-Ni hablar- dijo Mu- ¿quieres que cuando te ataque un enemigo no sepas hacer esto bien?-  
  
-Pero ya lo hice ayer por lo menos doce veces bien...-  
  
-Sí, pero lo hiciste más veces mal- dijo Mu- tienes que practicarlo hasta que te salga bien al primer intento...-  
  
Kiki cruzó los brazos, obstinado. No haría la Cristal Net ni una vez más en esa semana. Mu sonrió, divertido de la necedad de su alumno. Con su mano derecha, Mu hizo aparecer una bola de luz dorara y la lanzó contra Kiki, quien la esquivó teletransportándose.  
  
-¡Oye!- dijo Kiki- no tienes que amenazarme...- Mu rió.  
  
-A ver, señor sabelotodo-dijo Mu- intenta esquivar esto- y comenzó a mandar varias iguales a la anterior. Kiki se teletransportaba una y otra vez, hasta que cayó al suelo, cansado.  
  
-¿Entiendes ahora?- dijo Mu- es mucho más fácil y menos cansado hacer un Cristal Wall para evitar mi ataque que estarse teletransportando de un lado a otro- con una última bola dorada, obligó a Kiki a elaborar una Cristal Wall, que rechazó el ataque de Mu- ¿ves cómo no es tan difícil?-  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Kiki, resignado- practicaré la Cristal Net...-  
  
-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- dijo Mu.  
  
Kiki estuvo varias horas practicando la Cristal Net. Un par de ojos azules lo miraban, sin que se dieran cuenta. Ángel observaba este entrenamiento, con una sonrisa. Quien iba a decirlo. Kiki le parecía demasiado pequeño aún y sin embargo, era el que llevaba más tiempo entrenando y quien iba más avanzado. Y a juzgar por lo que acababa de ver, el Mu era uno de los que tenían más trabajo, al tener que lidiar con un niño.  
  
De pronto, Mu sintió la presencia de alguien que había estado observándolos. Se volvió. Era un cosmo que ya había sentido antes...Mu miró al 'intruso'. Era solo el alumno de Afrodita. Mu se volvió sin hablarle, pues conocía muy bien las órdenes de Saori. El chico se sintió algo triste. No podía tener contacto con ningún caballero del Santuario más que su maestro. Suspiró y bajó a la ciudad. Mu, por su parte, se preguntaba igual que Shaka dónde antes había sentido ese cosmo.  
  
*************  
  
Al terminar de entrenar y comer, Shaka decidió salir un rato, ya que Milo amenazaba con llevar a comer a todos los caballeros dorados a un sitio que él conocía. Y Shaka sabía muy bien el tipo de lugares a donde Milo los llevaría: un lugar donde hubiera alcohol y mujeres...ese sería el paraíso para caballero de Escorpión.  
  
Shaka, sin embargo, prefería todo lo contrario. El santo de Virgo nunca había probado el alcohol, y sabía bien que un hombre debía cuidarse del sexo femenino. No era que le desagradaran las mujeres, pero no estaba muy de acuerdo con la obsesión de Milo de correr tras ellas.  
  
El caballero dorado siguió paseando por el Santuario. Ya no podía esconderse en su jardín a meditar, porque ya sabían que estaría ahí. No, tenía que encontrar otro lugar. Las calles de Atenas tampoco serían un buen lugar para esconderse de los otros caballeros. Tal vez las antiguas ruinas...sí, ahí nadie lo encontraría. Podía entrar a un templo cuya entrada solo él conocía, que estaba prohibido para los turistas. Una vez había ido a ese lugar a meditar, y nadie lo molestó.  
  
Llegó al templo mencionado en unos minutos. Miró a su alrededor. Había algo extraño ahí. La última vez que estuvo ahí, no había absolutamente nada, solo polvo. Ahora, el polvo había desaparecido y, en medio, un cómodo sillón sin respaldo. Shaka se frotó los ojos. No podía ser posible. ¿Qué sucedió? No había nadie la última vez que había ido. Tal vez alguien más le ganó la idea. No era posible. ¿Quién más estaría tratando de huir del resto del mudo para meditar?  
  
La respuesta apareció unos segundos después justo frente a él. La puerta del templo se abrió. Shaka se escondió detrás de una de las columnas, temiendo que sea alguien del gobierno que fuera a reprenderlo por haber entrado ahí sin permiso. Una chica morena apareció. Entró sigilosamente, mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie adentro.  
  
Shaka la miró, asombrado. La muchacha vestía con normalidad: pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa y sandalias. Sus largos cabellos negros estaban arreglados en una trenza que a Shaka le recordaba a Shunrei. Sus ojos eran negros también... de un negro profundo. En su frente tenía un pequeño punto rojo, que distingue a las niñas hindúes desde que nacen.  
  
Sorprendido, Shaka abrió por completo los ojos para verla mejor. Era tan hermosa que parecía la mismísima princesa Sita del Ramayana. La chica se sentó sobre el sillón sin respaldo y se puso en la misma posición de meditación de Shaka.  
  
-Disculpa- dijo Shaka antes de que la chica cerrara los ojos. Ella lo miró, asustada de que alguien la hubiera descubierto. Shaka lo notó- no te asustes... va a parecer raro, pero yo vine aquí a lo mismo que tú...-  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo la chica, un poco más calmada- no sabía que hubiera alguien más como yo en esta ciudad...-  
  
-Ni yo- dijo Shaka- me llamo Shaka-  
  
-¿Eres un caballero?- preguntó la chica, a lo que Shaka asintió- me llamo Padma-  
  
-¿Eres budista?- preguntó el caballero, a lo que Padma negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Hindú- dijo ella, sonriendo- recuerda que Buda fue hindú antes de crear su religión...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Shaka- ¿te molesta si te acompaño?-  
  
Padma negó de nuevo. Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron sus meditaciones.  
  
*************  
  
Mientras tanto, con Camus... (n/a: jejeje)  
  
-Buenas tardes, vengo a hablar otra vez con...-  
  
-Le garcon!- gritó la anciana de la puerta- tu dois parler francais ici!- (n/a: jeje, traducción: '¡Joven! ¡debes hablar en francés aquí!')  
  
Camus levantó los ojos, molesto. Golpearía a Seiya la próxima vez que lo viera, por hacerlo pasar por esta vergüenza no solo una sino dos veces.  
  
-Je suis désolé. Je voudrais parler un' autre fois avec mademoiselle Solenne- dijo Camus. Se estaba empezando a molestar con esa tonta política. (traducción : 'Lo siento. Quisiera hablar otra vez con la señorita Solenne')  
  
-Oui, oui, elle est par lá- dijo la anciana señalando a la chica que, como el día anterior, estaba escribiendo algo delante de la computadora. (traducción: 'si, si, ella está por allá')  
  
-Señorita- dijo Camus a la chica. Ella se volvió- Saori me mandó a traer este otro cheque, por lo de Seiya-  
  
-Ah, sí, gracias- dijo la chica. Ya no estaba tan enfadada como el día anterior, y eso animó un poco a Camus. Era horrible tener que hacer el trabajo sucio de Saori.  
  
-Siento mucho lo que hizo Seiya- murmuró Camus.  
  
-Está bien- dijo ella- no fue tu culpa...Yo no quería que tuvieran problemas, pero la directora...- dijo mirando significativamente a la anciana de la puerta y suspirando con tristeza.  
  
-¿No te gusta enseñar?-  
  
-La verdad no- dijo ella-solo enseño porque aparte estoy estudiando...la verdad soy algo egoísta con mi idioma y mi país...-  
  
-Pues si no te gusta, deberías dejarlo...- sugirió Camus, pero ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No tengo opción. Si renuncio, me regresan a Francia, y nunca voy a terminar de estudiar. Ni modo...-  
  
-Tal vez deberías salir un rato- dijo Camus- ven, te invito un helado-  
  
La chica lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, incrédula.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Vamos, un helado no te hará daño...- insistió Camus.  
  
-No, no es eso- dijo Solenne- temo molestarte...-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Camus- también quisiera hablar con alguien-  
  
La chica aceptó la mano de Camus, y ambos salieron del Consulado. La anciana de la entrada, gritaba algo enfurecida.  
  
-Au revoir, madame....- le gritó Camus de vuelta. (traducción: 'adiós, señora')  
  
*************  
  
-¿Dónde estará ese Shaka?- comenzó Milo a quejarse- ya son casi las seis de la tarde...si yo quería que todos los caballeros dorados... ¡todos!-  
  
-Cálmate, Milo- dijo Shura- de cualquier manera, también falta Camus...-  
  
Milo estaba enfadado de nuevo. Sus planes de salir todos los caballeros juntos se habían frustrado. Lo único que lo tranquilizaría un poco en ese momento era ir a comer, porque desde hacía un rato había pasado el mediodía.  
  
-Vamos, bicho gigante- dijo Saga- ya deja de quejarte, vamos a comer algo...me muero de hambre-  
  
-Sí- estuvo de acuerdo Kanon- nosotros no hemos comido...-  
  
-Además- dijo Saga- después de comer podemos ir a saludar a Shaina y a las otras chicas amazonas...-  
  
-Saga...- murmuró Aioria, como reprendiéndolo.  
  
-No te preocupes, gato sobrealimentado, no tocaremos a tu novia...- dijo Kanon- vamos, Milo-  
  
-Bueno, ya que insisten- dijo Milo, cambiando la cara- vamos, pues...-  
  
Los gemelos y Milo se fueron hacia la ciudad. Los demás, que se quedaron, suspiraron aliviados. No tenían muchas ganas de que las amazonas se enojaran por atraparlos espiando... aunque a Aioros no le hubiera molestado mucho.  
  
**************  
  
Mu no salió a comer ese día, se quedó entrenando a Kiki hasta tarde, porque el chico no conseguía hacer bien su Cristal Net. Cuando por fin Mu le permitió descansar, lo llevó a comer algo con él, porque habían estado entrenando desde la mañana y el pequeño también se estaba muriendo de hambre.  
  
-Ya era hora- dijo Kiki- un Cristal Net más y mi cabeza iba a estallar...-  
  
-Y la mía junto con la tuya- dijo Mu, quien a pesar de todo, también estaba agotado de estar corrigiendo a su alumno.  
  
Entraron a una cafetería muy cercana al Santuario y ordenaron. Como cada uno estaba harto de la voz del otro, comieron en silencio y regresaron al templo de Aries de la misma manera. Al volver, Mu dejó libre a Kiki sin terminar su entrenamiento, comprendía que el chiquillo estaba tan agotado que no lograría nada ese día.  
  
Después de que Kiki desapareció, Mu se sentó un rato en la entrada de la casa de Aries. Miró el horizonte. Aún no eran las siete, pero a Mu le parecía como si fuera media noche. Gracias a los últimos rayos del sol antes de desaparecer, Mu distinguió los cabellos rojos de una chica desde la base de las escaleras, donde unos guardias no la dejaban pasar. Se teletransportó hacia ese lugar.  
  
-Hola, Sofía- la saludó Mu.  
  
-Hola, Mu- dijo ella, sonriendo. Los guardias, viendo que la chica iba con un caballero dorado, la dejaron en paz- ya veo lo llamativo que puede ser mi cabello-  
  
-Pues...algo- dijo Mu, sonriendo también- ¿qué haces por aquí?- la chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Mu estaba confundido- ¿quieres...quieres pasar?-  
  
-Ahora no, Mu- dijo ella- pronto será de noche, y tengo que volver a casa pronto...-  
  
En ese momento, llegó Shaka, y sonrió al ver a su amigo con una chica. Mu se ruborizó visiblemente. Pero el caballero de Aries notó que había algo extraño en Shaka... una paz muy extraña. Mu lo cuestionó con una mirada, y Shaka le respondió con otra que decía 'luego te explico' y se retiró, dejando a Mu y a Sofía.  
  
-Bueno, mejor me voy- dijo ella- antes de que sea de noche...-  
  
-Espera, te acompaño...-dijo Mu, pero Sofía negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, mejor descansa- dijo ella- has tenido un largo día...-  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
  
-Se te ve en los ojos- dijo ella sencillamente- hasta mañana-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó caminando, hacia la universidad. Mu la vio alejarse. Una vez que desapareció, subió hasta su templo, donde Shaka lo esperaba para contarle lo que le había sucedido en el templo.  
  
**************  
  
Saga, Kanon y Milo estaban de nuevo espiando a las amazonas.  
  
-Mira esa- señaló Milo, a una chica rubia.  
  
-Vamos, patéale la cara- murmuraba Saga- para que se le caiga la máscara...-  
  
-Wow- no paraba de decir Kanon- esto es genial...-  
  
A Milo le gustó más la compañía de Saga y Kanon, porque ellos también hacían los mismos comentarios que él sobre las chicas... no temblando por temor a ser descubiertos como Aioros y Aioria.  
  
Desafortunadamente, entre sus risotadas, no alcanzaron a escuchar los pasos de cuatro amazonas se acercaban y los rodeaban... de pronto...  
  
-Vaya vaya- dijo Marín, cruzando los brazos delante de ellos- alguien tiene problemas...-  
  
-Y muy feos- agregó Shaina, mostrando las uñas.  
  
-Me pregunto cual de las cuatro los golpeará primero...- dijo June, blandiendo su látigo.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, June- dijo Andrea, con su vara en la mano- hay suficiente para las cuatro...-  
  
Los caballeros miraron a las chicas desde el suelo. Sonrieron inocentemente, intentando así ganarse la compasión de las tres chicas.  
  
-No, muchachos, los ojitos de perrito castigado no funcionan con nosotras- dijo June.  
  
-A las tres- dijo Marín- una...dos...tres...-  
  
(n/a: inserte aquí gritos de dolor de los tres caballeros dorados, mezcladas con risas de las cuatro chicas)  
  
*************  
  
Aioros volvió a la plataforma. Le gustaba ese lugar. A parte de tener una vista hermosa, ser un buen escondite y el lugar perfecto para verse con Andrea.  
  
-Hola- llegó la amazona después de un rato, un poco agitada.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?-  
  
-Nada- dijo ella- Milo y los gemelos estuvieron espiando...-  
  
-¿Y?-  
  
-Pues... estábamos Marín, June, Shaina y yo ahí... y pues digamos que les dimos su merecido...-  
  
Aioros se imaginó la escena. De acuerdo, eso debió haber sido muy doloroso para Milo, Saga y Kanon. Y a juzgar por la risa de la chica bajo su máscara, había sido muy divertido para las cuatro amazonas.  
  
Ambos se acostaron boca arriba, a mirar el cielo. Aioros suspiró. Eso era algo que le gustaba mucho hacer. Ver el cielo. Esta vez, la luna no aparecía por ningún lado...era una noche mucho más oscura que la anterior. Andrea no se concentraba en el cielo, solo intentaba mirar con discreción el rostro de Aioros, pero la oscuridad no se lo permitía.  
  
-¿Te irás temprano también hoy?- preguntó Aioros. Andrea suspiró.  
  
-Marín me vigila mucho ahora, porque sospecha que me escapé el otro día- dijo ella- apenas si pude escaparme un rato. Debo irme ahora...-  
  
-Ya veo- murmuró Aioros con tristeza. Andrea captó esa tristeza, y aprovechando que la oscuridad no les permitía siquiera verse bien, se quitó la máscara y besó al chico de nuevo. Después de unos minutos, se la volvió a poner.  
  
-Ya me voy... mañana vendré temprano- y con una última caricia en el rostro del caballero, salió corriendo rumbo al recinto de las amazonas. Aioros suspiró de nuevo con tristeza, y volvió a la casa de Sagitario, ignorando las preguntas de su hermano.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
*****************  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews...  
  
Kami Azul Valentine: ¡lo siento!!! Lo que sucede es que ya tengo casi toda la historia completa... ya no puedo cambiar (sorry)  
  
Kasumi: gracias por tu review... y lo mismo, ya tengo casi toda la historia completa, no puedo cambiar.  
  
Ryu Mari: gracias por tu review... lo mismo, ya tengo la historia casi completa... ¡¡por favor no me odien!!  
  
Darket Aprendice: pues espero que pronto tú subas una historia, y por supuesto que la leería y te dejaría review. 


	5. C5: La Investigación de Milo

CAPITULO 5: LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE MILO  
  
Camus había llegado al Santuario en la noche, y no había hablado con nadie de su paseo con la chica francesa. Y no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Shaka, en cambio, le contó a Mu todo lo que había sucedido en el Templo. El santo de Aries se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar que había otra persona en Grecia que provenía de la India; pero más sorprendido aún al escuchar a Shaka hablar de ella. Por lo que Mu recordaba, Shaka no sentía ningún interés hacia las mujeres, al contrario, siempre recomendaba tener cuidado con ellas. Pero al parecer, esa chica que acababa de conocer era un caso diferente.  
  
-Shaka, debo admitir que me tienes asombrado con lo que me cuentas- dijo Mu- lo creería de cualquiera, menos de ti... creí que desconfiabas de las mujeres...-  
  
-Ella es muy diferente, Mu- dijo Shaka- no se parece a ninguna de las amazonas, ni tampoco a las chicas que salen con Milo...-.  
  
Mu sonreía, no porque se estuviera burlando de Shaka, sino porque estaba participando en una conversación que nunca creyó escuchar.  
  
-¿Se lo dirás a tu hermano?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-¿Tú se lo has dicho a Kiki?- dijo Shaka.  
  
-¿De que hablas?- dijo Mu, mientras Shaka sonreía.  
  
-No me digas que no sabes- dijo Shaka- hablo de cierta chica pelirroja que suele quedarse dormida en las cafeterías-sonrió divertido al ver la cara de Mu- vamos, Mu, no me digas que creías que no me había dado cuenta. ¿Le has dicho algo a Kiki?-  
  
-Pues...no- dijo Mu- pero es diferente, Kiki no es mi hermano-  
  
-Es como si lo fuera- dijo Shaka. Mu se quedó pensativo un rato.  
  
-Pues no, a Kiki no le diría nada- dijo Mu- no me dejaría vivir después de ello-  
  
-¿De que hablan?- dijo Milo, llegando a donde estaban Shaka y Mu sentados.  
  
-Milo, ¿qué te pasó?- dijo Mu, abriendo ampliamente los ojos al ver llegar al caballero Escorpión. No era el único. También Saga y Kanon venían atrás. Los tres venían cojeando y parecían cubiertos de golpes latigazos. Kanon tenía un ojo morado.  
  
-No preguntes- dijo Milo de mal humor. Saga y Kanon, en cambio, no podían estar de pie de la risa.  
  
Mu y Shaka los miraron.  
  
-Ya se- dijo Shaka- estaban espiando a las amazonas, y Shaina los descubrió y les dio una golpiza...-  
  
-No Shaina- dijo Mu- June es la que da los latigazos...- se puso a pensar lo que le espera al pobre Shun, si se llega a casar con ella...  
  
-No, señores- dijo Kanon divertido- fueron Shaina, June, Marín y Andrea...-  
  
-¿Las cuatro?- dijeron Shaka y Mu al mismo tiempo. Saga asintió en medio de una carcajada, cuando ambos caballeros unieron sus risas a las de los gemelos.  
  
-No le veo la gracia- dijo Milo, dolido por lo que le acababa de suceder.  
  
Aioria y Máscara Mortal llegaron al escuchar los gritos. Cuando entre risas, Shaka les contó lo que había sucedido, no pudieron sino reír también. Milo, ofendido, se fue a su casa sin despedirse.  
  
-Se lo tiene merecido- dijo Aioria, un poco molesto, pero al fin contento de que su novia y sus amigas le hayan dado una paliza a Milo.  
  
******************  
  
Al día siguiente, el humor de Milo no mejoró. Dejo varias partes de su casa agujeradas, y estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con su alumno, si no hubiera estado ahí Camus para controlarlo.  
  
-Vamos, Milo, no es para tanto...- le decía Camus una y otra vez.  
  
Pero el orgullo de Milo acababa de ser herido por las cuatro chicas. Y el orgullo herido de un caballero dorado, más un 'casanova' como él, y lastimado no solo por una mujer, sino por cuatro... era muy malas noticias. (n/a: jeje, así son los 'machos'... no aceptan que una mujer les gane...)  
  
-Milo...- dijo Camus- solo tengo tres cosas que decirte... la primera: 'te lo merecías', la segunda: 'los demás no tenemos la culpa', y la tercera: 'deja de portarte como un idota'-  
  
-¿Eso es todo?- murmuró Milo, aún de mal humor.  
  
-¿Quieres más?- preguntó Camus. Milo no dijo nada- vamos, deja de comportarte como tonto, nunca creí que te enojarías por una cosa tan insignificante. A Saga y Kanon les fue igual, y ellos lo tomaron muy bien-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Milo.  
  
-Ahora, deja de amargarnos la vida y compórtate...-  
  
**************  
  
Los otros caballeros (y el resto del Santuario) agradecieron con toda el alma que Camus haya calmado a Milo, porque de verdad tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Ahora parecía ya no importarle el incidente con Marín y las otras chicas.  
  
El que estaba de un humor distinto ahora era Aioros. Parecía deprimido. Aioria empezó a preocuparse por él, porque su hermano solo le decía 'no es nada' cada vez que le preguntaba.  
  
-Ha estado actuando muy raro- dijo Aioria- a cada rato desaparece, y cuando vuelve parece estar deprimido...-  
  
-Ya te dije, tal vez está enamorado- dijo Shura.  
  
-Pero, ¿de quien?- dijo Aioria- no ha conocido a nadie, que yo sepa...-  
  
-¿Y que otra cosa le puede estar pasando?- preguntó Saga- no parece estar enfermo...-  
  
-¿Qué tanto discuten?- dijo Milo, quien acababa de llegar.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Kanon, con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿ya se te pasó mal genio, alacrán?-  
  
-Muy gracioso- dijo Milo- ¿me van a decir que estaban discutiendo o no?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Aioria- lo que sucede es que Aioros ha estado actuando raro...-  
  
-¿Raro?- dijo Milo- hay muchas definiciones para 'raro'... ¿a que tipo de 'raro' te refieres?-  
  
-No tan raro como tú- dijo Saga.  
  
-Raro, en el sentido de que parece...deprimido- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Entonces está enamorado- dijo Milo. Aioria hizo una mueca.  
  
-Te lo dije- dijo Shura.  
  
-¿De quién?- preguntó Aioria- ¿tú sabes algo?-  
  
-Pues no- dijo Milo- a menos de que se haya enamorado de la amazona que lo atrapó espiando y que casi lo golpea hasta la muerte el otro día-  
  
-Ya te dijo que la amazona no lo golpeó...- dijo Aioria.  
  
-A diferencia de ti- dijo Saga, divertido- parece que a él sí le funcionan los ojitos de perrito castigado...-  
  
-Pues ustedes tampoco salieron ilesos esa ocasión, ¿o me van a decir lo contrario?- dijo Milo, provocando una carcajada de todos.  
  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo- dijo Shura- Shaka dijo algo de que Mu también estaba actuando raro...-  
  
-Sabes que Shaka es algo... paranoico...- dijo Milo.  
  
-Pero Shaka tiene razón- dijo Saga, y Kanon asintió- Mu ha cambiado un poco, pero sí es cierto que ha cambiado... habla menos, y está más serio-  
  
-¿Más serio?- dijo Milo- ¿es eso posible?-  
  
-Al parecer sí- dijo Kanon.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Milo, frotándose las manos- esto me suena a que el virus de la extrañeza ha golpeado a esos dos, o tenemos dos caballeritos enamorados...y ya que no tengo nada que hacer, llegaré hasta el fondo del asunto...- y se fue en dirección a la casa de Aries.  
  
***************  
  
En la casa de Aries, Kiki también había detectado algo extraño en su maestro, porque...  
  
-Maestro Mu- dijo Kiki- ¿algo malo pasa?-  
  
-Nada se te escapa- dijo Mu- pero no te preocupes, no es nada-  
  
-Pero sí es algo- dijo Kiki- desde hace unas semanas has estado...diferente... ¿no me vas a decir que pasa?-  
  
Mu miró a su aprendiz. No se le escapaba nada. Y la mirada de Kiki le decía que estaba realmente preocupado. Pero no había razón para ello, no era nada grave, como el pequeño sospechaba.  
  
-No es nada grave, Kiki- dijo Mu- de hecho, es algo sin importancia, no deberías preocuparte- al ver la mirada preocupada de Kiki- oh, está bien...- murmuró- ven acá...-  
  
Kiki se sentó al lado de Mu, y lo miró a los ojos, con atención. El caballero suspiró. No sería fácil... prefería enfrentarse a Hades en persona y a todos sus espectros al mismo tiempo, en vez de tener que explicarle a Kiki que le gustaba una chica... especialmente cuando no quería que nadie se enterara.  
  
-Mira- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros- pues...lo que pasa...em...-no sabía como decirlo- bueno, a veces, cuando conoces a una chica, te sientes...diferente-  
  
Kiki lo miraba con la boca abierta, como si estuviera viendo un ser de otro mundo. Mu sonrió. Ciertamente que Kiki no se esperaba esa respuesta.  
  
-Y pues, es eso...- dijo Mu- no hay nada de que preocuparse- Kiki siguió mirándolo con la boca abierta- vamos, Kiki... quita esa cara, no me hagas sentir peor...-  
  
-No es eso- dijo Kiki, saliendo un poco de su asombro- nunca pensé que fueras a decir algo así...-  
  
-Eso se notó- dijo Mu, riendo- hubieras visto tu cara- se puso serio- la verdad, no esperaba decirle a nadie... y más te vale que no le digas a nadie, pequeño diablo, porque desearás no haber nacido...-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Kiki, cerrando un ojo- tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-  
  
-Más te vale- dijo Mu, abrazando a Kiki y frotándole la cabeza con el puño.  
  
-Ahh... Mu...basta... duele...-  
  
-Bueno, basta de charlas- dijo Mu, soltándolo- a trabajar...-  
  
Detrás de una columna, Milo no se perdía ningún detalle de esta conversación.  
  
-¡Bingo!- se dijo a sí mismo- ya descubrí el misterio de Mu...ahora sigue Aioros...mmm, su hermano dijo que se paseaba por el Santuario...-  
  
Y con esto, Milo se alejó de las Doce Casas buscando a Aioros.  
  
**************  
  
Camus fue a buscar a Milo, pues no había regresado desde que terminó el entrenamiento de Alejandro, y eso siempre significaba que tenía algo entre manos. Pasó por todas las casas pero no había nadie o no sabían de Milo. En Géminis, estaba Kanon, quien le explicó la conversación que habían tenido y los planes de Milo de descubrir que se traían Mu y Aioros.  
  
-No me digas eso...-murmuró Camus. Suspiró- ese alacrán superdesarrollazo es experto en meterse en problemas... y meternos a nosotros junto con él-  
  
-No es para tanto- dijo Kanon. Camus hizo una mueca. Claro que sí es para tanto. El caballero de Acuario se despidió de Kanon y salió a buscar a Milo a la casa de Aries.  
  
*************  
  
-¿A Milo?- dijo Mu- creo que pasó por aquí hace un rato...-  
  
-¿No habló contigo?- preguntó Camus.  
  
-No -contestó el santo de Aries- ¿pasa algo malo?-  
  
-Créeme, no quieres saberlo- dijo Camus- ¿viste a dónde se fue?-  
  
-Por allá- dijo Mu, señalando un camino que iba hacia los jardines del Santuario.  
  
-Gracias- y se fue. A Mu no le agradó mucho eso.  
  
-¿Qué traerá entre manos ese insecto...?-  
  
***************  
  
Aioros estaba de nuevo en la plataforma. Hoy no había ido a entrenar con Aioria y su alumna. Suspiró. Cada minuto que pasaba, más quería ver a Andrea. No que fuera, quería ver su rostro. Ya no le importaban esas estúpidas leyes y reglas que tenían las amazonas. Quería ver esos ojos que habían descubierto la bondad de en sus propios ojos.  
  
-Aioros- dijo Andrea, subiendo y sentándose junto a él- ¿qué pasa?-  
  
-Nada- dijo el caballero con tristeza.  
  
-Pero si pasa- insistió Andrea- dime que te pasa...-  
  
-Yo- dijo Aioros- quisiera ver tu rostro...si quieres-  
  
-Me imagino- dijo Andrea- pero yo aún no estoy segura. No por mi parte...no quiero que suceda lo mismo que Shaina, ya ves que ella estaba enamorada de Seiya...-  
  
Aioros no respondió.  
  
-Tú... ¿me quieres?- pregunto la amazona con timidez.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?- dijo Aioros- me enamoré de ti desde el día que... me ahuyentaste...- sonrió, recordando la escena cuando Andrea lo atrapó espiando a las amazonas- desde entonces, lo único que quiero es venir aquí, para que algún día me dejes ver tu rostro...-  
  
-Yo...- murmuró ella.  
  
Milo estaba al pendiente de la conversación, desde abajo.  
  
-Con que Aioros se enamoró de la condenada amazona que me ha estado torturando cada vez que me descubre, desde el día que llegó al Santuario...- murmuró para sí mismo- ya oí suficiente...mejor huyo antes de que estos dos me hagan papilla... además de que no quiero meterme en problemas con máscaras y amazonas- y se alejó de ese sitio sin ser visto lo más pronto posible.  
  
-Yo...no sé que decir- murmuró Andrea- nunca antes un hombre ha visto mi rostro...-  
  
-No te estoy presionando- dijo Aioros, porque sentía que la chica se había asustado- si aún no quieres, está bien...-  
  
-No es eso...- dijo Andrea. Tomó las manos del caballero y las puso sobre sus hombros. Con las manos temblorosas, se quitó la máscara. Aioros se sorprendió. Si había creído que ella era bonita, ahora estaba seguro. Su tez era ligeramente morena, y sus ojos castaños, que combinaban maravillosamente con sus cabellos, estaban llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-No llores, bonita- dijo Aioros quitándole una lágrima con el dedo- eres la mujer más bella que he visto...-  
  
Andrea sonrió y lo abrazó con ternura.  
  
-No lloro por eso...- dijo Andrea- por lo que dijiste hace rato... yo también te quiero...-  
  
Los dos se besaron, y pasaron juntos las pocas horas que quedaban del día.  
  
**************  
  
Milo iba corriendo, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse que no lo estuvieran siguiendo, cuando chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo.  
  
-Ten más cuidado, bicho sobrealimentado- era Camus.  
  
-Misterio resuelto, Camus- dijo Milo triunfante, desde el suelo- resolví el misterio de Mu y de Aioros!!!-  
  
-No me digas- dijo Camus con poco interés- ¿en qué problema te metiste ahora?-  
  
-Ningún problema- dijo Milo, levantándose- ya descubrí que se traen esos dos; sé que los dos están enamorados y...- pero Camus lo calló con un gesto.  
  
-No,- dijo Camus- debes ser prudente, no deberías gritar algo así...- pero no lo decía porque le importaran mucho Mu o Aioros, sino porque sabía lo que sucedería si Milo lo descubría a él también.  
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-No sé- dijo Camus- solo sé que no quiero que los molestes por algo así, ni que le estés diciendo a todo mundo...-  
  
-No es justo, Camus- dijo Milo- pero si quiero ayudarlos...bueno, solo a Mu, ya que Aioros no necesita porque la chica...-  
  
-¡Milo!-  
  
-Está bien, está bien...- dijo Milo- ya, no diré nada ¿de acuerdo?... volvamos a nuestras casas-  
  
**************  
  
-¿Cuánto falta?-  
  
-Yo digo que dos días, señor. Hicimos tres-  
  
-Bien... no toleraré más retardos. ¿Falta alguien?-  
  
-Sí, señor, falta una persona...-  
  
-Búsquela de inmediato... tráiganla a la fuerza si es necesario-  
  
-Así se hará, señor-  
  
-Dentro de dos días iniciaremos. En el Santuario nadie sospecha...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
****************  
  
Holas!!! Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews... Espero que les esté gustando...  
  
Abby L. 


	6. C6: Un Viernes de Locos

CAPITULO 6: UN VIERNES DE LOCOS  
  
A Mu no le gustó nada lo que acababa de escuchar de Camus, y tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que Milo o alguien más había estado escuchando su conversación con Kiki. Rogando en su mente que no haya sido así, siguió el entrenamiento de Kiki, aunque mucho más distraído. Kiki también se dio cuenta de esto, pero creyó que la preocupación de su maestro radicaba en que no confiaba en él.  
  
************  
  
Al día siguiente, viernes...(n/a: jeje, ¿leyeron el título del capítulo?)  
  
-¡¡Ya te dije un millón de veces que no!!- bramó Aldebarán en la casa de Tauro.  
  
-Vamos, maestro- dijo Pierre, con una sonrisa que intentaba convencer a su maestro- es viernes... y yo tengo una cita-  
  
-Pues no me importa- rugió Aldebarán- aún te faltan 200 lagartijas y muchísimos ejercicios más... y no veo que hayas avanzado para nada-  
  
-Pero usted dijo ayer que sí podía...- dijo el chico, haciendo el último intento.  
  
-¿Dije eso?- preguntó Aldebarán, sorprendido, mientras Pierre asentía- bueno, supongo que si dije eso ayer, tengo que cumplirlo... esta bien, puedes irte...-  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Gracias!- dijo Pierre, y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando al caballero dorado pensativo, tratando de recordar si en verdad había dicho eso.  
  
***************  
  
Cerca del recinto de las amazonas, también había alguien quien estaba pidiendo lo mismo que Pierre a sus maestros...  
  
-Pero Aioria...-  
  
-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- dijo Aioria.  
  
-¡Aioros! ¡Haz algo!- dijo Ana.  
  
-No puedo- dijo Aioros- yo no soy tu maestro, sino Aioria. Él tiene el poder de decir que sí o que no...-  
  
-No seas malo, Aioria- alegó Ana.  
  
-Aioria, tú también sales con una amazona- le dijo Aioros en voz baja, no como reproche sino para que reflexionara- no te gustaría que no dejaran salir a Marín contigo...-  
  
-Bueno, supongo que...- murmuró Aioria, viendo el rostro de expectación de su hermano- ah, de acuerdo...- Ana saltó de alegría- pero el lunes trabajaremos muy duro...-  
  
-Lo que sea- gritó Ana con alegría, abrazó a Aioria y salió corriendo de ahí. Aioros sonrió.  
  
-Yo creo que has hecho bien, hermano- dijo Aioros- yo me sentiría muy mal si a mi chica fuera una amazona y no la dejaran salir del recinto...-  
  
Aioria asintió, sin saber que las palabras de su hermano escondían otro significado...  
  
***********  
  
-¿Sabes que todos los aprendices planean salir esta noche?- preguntó Dante.  
  
-Algo oí- dijo Máscara Mortal- pero al parecer solo los alumnos de Aioria y Aldebarán van a salir, y creo que son novios o algo...-  
  
-Sí lo son- dijo Dante de mal humor- que mala suerte...-  
  
-Bueno, continuemos, entre más pronto terminemos, más pronto comienza el fin de semana...- dijo el caballero dorado.  
  
***********  
  
-¿Piensas salir hoy, maestro?- preguntó Kiki.  
  
-No lo sé, Kiki- dijo Mu con cara de preocupación.  
  
-Yo creo que deberías- dijo Kiki- yo cuidaré la casa de Aries por ti...- Mu sonrió, agradecido.  
  
-Te lo agradezco, Kiki- dijo Mu- pero tienes que entrenar mucho para poder cuidar la casa tú solo...-  
  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-  
  
-Pues, por lo pronto- dijo Mu- que te salga bien la Cristal Wall y la Cristal Net-  
  
-Eso es fácil- dijo Kiki, y efectuó los dos ataques a la perfección delante de su maestro.  
  
-Vaya, debo decir que estoy impresionado- murmuró Mu, observando al pequeño- no me digas que todo este tiempo podías hacerlo...-  
  
-No, maestro- dijo Kiki, nervioso. Mu lo miró fijamente. Algo había hecho, porque el día anterior tuvo muchos problemas para hacer los dos ataques. Kiki sintió la mirada inquisidora de su maestro, así que decidió decir la verdad- es que anoche estuve practicando...para que hoy pudieras salir temprano...-  
  
-¿O para salir tú con Pierre y los otros?- dijo Mu sospechoso.  
  
-No, para nada- dijo Kiki, cruzando los brazos, algo molesto- no me invitaron porque dicen que soy muy pequeño para ir con ellos-  
  
-Está bien, Kiki- dijo Mu, sonriendo- te lo agradezco-  
  
***********  
  
Después de entrenar a su hermano, Shaka volvió a desaparecer del Santuario. Nadie sabía adonde había ido, excepto Mu. Tenía una buena compañera para meditar, lejos del ruido del Santuario.  
  
-Shaka, ¿algún día vas a volver a la India?-  
  
-No lo creo- dijo el caballero- tengo el deber de proteger la casa de Virgo en el Santuario...-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo ella con tristeza- yo espero volver algún día...-  
  
***********  
  
-¡Por fin viernes!- gritó Milo con alegría- ¡¡¡noche de chicas!!!-  
  
-Milo...- Camus lo reprendió, mientras Alejandro estaba casi en el suelo de la risa.  
  
-Vamos, Camus, anímate...- dijo Milo- el viernes es el mejor día de la semana...-  
  
-Milo...-  
  
-Ya sé mi nombre, Camus, no tienes que estar repitiéndomelo...- dijo Milo un poco molesto- espero que esta noche podamos salir todos...-  
  
-Sabes que no- dijo Camus- no podemos dejar el Santuario sin protección-  
  
-Lo sé...- dijo Milo- pero si los aprendices pueden ir...-  
  
-Bueno, ya que en eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Alejandro- yo ya me voy...-  
  
-Un momento-dijo Milo- ¿no piensas entrenar más?-  
  
-Tal vez- dijo Alejandro- pero yo esperaba que me dieras permiso de salir temprano por ser viernes...quiero ver si le puedo robar la novia a Pierre...-  
  
-Pues... está bien. Te veré el lunes- dijo Milo, y el chico se fue.  
  
-Que mal ejemplo estás dando, Milo- murmuró Camus.  
  
-¿Yo?- dijo Milo, ofendido- él ya estaba así cuando lo trajeron...-  
  
Camus lo miró sospechosamente. Se preguntaba si la conducta de Alejandro era por la influencia de Milo, el signo, la casualidad o todas las anteriores.  
  
***********  
  
Los caballeros dorados terminaron sus deberes del día y, aprovechando que era viernes, se pusieron de acuerdo para ver que harían esa noche. Les comunicaron sus planes a los caballeros de bronce.  
  
-Eso sería genial- dijo Seiya.  
  
Lo malo fue que Saori se enteró (gracias al gritadero de Seiya) y se negó rotundamente a permitir que todos sus caballeros se fueran y dejaran el Santuario sin protección. Además, Seiya estaba castigado por el asunto con la maestra de francés. Milo no se salió con la suya. Había pretendido, de nuevo, que todos los caballeros dorados salieran ese viernes a cenar pero, como es lógico, Saori y Shion se habían negado tajantemente.  
  
Solo tenían permiso de salir Mu, Shaka, Aioros, Shura y Camus, porque ellos eran los únicos que no habían gastado su salida de la semana. Milo iría de todas maneras, con o sin el permiso de Saori.  
  
-Milo...- murmuró Camus, en tono de advertencia.  
  
-No me digas 'Miloooo...'- dijo éste, imitando el regaño de Camus.  
  
-Milo, Camus lo dice por tu bien- dijo Mu- ¿sabes que Saori se puede enfadar?-  
  
-Pues a mí, que se enfade me importa menos que el color de mis calcetines- dijo Milo- quisiera verla que intentando algo, después de que le hemos salvado la vida más de un millón de veces...-  
  
Los caballeros se miraron entre ellos. No estaban muy convencidos de que sea muy buena idea salir con Milo. Todos alegaban alguna excusa pero Milo los escuchó, y tenía alguna respuesta para su reclamo.  
  
-Vamos, chicos, conozco un lugar perfecto- dijo Milo, animándolos- Si hay bebidas, Camus, pero no es una taberna...vamos, Shaka, no me mires así, no necesitas beber si no quieres...-  
  
-¿Y donde queda exactamente ese lugar?- preguntó Camus, algo preocupado.  
  
-Pues, cerca del centro...- murmuró Milo, lo que no tranquilizó ni a Camus ni a nadie más. Aioros se escapó inmediatamente de ahí, sin ser visto por el caballero de Escorpión quien, al darse cuenta de su ausencia se enfadó, pero llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor así (porque era el único que sabía sobre la chica con la que se estaba viendo el joven Sagitario). En cambio, arrastró (literalmente) a los demás al lugar que conocía.  
  
*************  
  
El lugar que Milo les había indicado era un restaurante-bar con música no muy pesada, que parecía ideal para todos los gustos.  
  
-¿Ven? ¿qué fue les dije?- dijo Milo, mientras todos suspiraban aliviados...no era tan terrible después de todo. Porque por lo menos Shaka y Mu preferían enfrentarse a todos los dioses del Olimpo en persona que ir a uno de esos lugares extraños que Milo frecuentaba.  
  
-Pues...- dijo Mu.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Camus- nunca pensé que elegirías un lugar...decente-  
  
-Pero que mala imagen tienen de mí- dijo Milo, mirando a dos chicas que iban pasando y siguiéndolas con los ojos.  
  
-¿Y yo me pregunto porqué?- dijo Camus irónicamente.  
  
-Y eso no es todo- dijo Milo- como sé que ustedes no tienen novias ni nada por el estilo, yo mismo invité a unas amigas para nosotros...-  
  
-¿QUÉ?- dijeron todos.  
  
-No se preocupen, nada fuera de lo normal... llegarán en cualquier momento- dijo Milo, cerrando un ojo.  
  
Unos minutos después de que llegaron, dos chicas llegaron junto con Sofía. La pelirroja ahora vestía una blusa azul cielo, y una banda en la frente del mismo color. Los cabellos rojos de la chica la hicieron fácilmente localizable. Una de las chicas que iban con ella era Solenne, la chica francesa que Camus había conocido. El caballero de Acuario se ruborizó visiblemente.  
  
-Hola, chicos- dijo Sofía, sonriendo. Los cinco chicos respondieron a la sonrisa, y Mu se sonrojó ligeramente. La chica pareció notarlo pero no dijo nada. Solenne solo le lanzó una mirada y una sonrisa a Camus.  
  
-Ellas son las otras chicas- dijo Milo.  
  
Aunque había cinco caballeros y solo tres chicas, todos platicaron animadamente, menos Camus, cuya frialdad (o mejor dicho, su intento de frialdad) no le permitía sonreír abiertamente. Mu seguía mirando inconscientemente a la chica pelirroja, ruborizándose y apartando la vista cada vez que los ojos de ella lo descubrían. Milo era quien hablaba más.  
  
Sofía se levantó unos minutos. Mu la miró alejarse. La verdad le gustaba mucho esa chica, pero no solo porque era bonita. Había algo en ella que lo intrigaba, a parte del hecho de que siempre que la veía traía un pesado libro cargando.  
  
En ese momento, Aioros y Andrea entraron al local. También Aioria y Marín, quienes habían seguido el ejemplo de Milo y se habían escapado del Santuarios sin permiso. Y no solo caballeros, sino también una parejita de aprendices (Ana y Pierre) y Alejandro, el aprendiz de Milo, que solo estaba consiguiendo que Pierre lo mire con verdaderas ganas de matarlo.  
  
Mu estaba algo distraído mirando a la parejita de aprendices, cuando se dio cuenta de que un tipo alto detrás de la barra estaba molestando a Sofía. Mu suspiró y se levantó a defenderla. Mientras, Solenne se despidió diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo, y se fue.  
  
El chico alto no parecía dispuesto a dejar a Sofía en paz. Después de casi un minuto de miradas furiosas entre los dos chicos, Mu ganó e hizo que el chico de la barra se alejara. (n/a: no me digan que los chicos no hacen eso...y se ven tan lindos)  
  
-Gracias- dijo Sofía, con una sonrisa. No volvieron a sus lugares por un rato, sino se quedaron platicando donde estaban. Mu no pudo averiguar de dónde era la chica, solo descubrió que había llegado a Grecia cuando era muy pequeña. Sobre la banda que siempre usaba en la frente, dijo algo sobre una cicatriz que no quería que nadie viera.  
  
-¿Porqué no quieres que nadie la vea?-  
  
-Porque...porque no...- dijo ella, poniéndose nerviosa por primera vez desde que la había conocido- no quiero...- dijo ella- por favor, nunca, nunca intentes verla...-  
  
-Tranquila- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros- nunca haría algo así-  
  
Milo se aguantaba la risa al ver a Mu conversando con una chica.  
  
-Me estoy asustando- le Milo a Shura- solo falta que Shaka y Camus también consiga una chica, y se acaba el mundo...-  
  
************  
  
Los chicos platicaron por un buen rato y luego cenaron ahí mismo. Milo y las chicas pidieron una cerveza, mientras que Mu y Shaka se contentaron con un jugo, y Sofía pidió un refresco. Por desgracia, la comida tardó mucho porque el tipo al que Mu había amenazado era uno de los meseros, y fue quien a final de cuentas se las llevó, mirando al caballero de Aries con una expresión muy cercana al odio.  
  
Y fue entonces... cuando comenzó todo...  
  
Hubo un gran problema en el restaurante, porque al parecer, Alejandro había tratado de conquistar a Ana, pero eso no le gustó nada a Pierre. El aprendiz de Tauro trató de golpear a Alejandro, pero falló y golpeó a Aioria. El león dorado se molestó tanto que trató de regresar el golpe, pero cuando se levantó provocó que una chica se tropezara. Pierre la levantó, pero la chica era muy (n/a: em, no encuentro la palabra) coqueta y no lo soltó, sino que le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios. Ana, furiosa, se fue con el primer chico que se le puso enfrente (Aioros, por desgracia) y también le plantó un beso en la boca, lo que hizo que Andrea solo le diera una cachetada al caballero de Sagitario y se fuera corriendo y llorando de ahí.  
  
De ahí, se provocó una pelea colectiva en la que participó casi todo el restaurante. Milo, Shura y Camus se quedaron para ver que podían hacer para detenerla. Shaka, Mu y Sofía salieron de ahí, porque sabían que no podían hacer nada si se quedaban, más que recibir unos cuantos golpes gratis.  
  
Al terminar la pelea, el resultado fue el siguiente: Camus resultó ileso (n/a: no lo toqué, así que no me maten) Shura y Milo salieron con un ojo morado el primero y con el labio sangrando el segundo. Aioria y Marín habían salido antes de que terminara la pelea, ambos ilesos. Ana y Andrea, por su parte, se habían marchado enfadadas y solas, porque se habían enojado con sus respectivas parejas (Pierre y Aioros) y habían vuelto al Santuario.  
  
*************  
  
Andrea, una vez en el Santuario, corrió a la plataforma y se quedó ahí, llorando. No podía creer lo que había visto.  
  
-Después de enseñarle mi rostro, deja que otra chica lo bese. ¿A cuántas más tendría así?- se preguntaba, llorando- fui una tonta al confiar en él...-  
  
Aioros, que la había seguido, se quedó escuchando la conversación desde abajo. No tuvo el valor de subir en ese momento... sabía que ella no lo escucharía. Se sentó donde estaba, y esperó a que la chica dejara de llorar. Al quedar en completo silencio, el caballero dorado subió, y observó a la chica dormida en el piso de la plataforma. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se quitó su chaqueta y la arropó con ella. Dejándola así, volvió a la casa de Sagitario.  
  
*************  
  
-Vaya, que bien te ves- dijo Milo burlonamente al ver a Shura, al salir del restaurante.  
  
-Pues tú tampoco saliste intacto, bicho- dijo Shura de mal humor.  
  
Los caballeros decidieron volver al Santuario. Al enterarse de que Sofía tenía que ir sola, Mu se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella se negó.  
  
-Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo ella- pero es muy tarde para ustedes, además ya sé cuidarme sola...-  
  
Mu tenía serias dudas acerca de ello, pues varias veces antes la chica había demostrado ser demasiado vulnerable. Pero no podía acompañarla si ella no quería. Ella se despidió de ellos y se fue. Cuando los caballeros se disponían a hacer lo mismo, Mu alcanzó a ver que el mesero de hacía un rato salió caminando detrás de Sofía.  
  
-Esto no me gusta nada- murmuró Mu para sí mismo. Inventó una excusa a los otros caballeros y se separó de ellos siguiendo al sujeto.  
  
***************  
  
Los demás caballeros volvieron al Santuario, la mayoría de ellos de mal humor. Las cosas no habían salido como ellos esperaban, sobre todo para Aioros, que se paseaba con una mezcla de tristeza y mal humor por la casa de Sagitario. Ah, si, mañana, su alumnita se las vería negras. Pero recordó que el día siguiente era sábado, y que no la vería hasta el lunes.  
  
Aioria no se había peleado con Marín, pero esa cita había sido todo un desastre. Shaka agradecía estar de nuevo en su templo. Decididamente ese tipo de problemas no eran nada divertidos para él. Milo era el único que se había divertido, porque aún la pelea le había parecido bien. Shura y Camus estaban de mal humor, y se prometieron a sí mismos nunca volver a salir con Milo ni aunque su vida dependa de ello.  
  
Kiki esperaba impaciente que su maestro volviera. Sin embargo, esto no ocurrió. Fue a la casa de Tauro a preguntarle a Aldebarán, y de ahí hasta Virgo a preguntar a Shaka.  
  
-¿Dices que Mu no ha vuelto?- preguntó Shaka, y Kiki asintió- dijo que había olvidado algo, y que no tardaría...-  
  
-Pero ya pasó una hora desde que volvieron los demás- dijo Kiki- y mi maestro no regresa...-  
  
-Vete a dormir, Kiki- dijo Shaka con cariño- estoy seguro de que Mu regresará pronto-  
  
-Si tú lo dices- dijo Kiki, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a la casa de Aries. Mientras, Shaka estuvo pensando un rato en la situación.  
  
-Espero que Mu sepa lo que hace...- murmuró como conclusión.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
*************  
  
Hola, chicos, espero que les esté gustando... Manden reviews!!! 


	7. C7: Intento de Secuestro

CAPÍTULO 7: INTENTO DE SECUESTRO  
  
Kiki volvió a la casa de Aries. Después de revisar por última vez si había llegado su maestro, el pequeño se fue a la cama. Aunque estaba agotado, pues todo el día había practicado la Cristal Wall por su cuenta, y la noche anterior no había dormido, tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño. Cuando por fin lo logró, éste fue muy profundo.  
  
**************  
  
Mu siguió al sujeto que, a su vez, seguía a Sofía por las calles de Atenas. El barrio parecía muy seguro, lo cual explicaba la confianza de la chica. Mu la observaba desde lejos. Al principio, caminaba con normalidad, pero su energía parecía haberse agotado y ahora lo hacía tambaleante, tropezando a cada paso, como si estuviera mareada.  
  
-Esto cada vez me gusta menos- pensó Mu, mientras los seguía en silencio- no logro entender que le sucede...-  
  
Después de unos pasos más, la chica se detuvo unos segundos. Apoyó la espalda en un poste de luz y miró a su alrededor. Después, se dejó caer con suavidad al suelo, donde se sentó. Se mantuvo así unos segundos y luego se dejó caer hacia un lado, y al fin terminó con el rostro hacia el suelo. Estaba inconsciente. El sujeto que la iba siguiendo soltó una carcajada y la alcanzó. La volteó boca arriba y se la echó a la espalda cuando Mu apareció justo frente a él.  
  
-Déjala- le dijo Mu en tono de amenaza. El hombre se echó a correr con la chica, pero unas calles más adelante, Mu lo alcanzó y le repitió la orden.  
  
-¿Y qué si no quiero?- el hombre dejando a Sofía en el suelo, pero le dio un golpe a Mu en la mejilla. Mu no perdió la paciencia, solo tomó al sujeto por la camisa y murmuró con odio algo como 'te lo advierto'. El hombre, asustado, salió corriendo una vez que Mu lo soltó.  
  
Mu levantó a la chica en brazos. Estaba profundamente dormida, y respiraba con regularidad, así que no se preocupó. Decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla al dormitorio en la universidad, no sea que alguien la estuviera esperando y se preocupara.  
  
**************  
  
Aioria volvió a su casa de Leo, después de dejar a Marín cerca del recinto de las amazonas. Una vez ahí, el caballero de Leo sintió en su cosmo que su hermano estaba enfadado y triste, así que fue a ver que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Aioros estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa, mirando la ciudad.  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado, Aioros?- preguntó el recién llegado.  
  
-Nada- dijo éste con tristeza.  
  
-Sé que es algo- dijo Aioria- no estarías así por nada...-  
  
-No es nada importante-  
  
-No me digas- dijo Aioria, comprendiendo de pronto todo lo que había ocurrido durante la cena en el restaurante, y durante los entrenamientos- te gusta esa chica amazona, ¿verdad?-  
  
Aioros no respondió, solo se limitó a mirar a su hermano con tristeza.  
  
-¿La viste?- preguntó Aioria, y su hermano asintió- pues...comprendo que Anita echó todo a perder con lo que hizo, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Ya verá cuando la atrape- dijo Aioros, y Aioria se echó a reir.  
  
-No seas amargado, hermanito- dijo Aioria- en el fondo, ella cree lo mismo que Andrea. Además, no creo que tengas ningún problema en explicarle a Andrea lo que sucedió en realidad...-  
  
-Nunca me querrá escuchar- dijo Aioros, desanimado- y si lo hace, no me va a creer-  
  
-Claro que sí, hermano- dijo Aioria-porque tú dices la verdad...ya verás como todo sale bien...-  
  
-Eso espero-dijo Aioros, un poco menos triste.  
  
-Bueno, hasta mañana-  
  
*************  
  
-¿Pero que diablos le pasó a esta niña?- una mujer vieja, encargada del dormitorio de las chicas de la universidad, hizo un escándalo al ver a Mu llegar con Sofía dormida en sus brazos. Rápidamente, Mu le explicó a la anciana lo que había sucedido. La mujer pareció satisfecha con la explicación, y le indicó al caballero donde se encontraba la habitación de Sofía.  
  
Mu colocó a la chica con delicadeza en la cama, aun vestida y la arropo. Miró su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas de lo habitual. Pero algo más atrajo su atención.  
  
-Tal vez podría...- murmuró Mu para si mismo, al ver esa banda azul que ocultaba parcialmente la frente de Sofía. Y a pesar de que su curiosidad era mucha, no tocó la banda en la frente de la chica, recordando el miedo que le producía a la chica la idea de que alguien vea lo que ocultaba. Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado.  
  
-Por Dios- dijo la anciana muy nerviosa, cuando Mu salió- ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso?-  
  
-Estará bien- le dijo Mu a la preocupada anciana- si no me equivoco, era una de esas pastillas para dormir...despertará en unas horas-  
  
Después de estas palabras, Mu se despidió de la mujer y se teletransportó de regreso al Santuario. Después de avisarle a Aldebarán que ya había llegado (cosa de la cual se arrepintió) y escuchar un sermón de media hora de su enorme amigo, volvió a su casa.  
  
Al llegar a Aries, revisó la habitación de Kiki. El pequeño dormía pesadamente... vaya, había sido un día pesado para él también.  
  
Mu se fue a su habitación y después de cambiarse se acostó. Pasó un rato antes de que se pudiera dormir...porque seguía pensando en lo que acababa de suceder en la calle con Sofía. Lo más probable es que aquel desgraciado le puso algo en el refresco, pues estaba a su alcance. Mu apretaba los puños con odio de solo pensar lo que le pudo haber hecho ese sujeto si se la llevaba así, inconsciente.  
  
Antes de dormirse, llegó a la conclusión de que esa chica, aunque muy bonita, no era solo vulnerable, como había pensado un rato antes, sino un verdadero imán que atraía los problemas a sí misma.  
  
**************  
  
-¿Cómo que no...?-  
  
-Ya le dije, señor, alguien se interpuso... uno de ellos-  
  
-Esto no me gusta nada... ¿habrá sospechado algo?-  
  
-No lo creo, señor-  
  
-Bueno, resuelvan eso lo más pronto posible... quiero que mañana en la noche comencemos todo...tardar más sería arriesgarnos a que nos descubran...-  
  
-Sí, señor-  
  
****************  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos en el Santuario se levantaron tarde, y decididamente no fue una de las mejores mañanas. Kiki había despertado a Mu durante la noche, le dijo entre lágrimas que tenía horribles pesadillas de que algo malo le sucedía a su maestro, y no lo dejaban dormir. Mu, consiente de que su tardanza había sido la causante de las pesadillas de Kiki, le sonrió con bondad y le permitió dormir junto a él.  
  
Shura se levantó, adolorido por los golpes que le dieron la noche anterior. A Milo también le sucedió lo mismo, pero se levantó feliz... le había parecido muy divertido. Aioros estaba triste y sin ánimos, y Aioria estaba fastidiado. Shaka, sin embargo, amaneció muy pacífico. Los cinco caballeros que no habían ido (Aldebarán, Saga, Kanon, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita) aún no terminaban de entender lo que había sucedido.  
  
Aioros salió de su casa temprano y se fue a la plataforma. No esperaba encontrarse con Andrea ahí, pues ya sabía que la chica estaría aún enfadada con él. La plataforma estaba completamente vacía. Aioros suspiró y se sentó. Ese lugar no era lo mismo sin ella. El joven caballero abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, y escondió la cara entre sus brazos. Después de un rato...  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz femenina llena de frialdad. Andrea estaba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Vine a hablar contigo- dijo el caballero.  
  
-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo ella, bajando.  
  
-Espera- dijo Aioros tomándola del brazo para impedir que se fuera- es injusto, Andrea. Es injusto que me trates así, que me ignores cuando yo no he hecho nada malo...-  
  
-¿No has hecho nada malo?- preguntó ella- y supongo que lo que sucedió ayer fue producto de mi imaginación...-  
  
-Pues si te imaginas que estoy saliendo con alguien más o que solo estoy jugando contigo, entonces sí, todo fue producto de tu imaginación-  
  
-Y entonces, ¿cómo explicas lo que pasó?- dijo la amazona, apretando su puño.  
  
-Lo que viste- dijo Aioros con calma, aunque con tristeza- Ana se enojó con su novio y trató de darle celos así-  
  
-No te creo- murmuró ella. Aioros bajó la vista al sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No quería que ella lo viera llorar. Todo eso era muy injusto.  
  
-Yo creí que me escucharías- dijo Aioros- pero veo que no...-  
  
-No te ofendas- dijo ella, calmándose un poco- pero, ¿qué prueba tengo yo de que no mientes?-  
  
-¿Prueba?- dijo Aioros, aún con la vista en el suelo- ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí? Yo me enamoré de ti desde el día que te vi... jamás podría traicionarte-  
  
-Aioros, yo...- dijo ella, pero no pudo continuar. Se quitó la máscara y abrazó al caballero, llorando desconsoladamente. Aioros la abrazó también con cariño. No quería verla sufrir así.  
  
-Ya, ya, está bien- le dijo al oído.  
  
-No, no está bien- dijo ella sin parar de llorar- no debí... no debí desconfiar de ti...yo...yo merezco que me odies...-  
  
-No es cierto- dijo Aioros abrazándola con más fuerza- no te preocupes, no pasó nada... yo te quiero...-  
  
-Y yo a ti...-  
  
************  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-  
  
Era cerca de mediodía. Sofía despertó en su habitación con un horrible dolor de cabeza. No recordaba haber llegado ahí por su propio pie. Más aún, se había dormido vestida. Algo no andaba bien. Cuando se intentó levantar, un par de brazos hizo que volviera a recostarse. Era la vieja mujer que cuidaba los dormitorios.  
  
-No, no, hijita, no te levantes- dijo la anciana- ¿no estás enferma?-  
  
-¿Enferma?- dijo Sofía, sorprendida.  
  
-Anoche, un joven te trajo- dijo ella- parece que te drogaron o algo en ese restaurante...-  
  
-¿Me que...?-dijo la chica, confundida.  
  
-Sí, alguien trató de robarte o... o algo peor, y el chico del otro día te trajo...-  
  
-Mu- murmuró ella. Se sentó en la cama. Sí, se sentía muy mareada. Trató de recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior: Milo la invitó a cenar con los otros caballeros. Se sentó a la mesa con ellos. Se levantó, y el mesero le hizo unas preguntas. Ella se negó a escucharlo y Mu la defendió. Mu se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella se negó. Se fue. Alguien la siguió... y ya no se acordaba de nada más.  
  
Sofía suspiró.  
  
-Tal vez eso es lo que quiso decirme...- murmuró para sí misma- ¡tengo que ir ahora mismo!-  
  
Saltó de la cama, se bañó y cambió de ropa; y salió corriendo de ahí.  
  
************  
  
Camus había salido, y Milo estaba histérico porque no lo encontraba. Necesitaba su ayuda para elegir las palabras adecuadas para reprender a su aprendiz por la pelea que había ocasionado la noche anterior en el restaurante, porque Alejandro siempre hallaba una excusa o disculpa. Pero Camus no se encontraba en su casa, ni siquiera en el Santuario.  
  
-Camus nunca sale sin avisar- dijo Milo- es extraño... ¿qué se traerá?-  
  
************  
  
Horas más tarde, en la entrada del Santuario...  
  
-¿Qué quieres, jovencito?- preguntó un guardia del Santuario.  
  
-Necesito ver al caballero de Piscis- dijo el chico.  
  
-No puedes pasar, si no eres un caballero-  
  
Mu observó esa escena desde su casa, y se teletransportó hacia ese sitio. Vio que por lo menos cinco guardias cerraban el paso al chico alumno de Afrodita.  
  
-Déjenlo pasar- les dijo Mu a los guardias- él es un aprendiz...-  
  
Los guardias, a regañadientes, lo dejaron pasar junto con el caballero de Aries.  
  
-Hoy es sábado- le dijo Mu- ¿qué has venido a hacer?-  
  
-Tengo...algo urgente que hablar con mi maestro- dijo Ángel, con voz ronca, sin mirar a Mu a los ojos. Miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.  
  
-Bueno, entonces ve, ya sabes donde encontrarlo-  
  
-Gracias- dijo el chico, y comenzó a subir corriendo las escaleras de las Doce Casas.  
  
**************  
  
En la casa de Piscis...  
  
-¿Cuándo sucedió eso, Ángel?- preguntó Afrodita.  
  
-Anoche- dijo el chico- pero no me di cuenta de lo que podía significar, hasta ahora-  
  
-Te dije que era peligroso-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Ángel- pero no tengo opción...-  
  
-Le contaré a Saori sobre tus sospechas...- dijo el caballero dorado- ven mañana, y entonces veremos que sucede...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo el chico, y se fue del Santuario.  
  
**************  
  
Shaka y Padma meditaban juntos, como siempre, en el Templo abandonado. De pronto, un extraño cosmo se dejó sentir.  
  
-¿Sentiste eso?- preguntó Padma.  
  
-Sí- dijo Shaka- y no me gusta para nada...-  
  
-¿Qué crees que signifique algo así?-  
  
-No tengo idea- dijo Shaka- pero tengo un mal presentimiento... volveré al Santuario, solo para asegurarme de que todo esté bien-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Padma, mientras Shaka se levantaba y salía corriendo del templo. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los dos vio dos sombras oscuras de forma irregular, que se acercaban por detrás de la chica en ese momento...  
  
***************  
  
Mu se teletransportó a la universidad, para ver como estaba Sofía. Se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que había salido en cuanto despertó.  
  
-Esta chica no entiende- murmuró Mu- parece que sale a buscar problemas...-  
  
Fue a buscarla y la halló saliendo de la cafetería de siempre. Estaba apresurada metiendo unas cosas a su mochila.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- le dijo Mu cuando la tuvo enfrente- después de lo que casi te hacen anoche...-  
  
-Relájate- le dijo ella, sonriendo- es de día. Además, no puedo vivir toda mi vida encerrada por miedo a que me hagan algo, ¿o sí?-  
  
-Supongo que no- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros- pero tampoco salir sin necesidad...-  
  
-Claro que tengo la necesidad de salir- dijo Sofía, tomando las manos del caballero entre las suyas- tenía que darte las gracias por salvarme ayer-  
  
-No...no fue nada- dijo Mu algo sonrojado- yo solo... no quería que te pasara nada...- Sofía sonrió de nuevo.  
  
-Bueno, entonces me iré- dijo ella- antes de que obscurezca. No quiero que te preocupes por mí...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Mu, algo triste. Sofía puso sus manos en los hombros de Mu, y le dejó un beso suave y delicado en los labios. Ya iba a irse, cuando el caballero la tomó de la mano.  
  
-No te vayas aún- le dijo Mu en voz baja.  
  
-Tengo que hacerlo- dijo ella, pero se dejó envolver en el abrazo del caballero, y acercó su rostro al de él. Se besaron como si no existiera más mundo que ellos. Mientras la besaba, Mu la abrazaba con delicadeza, como si ella fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana y queriendo protegerla. Una vez que se separaron, Sofía se fue caminando casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Mu la vio desaparecer a lo lejos. Cuando la perdió de vista, volvió a la casa de Aries, esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada llena de paz.  
  
*************  
  
-¡Camus!- gritó Milo- ¿dónde has estado todo el día?-  
  
-¿De que hablas?- contestó el caballero de Acuario con toda naturalidad- ¿no puedo salir siquiera a comer?-  
  
-No estabas comiendo- dijo Milo, mirándolo sospechosamente- nadie te ha visto por aquí cerca...-  
  
-Lo que yo hago no es asunto tuyo, intento de alacrán- dijo Camus de mal humor- así que deja de molestar...- Camus desapareció por las escaleras que separan la casa de Escorpión de la de Sagitario.  
  
-Este cubito de hielo se trae algo...- murmuró Milo, pensativo.  
  
*************  
  
Esa noche, en un lugar oculto...  
  
-¿Ya la tienes?-  
  
-Sí, señor. Le hemos pedido que nos ayude y ha aceptado-  
  
-Muy bien. Gracias a ella, todo funcionará a la perfección. ¿Están todos listos?-  
  
-Sí, señor-  
  
-Bien, salimos en una hora, tan pronto haya oscurecido lo suficiente-  
  
-Entendido-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
*************  
  
Muajajajaja, sí, soy cruel, no tengo corazón ni sentimientos... Gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews...  
  
Saria: jeje, claro que sí, ahí está mi mail también, jeje, no pasó nada con Mu... aún, pero ya verás después... gracias por escribir  
  
Kasumi: voy lo más rápido que puedo, gracias por escribir... y prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a Aioros... nomás poquito...  
  
Hora hora: sip, Milo se va traumar mucho mucho... jeje gracias por el review...  
  
NemesisVH: gracias por escribir!! 


	8. C8: Desapariciones

CAPÍTULO 8: DESAPARICIONES  
  
Ya eran las seis de la tarde, y empezaba a oscurecer en el Santuario.  
  
-Largo de aquí, enano...-  
  
-Sí, mejor vete con tu papi y no molestes, enano...-  
  
Dante y Alejandro molestaban a Kiki, y no permitían que estuviera con ellos.  
  
-No me digan así- dijo Kiki de mal humor- yo llevo más tiempo que ustedes entrenando-  
  
-Pues, por lo visto, no ha servido de mucho- dijo Alejandro, mirando al pequeño con sus ojos azules- ya nos dimos cuenta que no has crecido...-  
  
-Tienes miedo en las noches, ¿verdad, fenómeno?- agregó Dante con maldad- sé que anoche fuiste a llorarle a Shaka porque no encontrabas a Mu...-  
  
-No es verdad- gritó Kiki- estaba preocupado por mi maestro, no fui a llorarle a nadie...-  
  
-¿Y así pretendes ser caballero?- dijo Alejandro, ignorando el reclamo de Kiki.  
  
Ambos chicos se rieron a carcajadas. Kiki decidió alejarse de ahí. Una vez que dejó de escuchar las risotadas de los otros dos aprendices, se escondió tras unos arbustos y comenzó a llorar desconsolado.  
  
************  
  
Aioros dejó a Andrea en el recinto de las amazonas, feliz de que todo el problema haya terminado de una vez, y que no hubiera ninguna consecuencia negativa. Todo parecía tranquilidad mientras el caballero regresaba a las Doce Casas. Casi todo. El caballero dorado se puso en guardia al escuchar un ruido entre las plantas. Buscó y solo encontró a Kiki sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando.  
  
-¿Kiki?- dijo Aioros- ¿qué haces...? ¿qué te pasa?-  
  
-Na...nada- dijo Kiki, escondiendo su cara. Aioros se sentó junto a él.  
  
-¿Porqué lloras?-  
  
-Por nada- dijo Kiki, intentando limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de su mano.  
  
-¿Qué te han hecho?-  
  
-Me...me dijeron que...que no sirvo para caballero- dijo Kiki- y que...que soy un fenómeno-  
  
-No me digas- dijo Aioros- ¿y te molestaste por eso?- le sonrió- Sabes bien que la gente como tú siempre han sido bien respetados, porque tu gente fue la que forjó las armaduras de Atena. Además, Shion y Mu han sido grandes caballeros... ¿qué te hace pensar que tu no lo serás?-  
  
-Yo...-  
  
-Kiki, no te sientas mal- le dijo Aioros- te veré más tarde...- el caballero dorado se levantó y se fue.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Kiki, y se limpió las lágrimas por completo. El pequeño no se había dado cuenta que un par de ojos vigilaban esta escena justo detrás de él. Una mano enguantada tapó su boca y, cuando Kiki se iba a teletransportar para escaparse, la otra mano le inyectó algo en su brazo que lo dejó inconsciente.  
  
**************  
  
-¿Dónde estará Kiki?- murmuró Mu preocupado- ya oscureció... me dijo que no tardaba...-  
  
Mu daba vueltas por la sala principal de la casa de Aries. Kiki podía ser muy travieso, problemático y hasta algo flojo, pero nunca llegaba después de lo que él decía. La tardanza de Kiki lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Aioros acababa de pasar por ahí, y le dijo que lo había visto, más eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada.  
  
De pronto, Mu lo sintió: un cosmo muy poderoso. No solo uno, sino cuatro, y todos ellos se acercaban a las Doce Casas. De inmediato, Mu se puso su armadura.  
  
-Que no sea lo que pienso- murmuraba Mu- que solo sea una coincidencia...-  
  
Mu alcanzó a ver a cuatro personas que corrían dentro de su casa hacia él. Dos eran claramente mujeres, una más alta que la otra, amazonas al parecer, pues usaban máscaras, pero que tenían orificios a la altura de los ojos. Los otros dos eran hombres, ambos mucho más altos que Mu.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Mu en voz alta- ¿no saben que entrar aquí está prohibido?-  
  
-¿Tú eres Mu de Aries?- preguntó una mujer, la más alta.  
  
-Sí- respondió Mu, sorprendido de que le hayan hecho esa pregunta- ¿quiénes son ustedes?-  
  
La mujer alta ignoró a Mu. Desató un poder con sus ojos, que de pronto rodeó a Mu e impidió que se moviera. Mu reconoció la sensación que tuvo cuando Shion lo inmovilizó, antes de que comenzara la guerra contra Hades. Fue obligado a ponerse de rodillas.  
  
-¿Qué...?- murmuró. Cada palabra, aún cada esfuerzo para respirar, le causaba un terrible dolor. Cerró los ojos. De pronto, todo el dolor desapareció, pero Mu no podía moverse. Los dos hombres se acercaron a él y lo levantaron por los brazos con tanta facilidad como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo. Mu trató de levantar la cabeza pero no pudo. Toda fuerza había abandonado su cuerpo.  
  
De pronto, sintió que dos manos le quitaron el casco de la armadura. Apretó un poco los ojos, como esperando un golpe, pero no sintió dolor. Las mismas manos levantaron su rostro con delicadeza. Mu hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, y se encontró frente a los ojos azules de la mujer más pequeña que, al parecer, examinaba su rostro.  
  
-Es él- murmuró la mujer.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo la mujer alta- quítenle la armadura, no la necesitamos-  
  
Los dos hombres le quitaron la armadura, mejor dicho, se la arrancaron sin ningún cuidado. Parte de las ropas de Mu se rasgaron, y varias tiras de ellas quedaban en las piezas de la armadura. También produjeron varios cortes en la piel del caballero. Los hombres iban apilando los fragmentos de la armadura uno sobre otro. Una vez que se la retiraron por completo, le ataron las manos a la espalda y lo acercaron a la mujer alta.  
  
-Y bien- dijo la mujer una vez que lo tuvo frente a él- ahora dime, ¿dónde está tu hermanito?- Mu no respondió, y la mujer lo tomó de los cabellos y tiró su cabeza hacia arriba, obligándolo a mirarla- ¿dónde está el niño que es como tú?-  
  
Mu siguió sin responder. No lo sabía y, aparte, estaba muy débil como para siquiera hablar. Sin embargo, le alivió el hecho de que ellos no sabían donde estaba Kiki. Y ahora entendía más o menos el propósito de su visita.  
  
-No respondes, ¿eh?- dijo uno de los hombres, sacudiéndolo- podemos golpearte hasta que nos lo digas...-  
  
-Eso no será necesario- dijo la mujer alta. Tomó entre sus dedos varios cabellos de Mu y los cortó. También dejó un trozo de papel. Después de eso, tomó al caballero por la barbilla y lo obligó a levantar la cara- no queremos hacerte daño, ¿verdad?- miró a los dos hombres- ¡llévenselo!-  
  
-No te lo permitiré- dijo una voz desde el fondo de la casa. Era Aioros, que había regresado al escuchar las voces. Fue lo último que Mu supo, porque en ese momento perdió la conciencia.  
  
-¿No lo permitirás?- dijo burlonamente la mujer alta- y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer tú solo, sin tu armadura, contra nosotros?-  
  
Aioros no respondió. Miró con odio a la mujer. Ésta volvió a soltar su poder y le dio de lleno a Aioros, quien cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.  
  
-¡Vámonos!- ordenó la mujer alta- antes de que todo el Santuario se de cuenta-  
  
-Señora, ¿qué haremos con éste?- preguntó uno de los hombres, señalando a Aioros.  
  
-Déjenlo ahí- dijo la mujer alta- no lo necesitamos...-  
  
-Pero señora, ¿está segura?- murmuró el otro hombre.  
  
-Claro- dijo ella, y señaló a Mu- este carnerito dorado es más que suficiente para conseguir lo que queremos...-  
  
Y los cuatro salieron del Santuario, llevándose a Mu con ellos.  
  
************  
  
Amanecía en el Santuario. En el recinto de las amazonas, Andrea se despertó, y no se sorprendió al ver que Marín y las otras ya se habían levantado. La amazona se levantó y tomó una ducha. Se vistió, sonriente, pues no había olvidado el día anterior, que había pasado con Aioros. Se recogió sus cabellos castaños y se colocó la máscara.  
  
-Andrea- le dijo June, asomándose por la ventana- Marín me encargó que te avisara que a ti te toca guardia por la mañana-  
  
-Gracias, June- dijo ella. Nada parecía desanimarla. Cuando salió a hacer su guardia, se paseó por el lugar donde había conocido a Aioros. Pero encontró algo que llamó su atención: algo rojo. Se acercó.  
  
-Pero si es el aprendiz de Mu- dijo ella.  
  
Examinó al niño, buscándole heridas. Kiki estaba inconsciente, pero parecía que dormía profundamente, y estaba ileso, excepto por un pequeño piquete en su brazo izquierdo.  
  
-¡June!-gritó Andrea. June llegó corriendo, asustada.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-miró a Kiki-¿qué...?-  
  
-June, tengo que ir a las Doce Casas- dijo Andrea- cúbreme mientras tanto...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo June. Andrea tomó a Kiki en brazos y corrió hacia la casa de Aries.  
  
***********  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Afrodita, cuando fue a recoger a su alumno a la entrada del Santuario. El chico estaba cabizbajo, y sus ojos reflejaban su tristeza.  
  
-Nada- contestó él. Afrodita entendió que ese 'nada' significaba 'te lo diré después', así que no insistió.  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Aries, Angel se quedó como plantado en el suelo, sin moverse.  
  
-Algo anda mal- murmuró el chico.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el caballero dorado. Como respuesta, Angel señaló un hombre inconsciente tirado en el suelo- ¡Aioros! ¿qué ha pasado aquí?-  
  
-¡Aioros!- dijo Andrea, quien acababa de llegar con Kiki en brazos- no es lo único extraño que ha sucedido...mira: lo encontré cerca del recinto...-  
  
-¿Y Mu dónde está?- preguntó Afrodita. El caballero de Piscis miró a su alumno, quien abría mucho los ojos, como queriendo decir algo y comprendió- Andrea, deja a Kiki con nosotros y corre a avisar a los guardias. Que busquen a Mu. Yo lo buscaré por las Doce Casas y le avisaré a Atena lo que sucedió-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo ella y, con una mirada al inconsciente Aioros, se fue.  
  
Minutos después, Kiki y Aioros despertaron. Afrodita les explicó el estado en el que habían sido encontrados y les pidió que lo acompañaran con Saori. Antes de irse, Aioros señaló algo que estaba en el suelo: un pequeño mechón de cabellos color lila y una carta. Afrodita los tomó.  
  
Una vez frente a Saori, Kiki y Aioros contaron lo que recordaban que había sucedido. Cuando Afrodita iba a hablar, le pidieron a Angel y Kiki que esperen afuera.  
  
-Sé que se han llevado a mi maestro- dijo Kiki con tristeza- aunque no me lo quieran decir, es posible que él esté...-  
  
-Él estará bien, Kiki- le dijo Angel.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
  
-Confía en mí-  
  
Mientras, dentro, Afrodita abrió la carta. En ella, decían que eran una organización secreta y que querían que les entregaran a Kiki, o si no matarían a Mu.  
  
-Es claro- dijo Afrodita- que la persona que atacó a Kiki lo trataba de proteger... porque si no hubiera sido así, Kiki hubiera estado en la casa de Aries cuando ocurrió esto- dijo señalando la carta- y se lo hubieran llevado también-  
  
-¿Y ella sabe algo?- preguntó Shion con calma.  
  
-¿Ella?- preguntó Aioros, sin saber a quien se referían, pero todos lo ignoraron.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que sí- dijo Afrodita- pero algo le impide decirlo-  
  
-Debemos hacer que se quede aquí- dijo Saori- corre peligro si los que se llevaron a Mu...-  
  
-No- dijo Shion- si se queda, ellos sospecharán, y Mu estará perdido... es el único recurso que tenemos...-  
  
-¡No podemos pedirle que arriesgue así su vida!- dijo Afrodita- saben lo que harán si descubren que es...- pero un gesto de Shion lo interrumpió.  
  
Aioros no entendió ni la mitad de la conversación pero parecía que Saori, Shion y Afrodita se entendían muy bien. Algo estaban ocultando los tres.  
  
-Aioros- dijo Shion, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- dile a Angel que pase. También llévate a Kiki contigo, ya que no tienes aprendiz. Cuídalo...y no digas nada de lo que escuchaste aquí-  
  
Angel entró, cabizbajo, cuando Aioros salió.  
  
-¿Tú sabes lo que sucedió?- preguntó Saori. El chico asintió.  
  
-¿Viste lo que sucedió?- preguntó Shion. Misma respuesta- ¿Y lo sabías de antemano? ¿desde cuándo?-  
  
-Desde anoche- dijo Angel- me enteré apenas una hora antes de que sucediera, y por eso...-  
  
-Bueno- dijo Shion, interrumpiendo- cuéntanos que es lo que pretenden esos tipos, por favor-  
  
Angel suspiró y comenzó a hablar.  
  
************  
  
Shaka salió demasiado temprano del Santuario como para haberse enterado de lo que había sucedido con Mu la noche anterior. Salió con la misma paz que ya tenía desde hacía varios días. Llegó al templo donde siempre meditaba con Padma.  
  
Al abrir la puerta, se quedó helado con lo que vio: el lugar estaba sumamente oscuro, y ninguna luz exterior se colaba hacia el interior del templo. Shaka intentó encender una vela, pero ésta se apagó al instante.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- murmuró Shaka.  
  
Con su cosmo, el caballero dorado iluminó el lugar. Todo parecía más frío y solitario que nunca. Y vacío. En el lugar donde él y Padma meditaban, ya no quedaba nada más que el frío mármol del suelo. Y hablando del suelo...  
  
-Imposible...-  
  
Había unas letras escritas con sangre. 'RAVANA HA VUELTO, Y AQUÍ INICIA DE NUEVO EL RAMAYANA...' Shaka recordó lo que había aprendido en su infancia en la India. Eso quería decir que...  
  
-¿Quiere decir que Padma era la princesa Sita?- murmuró Shaka- no es posible...-  
  
Pero en ese momento, Shaka recordó su primera impresión cuando vio a Padma: 'parece la mismísima princesa Sita del Ramayana...'  
  
-Maldito demonio Ravana- murmuró el caballero- pero no puedo dejar esto así... ella necesita mi ayuda, porque en tres días, el demonio perderá la paciencia y la matará... tengo que ir...-  
  
Diciendo estas palabras, Shaka salió del templo rumbo al Santuario, para desde ahí averiguar el lugar donde se encontraba el demonio Ravana.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
*************  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review... Espero que les esté gustando... Hasta el próximo capítulo...  
  
Abby L. 


	9. C9: El Secreto de Sofía

CAPÍTULO 9: EL SECRETO DE SOFIA  
  
Mu abrió los ojos con dificultad. Estaba en un cuarto húmedo y oscuro. Trató de levantarse pero no pudo, pues sentía su cuerpo pesado que se negaba a obedecerlo. La mayor parte de sus músculos estaban paralizados, y apenas podía respirar con dificultad. Sintió algo, un objeto delgado de metal en su frente. Intentó de nuevo levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se le escapara un débil gemido.  
  
-Vaya, veo que el carnerito dorado ya está despierto...-  
  
Mu se volvió con dificultad hacia donde hablaron. Era la mujer alta de la noche anterior. En ese momento, Mu lo recordó todo. La mujer ya no usaba máscara. Sus ojos eran rojos completamente, sus cabellos negros y tenía una horrible cicatriz que deformaba su rostro. No tenía cejas, y tenía dos puntos en la frente, igual que Mu. El caballero tenía la horrible sensación de conocerla...  
  
-¿Qué...me...?- trató de decir, pero las palabras no le salían.  
  
-No te esfuerces- le dijo la mujer con maldad- ¿sientes esa banda de metal en tu frente? No te permitirá usar tus poderes o teletransportarte. Ya lo comprobamos en otros fenómenos como tú-  
  
¿Fenómenos? Si ella también era uno de ellos...Mu trató de nuevo de levantarse como respuesta.  
  
-Seguro te preguntarás porque te trajimos aquí- continuó la mujer- te lo explicaré. Me llamo Ming Na. Como ya lo sabes, hace 10 años, más o menos, China invadió de nuevo el Tíbet y se lo anexó como parte del país. Somos los sirvientes del dios Ravana, y teníamos que asesinar a los 100 tibetanos que no lograron escapar a la India cuando China los venció. También sabes eso, porque tú estabas entre ellos-  
  
-¿Ravana...?- murmuró. Lo recordó muy bien. Ravana era un demonio que había sido encerrado por Rama, un joven de la India, hacía varios cientos de años en Tíbet, y el Dalai Lama era el encargado de evitar que escapara. Mientras pensaba en eso, la banda de metal en su frente le dio una punzada de dolor. La mujer continuó.  
  
-Pero nuestro plan tuvo una falla: once de ustedes escaparon de la muerte. Cinco eran de tu raza, y seis no. Tú fuiste uno de esos cinco-  
  
-Cuatro- dijo Mu con debilidad- solo...escapamos...cuatro-  
  
-Me temo que te equivocas- dijo Ming Na- llevábamos registro de todos los tibetanos que no llegaron a la India. Eso no importa. Nuestro dios nos maldijo por equivocarnos, y nos ordenó buscar a los once que escaparon-  
  
-Ravana...no es un dios...-  
  
-Ravana aún está prisionero en Tíbet, y ahora solo será liberado si tú y los otros diez derraman su sangre en lo que fue el Tíbet- sonrió con maldad- ya los tenemos a todos. Solo faltabas tú y tu hermanito-  
  
-¿Qué...?-  
  
-Encontramos fácilmente a las seis personas normales- continuó la mujer- en cuanto atrapamos a uno de tu raza, nos dimos cuenta que tendríamos problemas para retenerlos, por sus poderes mentales. Entonces encontramos la clave: un aparato que bloquea sus ondas mentales. Me refiero a esa banda de metal en tu frente. No solo impide la psicocinesis y el poder de teletransportarte, sino que los somete, los hace títeres a nuestra voluntad-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Sí. El proceso tarda un día en los hombres y solo una hora en las mujeres- dijo Ming Na, sonriendo con maldad de nuevo- Como te imaginarás, tenemos que llevarlos a Tíbet y derramar su sangre ahí para liberar a nuestro dios. Por eso necesitamos a tu hermanito también, porque él también escapó de Tíbet junto contigo... queríamos traerlo desde anoche, pero tú te negaste a ayudarnos...pero ahora será diferente-  
  
-Yo nunca...les...ayudaré a...-  
  
-No necesitamos tu información- dijo Ming Na- le dejamos una carta a Atena, diciendo que te mataríamos si no nos entregaban al niño. Eventualmente, los mataremos después...-  
  
-No...-  
  
-Pero tienes una oportunidad de salvar tu vida... y claro, tu mente- dijo Ming Na- puedes unirte a nosotros por las buenas, porque nuestro dios Ravana hizo un ejército de personas de nuestra raza. Si aceptas unirte a nuestro grupo...-  
  
-Nunca- dijo Mu, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-Lástima- dijo la mujer, sonriendo de nuevo, deformando aún más su horrible rostro- entonces será por las malas...-  
  
Ming Na salió de ahí, riendo. Mu trató de levantarse de nuevo, sin éxito. Trató de teletransportarse, pero la banda de metal en su frente le provocó un enorme dolor punzante que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Desesperado, Mu rogaba que, en el Santuario, por nada del mundo les entregaran a Kiki.  
  
Minutos después, tres hombres entraron. El caballero se sorprendió porque todos ellos eran de su misma raza. Todos miraron a Mu con desprecio y comenzaron a golpearlo e insultarlo, mientras éste seguía paralizado y no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Una vez que terminaron y se fueron, el caballero comenzó a tener unos pensamientos muy extraños... muy pesimistas.  
  
************  
  
En el Santuario, en el templo de Atena, Angel terminó de dar su explicación.  
  
-Está claro- dijo Saori- que su objetivo es matarlos a ambos, a pesar de todo. Esa es la respuesta: tenemos que salvar a Mu sin entregarles a Kiki-  
  
-Angel- dijo Shion- ve y averigua lo que puedas- El chico asintió y se fue.  
  
-Ten cuidado- murmuró Afrodita.  
  
-Ahora- dijo Shion- tenemos que planear que hacer cuando nos traiga la localización de esos sujetos-  
  
**************  
  
Shaka volvió al Santuario lo más rápido que pudo, buscando a Mu. Tenía que hablar con él, pues, como había nacido en el Tíbet, era el único caballero que conocía el poder maligno de los sirvientes de Ravana.  
  
Shaka llegó al templo de Aries y se sorprendió mucho al hallarlo vacío. Corrió al de Tauro y le preguntó a Aldebarán por Mu.  
  
-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- dijo Aldebarán, y le contó todo lo que Shion les había dicho: que esa noche, unos intrusos invadieron el Santuario y se llevaron a Mu con ellos.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-dijo Shaka, sorprendido. No lo podía creer. Corrió a hablar con Shion. Seguramente en la desaparición de Padma y la de Mu estaban ligadas.  
  
Cuando Shion escuchó la historia de Shaka, movió la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-Me temo que todo el mundo está en peligro- dijo- entonces, el dios que tratan de liberar es Ravana... si matan a Mu, Kiki y los otros 9 que escaparon, Ravana podrá desatar todo su poder destructivo y acabará con todo...-  
  
-Tengo que ir por ella...- dijo Shaka con tristeza- porque Ravana perderá la paciencia y matará a Padma...-  
  
-Adelántate, Shaka- dijo Shion- ve a Tíbet, al antiguo palacio del Dalai Lama, que es donde hace 10 años mataron a los tibetanos...es muy posible que la tengan ahí-  
  
-Entonces iré- dijo Shaka- intenten sacar a Mu de ahí, pero por ningún motivo les entreguen a Kiki...-  
  
-Kiki estará en la casa de Sagitario- dijo Shion- ahí estará seguro-  
  
************  
  
Solenne y Sofía caminaban juntas por las calles de Atenas. La pelirroja estaba muy inquieta, como buscando algo. Solenne se sorprendió mucho de eso, pero no le preguntó nada a su amiga. Tres tipos altos, trajeados, se acercaron a ellas. Solenne se asustó al verse rodeada, pero al parecer, Sofía ya los conocía.  
  
-La jefa te está esperando- le dijo uno de los tipos a la pelirroja- dice que es urgente-  
  
-Ya voy- dijo ella.  
  
-Sofía, ¿quiénes son?- preguntó Solenne en voz baja.  
  
-Solenne, je dois aller avec ils- le susurró Sofía -tu ne dois pas suivre moi, s'il te plaît. Vais au Sanctuaire et ne dit pas rien a personne...- (n/a : traducción : 'Solenne, debo ir con ellos. No debes seguirme, por favor. Ve al Santuario y no le digas nada a nadie...')  
  
-Mais...- (n/a: traducción: 'Pero...')  
  
-Tu ne dois pas suivre moi...- dijo Sofía, y se separó de ella, para ir con los tres tipos. (n/a: traducción: 'No debes seguirme...')  
  
Solenne dudó unos momentos, pero alcanzó a ver que uno de los tres sujetos que se fueron con su amiga llevaba una pistola. Asustada, la chica francesa decidió seguir a su amiga y a los tipos desde lejos.  
  
Era fácil seguir a su amiga pelirroja gracias a sus llamativos cabellos. Los tipos altos volteaban a cada rato, como para asegurarse de que no fueran perseguidos. Solenne los siguió hasta una fábrica abandonada, donde los cuatro entraron.  
  
-Tengo que avisarle a los demás- murmuró Solenne para sí misma- no creo que sea muy seguro que ella esté ahí sola...-  
  
Cuando se volvió para salir corriendo de ahí, chocó contra un tipo trajeado, parecido a los que habían acompañado a Sofía. Otro más salió detrás de ella y la atrapó por la espalda.  
  
-Vaya, vaya- dijo el sujeto que la había atrapado- ¿qué tenemos aquí...?-  
  
-Una espía...-dijo el otro- y muy bonita...-  
  
-¡Suéltenme!-  
  
-Sería una lástima tener que matarte, preciosa- dijo otro hombre, saliendo de su escondite- pero antes nos divertiremos contigo un rato...- tomó el brazo de Solenne y le inyectó algo.  
  
-¿Qué me...? ¡Suéltenme!- Los tres hombres la arrastraban hacia la fábrica. La chica se empezó a sentir mareada y con sueño, a pesar de la situación en la que estaba. De pronto, un hombre apareció frente a ellos.  
  
-Déjenla en paz...-  
  
-¡Camus!- gritó Solenne, algo aliviada.  
  
-No te alegres tanto de que viniera este tipo- dijo uno de los sujetos- que de cualquier manera te llevaremos con nosotros...-  
  
-Eso lo veremos- dijo Camus, apretando los puños.  
  
Los tipos miraron con crueldad a Camus y luego a Solenne. En ese momento, el efecto de la sustancia que le habían inyectado a la chica se manifestó, haciendo que la chica se durmiera. Luego, uno de los tipos se la echó a la espalda y salió corriendo, protegido por los otros dos tipos.  
  
-Ya verán- dijo Camus con odio, y salió corriendo tras ellos. Unos minutos más tarde, los tres hombres estaban congelados. Con delicadeza, levantó a la chica del suelo y se la llevó al Santuario.  
  
************  
  
Mu seguía en el suelo. Estaba desesperado. Ya había dejado de luchar y forcejear contra las esposas en sus manos. Era inútil. Y el efecto de la diadema de metal en su frente ya daba sus señales. Todo a su alrededor se veía más borroso.  
  
-Es inútil- murmuraba el caballero para sí mismo- estoy perdido...no hay manera... ¿en qué estaba pensando...no merezco vivir siquiera...- y sus pensamientos eran cada vez más pesimistas.  
  
De pronto, alguien entró al cuarto donde Mu estaba encerrado. El caballero abrió los ojos, pero éstos estaban en blanco y se negaban a ver. Mu sintió que alguien levantaba su rostro entre las manos. Podía escuchar la respiración suspirosa de la persona que tenía enfrente. Con un 'click', sintió que la diadema de metal que le quemaba la frente era removida. En ese momento, Mu sintió un alivio inmediato, y toda la angustia y la desesperanza desaparecieron de su corazón en un instante. Escuchó otro chasquido metálico, y sus manos fueron liberadas también.  
  
Mu parpadeó y solo vio un brillo plateado. Parpadeó de nuevo: una máscara de plata. Era la otra mujer que había ido al Santuario la noche anterior, y estaba arrodillada junto a él.  
  
-¿Tú?- preguntó extrañado- ¿por qué...?-  
  
-No hagas preguntas- dijo ella- en unos minutos podrás teletransportarte de nuevo... descansa tu mente-  
  
Mu parpadeó de nuevo. Todo se veía más claro ahora. Se sentó en el suelo.  
  
-¿Porqué haces esto?- le preguntó el caballero- ¿quién eres?-  
  
-Shh, calla- dijo ella- descansa tu mente y no digas nada...si me descubren, yo también moriré o algo peor...-  
  
Mu la miró extrañado, pero su curiosidad era demasiada. Con un movimiento, el caballero le quitó la máscara. Vio el rostro conocido y asustado de una chica de ojos azules y cabellos rojos, con una banda azul en la frente.  
  
-¿Sofía?- murmuró Mu- ¿qué...?-  
  
-Shh, calla. Estaba tratando de ayudarlos- dijo ella, dejando que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla- sabía que planeaban matarlos, a ti y a Kiki, y por eso...-  
  
-Espera- la interrumpió Mu- tú no conocías a Kiki...-  
  
-Eso no importa- dijo ella- ahora escucha con atención, para que le digas esto al Patriarca y a Atena: también se han llevado a una chica que se llama Padma, que creo que es amiga de Shaka. Creen que es la princesa Sita del Ramayana, y...-  
  
-¿La que?-preguntó Mu. Ahora lo entendió todo, uniendo lo que recordaba y lo que había dicho Ming Na hacía unas horas, que antes no podía razonar. Hacía 10 años, en Tíbet, los sirvientes del demonio Ravana querían liberarlo. Para lograrlo, tenían que matar a los 100 tibetanos que aún vivían en ese país, y encontrar a la princesa Sita. Solo Mu y otros nueve, incluido Kiki, habían logrado escapar. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver Sofía en todo eso?  
  
-Yo te lo explicaré, si quieres- dijo una voz femenina, casi adivinando sus pensamientos, desde la puerta. Era Ming Na y dos hombres enormes. Uno de ellos atrapó a Sofía y la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas, levantándola y haciéndola gritar de dolor. Ming Na acentuó su horrible sonrisa.  
  
-Me engañaste, niña, lo admito- le dijo Ming Na, acercándose a Sofía, quien apretaba los ojos de dolor- pero tu cariño hacia este chico te traicionó. El caballerito dorado no lo entiende, pero le explicaré cual es la última pieza del rompecabezas- se acercó a la chica y le arrancó la banda azul de la frente. Había en ella dos marcas rojas iguales a las de Mu.  
  
En ese momento, Mu tuvo un chispazo de reconocimiento.  
  
-'No puede ser'- pensó-'si yo la vi morir...'-  
  
Mu no pudo seguir pensando en eso, porque vio que algo le estaban haciendo a Sofía.  
  
-Ahora, niña- prosiguió Ming Na- dijiste que ibas a ayudar a nuestro señor Ravana, dando tu sangre para que lo pudiéramos liberar; pero lo traicionaste, así que perderás tu mente y morirás también-  
  
-Déjala- gritó Mu, y trató de evitar que la lastimaran. Con un ademán, Ming Na utilizó su psicoquinesis que Mu chocara contra la pared. Mientras, Ming Na sacó otra diadema de metal y se la puso a la chica pelirroja. El hombre que la sujetaba la soltó, y Sofía cayó al suelo sin ninguna fuerza. Los hombres se acercaron a Mu y le volvieron a poner la diadema. Luego, junto con la Ming Na, salieron del cuarto, y los dejaron encerrados.  
  
Una vez solos, Mu se arrastró hacia donde estaba la chica, antes de perder su fuerza.  
  
-Sofía- le preguntó con debilidad- ¿tú eres...?-  
  
-Sí- dijo ella, antes de que acabara de preguntar. Con sus últimas energías, levantó los brazos y le quitó la diadema a Mu como la última vez. El caballero trató de quitarle la diadema a ella, pero no sabía como.  
  
**************  
  
-No ha regresado aún- murmuró Saori, preocupada.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Shion- ya volverá...-  
  
-¿A quien esperan?- preguntó Milo, quien iba a dejar algo con Shion.  
  
-A nadie que te interese, Milo- dijo el Patriarca de mal humor.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Milo- yo que tengo toda la intención de ayudar- y, ofendido, se fue bajando las escaleras hacia su templo.  
  
En la casa de Acuario, Milo encontró a Camus apenas llegando con Solenne inconsciente en brazos. Le ayudó a colocarla en la cama mientras el caballero de Acuario le explicó como la había encontrado.  
  
-Creo que ella vio algo importante- dijo Camus- porque la llamaron 'espía'-  
  
-Pues...para saberlo tendremos que esperar a que despierte- dijo Milo.  
  
***************  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Jeje, espero que les esté gustando Sigan mandando reviews!!!  
  
DarkLady_Iria: jeje, claro que todo está relacionado entre sí... más de lo que te imaginas... ¡¡gracias por escribir!! Y otra cosa, me encantó el fic de 'Correspondencia', aunque ya te mandé un review para decírtelo ¡gracias!  
  
Saria: gracias por escribir, espero que te guste también este chapter...  
  
Abby L. 


	10. C10: Recuerdo del Pasado

CAPITULO 10: RECUERDO DEL PASADO  
  
Mu había colocado a la chica en su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. No podía quitarle esa diadema, y tenía el horrible presentimiento de que el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Ming Na se lo había dicho: ese aparato les robaba la mente...en los hombres, el proceso dura un día; pero en las mujeres, una hora.  
  
-Es...inútil- murmuró ella con debilidad.  
  
-No lo es- dijo Mu- no te dejes vencer...-  
  
-Mu...- le dijo ella- yo...soy...Lhasa...-  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo pudiste sobrevivir?-  
  
****flashback****  
  
-¡CORRAN!- gritaban varias personas- ¡son ellos! ¡son los sirvientes de Ravana!-  
  
Mu, de diez años, miraba como no solo su casa, sino todo su pueblo era reducido a cenizas por el fuego de los hombres que iban armados y con antorchas. Días antes, Ravana había pedido ayuda a todos los de su raza para destruir al mundo, y muchos se habían negado.  
  
Mu miraba encolerizado como varios hombres y mujeres de su misma raza quemaban las casas y mataban a la gente. Corrió a la casa junto a la suya, que también se estaba incendiando.  
  
-¡Lhasa!- gritó- ¡Lhasa! ¿dónde estás?-  
  
-Aquí- dijo una voz débil. Mu encontró a una niña pelirroja de su edad, apretando su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, mientras un bebé lloraba en la cama cerca de ella.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?-  
  
-Una bala en mi hombro- dijo ella- pero estoy bien-  
  
Mu rompió una de las mangas de su camisa y la ató al brazo de Lhasa, para contener la hemorragia.  
  
-Parece que la bala salió- le dijo a la niña- vamos, en India iremos a un hospital-  
  
-Sí- dijo ella, y tomando al bebé con su brazo sano, salieron corriendo de la casa.  
  
-Ahí están- dijo uno de los sirvientes de Ravana, que los alcanzó a ver a lo lejos- ¡no los dejen escapar!-  
  
-¡Corre, Lhasa!- le decía Mu.  
  
Pero el peso del bebé y su brazo herido del que aún corría sangre le impedían correr tan rápido como era necesario. Otra bala alcanzó a la niña y la hizo caer al suelo.  
  
-¡Lhasa!- gritó Mu, y volvió a donde estaba ella. No le alcanzó a ver la herida, pero sí notó que la palidez de la niña iba aumentando- vamos, Lhasa, te llevaré-  
  
-Me...me voy a morir, Mu- le dijo Lhasa entre lágrimas- ya...no puedo hacer nada para salvarme...llévate a mi hermano... sálvense ustedes...-  
  
-¡No!- dijo Mu, pero ella cerró los ojos y perdió la conciencia. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Mu tomó al bebé y siguió corriendo. Una vez lejos, se escondió tras una enorme roca y miró atrás.  
  
Los sirvientes de Ravana habían alcanzado a Lhasa. Mu vio como una mujer de su raza volteaba boca arriba el cuerpo de la niña con un pie, con desprecio.  
  
-Pobre niña estúpida- dijo la mujer en voz alta- y se hubiera salvado, todo por intentar salvar al bebé... ¡Ahora busquen al otro!- ordenó.  
  
Mu se llenó de ira. Puso al bebé en el suelo y se mostró a los que lo perseguían.  
  
-¡Aquí estoy!- gritó- y les haré pagar por lo que le hicieron a Lhasa. ¡Stardust Revolution!-  
  
El ataque le dio a la mujer en el rostro. Aprovechando la confusión, Mu tomó al bebé de nuevo y corrió sin detenerse hasta encontrar a otros ocho tibetanos que también habían escapado, unos de su propia raza y otros no. Después de llegar a la India, Mu se fue al Santuario.  
  
***********  
  
-¿Cómo no moriste?- preguntó Mu- si la otra bala...-  
  
-Yo... un hombre...me encontró...y me salvó...- dijo ella- la bala...me dio... aquí...- señaló su tobillo- dile...a él... a mi hermano... que...que lo siento...-  
  
-No- le dijo Mu- tú se lo dirás. No te vayas, no dejes que ese objeto te venza...- la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-Ya...no...tengo...fuerzas...-  
  
-Hazlo por tu hermano- le dijo Mu- tienes que decírselo...- pero los ojos de Sofía se pusieron en blanco-¡no...!-  
  
Tres hombres trajeados entraron al cuarto.  
  
-El proceso casi termina- dijo uno- y la jefa nos dio permiso de divertirnos con ella hasta que lleguemos a Tíbet. Ahora entrégala, que su mente ya está perdida para siempre y su cuerpo ya es lo único que queda de ella...-  
  
-Nunca- dijo Mu, abrazándola con más fuerza.  
  
-Entrégala- dijo otro hombre- sabes bien que está perdida para siempre...-  
  
-No- dijo Mu, y movió a la chica con delicadeza- Sofía, despierta, por favor...- trató de nuevo quitarle la diadema de metal. No pudo. Intentó de la otra manera, apretando en vez de aflojando. La diadema se abrió- vamos, Sofía, despierta...-  
  
La chica no respondió. Sus ojos seguían en blanco. Los tres hombres rieron burlonamente.  
  
-Vamos, Sofía- le dijo Mu- Kiki y yo te estamos esperando... ¡despierta!-  
  
Sofía parpadeó. Miró a su alrededor, confundida y asustada. Cuando vio a Mu, Sofía sonrió y lo abrazó, quien se sonrojó ligeramente, sorprendido.  
  
-¡No es posible!- dijo uno de los hombres- tu mente debería haber estado sometida a nosotros...-  
  
Sofía no pudo contestar, porque se desmayó. Mu comprendió que esto había sido porque se había agotado demasiado luchando contra el aparato de metal, pero ya estaba fuera de peligro. El caballero la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la salida.  
  
-¿Te olvidas de algo?- le preguntó uno de los hombres- tienes que vencernos antes de irte...-  
  
-Ah, sí- dijo Mu indiferente- gracias por recordármelo...- levantó un brazo- ¡Stardust Revolution!-  
  
Una vez vencidos los tres hombres, Mu salió de ahí con Sofía en sus brazos.  
  
*************  
  
En el Santuario, en la casa de Sagitario, Kiki seguía haciendo preguntas sobre su maestro. Aioros ya se había cansado de contestar una tras otra con frases como 'no lo sé', 'no tengo idea' y 'deja de estar molestando', entre otras. Aún le dolía el golpe que se había dado la noche anterior.  
  
Cuando Kiki por fin dejó de molestar y se fue a dormir, Aioros también se tendió sobre su cama boca arriba. Vaya que si era agotado cuidar a Kiki, y compadecía a Mu. Suspiró. Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Pasen- dijo desganado. 'Otra vez Kiki no' pensó. Pero no fue Kiki, sino Andrea, quien entró.  
  
-Quise saber que estuvieras bien...- dijo ella, sonriente- la última vez que te vi estabas inconsciente...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo él, con una sonrisa tan encantadora que Andrea se quitó la máscara y lo besó.  
  
-¿Y porqué fue eso?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Nada más- le dijo Andrea- duérmete un rato, porque ya vi que Kiki no te ha dejado descansar...-  
  
**************  
  
-¡Mu!- gritó Aldebarán, quien cuidaba la casa de Aries- ¿qué sucedió? ¿dónde has estado? ¿quién es...?- pero con un ademán Mu le pidió que se callara.  
  
-Aldebarán, ¿dónde está Kiki?-  
  
-En el templo de Sagitario, con Aioros- le dijo- ambos están bien-  
  
Aliviado, Mu puso a Sofía en una cama, la arropó con cuidado, y llamó a Shion y a Kanon. Le explicó al Patriarca todo lo que sabía y lo que había pasado. Se extrañó mucho que Shion hiciera tantas preguntas sobe la chica.  
  
-Camus trajo también a una chica- le explicó Shion- creo que es amiga de ella- Mu se encogió de hombros. Shion continuó- ¿qué más da? Entonces Kanon se quedará aquí a vigilar mientras duermes, porque debes descansar tu mente para recuperarte del efecto de ese aparato...-  
  
Kanon asintió, y se retiró a la entrada de la casa de Aries.  
  
-Le avisaré a Kiki que estás bien- le dijo Shion a Mu, quien hizo una expresión de sufrimiento. Shion sonrió- pero no sufras, no le permitiré venir a verte hasta mañana-  
  
-Gracias- le dijo Mu, aliviado. Una vez que el Patriarca se fue, Mu se tendió sobre la cama, junto a la chica, que seguía durmiendo profundamente. Cerró los ojos, y un sueño dulce y tranquilo llegó a él.  
  
**************  
  
-¿Dice que mi maestro está bien?- Kiki estaba a punto de saltar y gritar de alegría.  
  
-Sí, Kiki, pero está muy cansado- le dijo Shion- quédate aquí, mañana podrás verlo-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Nada de peros, Kiki- dijo Shion con cariño, aunque también con firmeza- deja que descanse... ya sabes que está bien-  
  
*************  
  
En la casa de Acuario, Milo y Camus acababan de escuchar las noticias de Shion, y aunque estaban aliviados de que Mu estuviera a salvo, se sorprendieron de que Sofía también fuera de la misma raza que Mu.  
  
-No sabía que hubiera más de ellos- dijo Milo.  
  
-Ahora están por todo el mundo, desde que destruyeron el Tíbet hace 10 años- dijo Camus- aunque nunca creí que hubiera uno en Grecia-  
  
En ese momento, Solenne despertó de su sueño inducido, asustada y confundida al encontrarse en un sitio extraño. Camus lo notó y la tranquilizó.  
  
-Está bien- le dijo con cariño- estás en la casa de Acuario- y le explicó como la había encontrado y lo que sucedió después.  
  
-¡Sofía!- gritó Solenne, recordando de pronto- esos hombres la llevaron con ellos, y...-  
  
-Tranquila- le dijo Camus- Sofía también está aquí, en la casa de Aries. Alguien la está cuidando-  
  
Solenne suspiró aliviada y abrazó a Camus, quien la recibió sonrojándose visiblemente. Milo solo emitió un silbidito y, notando que sobraba, se fue a su casa con una enorme sonrisa burlona.  
  
****************  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Mu abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro asustado de Kiki.  
  
-¿Kiki?- preguntó- ¿qué pasa?-  
  
-¡Estás bien!- gritó el niño lleno de alegría.  
  
-Shhh- Mu temía despertar a Sofía, pero la chica estaba profundamente dormida aún-¿qué sucedió contigo?- le preguntó en un susurro.  
  
-Pues... hablé con Aioros, pero alguien me insertó una aguja o algo en el brazo, y me quedé dormido. Cuando desperté, me dijeron que te habían llevado...-  
  
-Así fue- dijo Mu, y abrazó al pequeño. Tuvo tanto miedo de que lo hubieran lastimado a él también. Shaka tenía razón: aunque en realidad era el hermano de Lhasa, Kiki era ya como su propio hermano. Ahora, acababa de descubrir que Sofía era realmente Lhasa.  
  
Mu recordaba perfectamente como los padres de Lhasa y la mayoría de la gente de Tíbet se negaron a ayudar a Ravana a conquistar y destruir el mundo. Y que muchos de su misma raza, como Ming Na, cayeron en la tentación del poder de Ravana les ofrecía.  
  
-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Kiki, sacando a Mu de sus pensamientos- ¿es la chica de la que me hablaste?-  
  
-Sí- le dijo Mu con sinceridad- ella me salvó, arriesgando su vida...- bajó la mirada con tristeza- Kiki, hay algo que debo decirte-  
  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó. Mu suspiró. Tenía que decirle la verdad.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre tu hermana?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Kiki- que la mataron, y te pidió que me salvaras...-  
  
-Así lo creí-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
  
-Que... que tu hermana está con vida- le dijo Mu, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Es...?- preguntó Kiki sorprendido.  
  
-Pregúntaselo tú mismo-  
  
-¿Puedo...?-  
  
Mu asintió. Con un delicado movimiento, Kiki despertó a la chica. Sofía abrió los ojos, algo confundida de estar en un lugar extraño. Pasó su mirada de Kiki a Mu y sonrió.  
  
-¿Tú eres Lhasa?- preguntó Kiki- ¿eres mi hermana?-  
  
Sofía lo miró, algo sorprendida. De nuevo, pasó su vista de Kiki a Mu, quien le sonrió y asintió. Ella también sonrió y abrazó a Kiki.  
  
-Sí, yo soy Lhasa- y no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Kiki también lloraba de alegría. Mu no quiso estorbar en ese reencuentro de hermanos y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.  
  
*************  
  
-¿Qué demonios les pasó a ustedes dos?- Máscara Mortal reprendía a su sobrino Dante y a Alejandro, el aprendiz de Milo.  
  
-Nada- dijeron los dos a coro.  
  
-Ambos ya han causado suficientes problemas- dijo el caballero dorado- ¿ahora que hicieron?-  
  
-Pues... queríamos salir con unas chicas...mayores que nosotros- dijo Dante y, ante la mirada de su maestro, se corrigió- bueno, todo fue idea de Alejandro.  
  
'De tal maestro tal alumno' pensó Máscara Mortal.  
  
-Sí, pero no tenía que golpearme- reclamó Alejandro.  
  
-Lo tienes bien merecido- dijo una chica detrás de el. Máscara Mortal y los dos chicos voltearon. Cómo había llegado ahí, no tenían ni idea. Los dos chicos palidecieron y se escondieron detrás de Máscara Mortal.  
  
-¿Y, se puede saber quien eres y cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó el caballero dorado.  
  
-Me llamo Kila- dijo la chica- vine porque este par de pervertidos han estado molestándome. También estaban siguiendo y molestando a Rahula, y quiero darles su merecido...-  
  
-No me digas...- dijo Máscara Mortal, con una sonrisa malévola para Dante y Alejandro. La chica sonrió, y los dos chicos palidecieron, si es que era posible, aún más.  
  
***************  
  
-Me alegro de que Mu esté bien- dijo Saori- ahora tenemos que pensar en lo que está haciendo Shaka en Tíbet-  
  
-Sí, tenemos que decidir algo pronto con respecto a eso- dijo Shion- Ravana pronto tendrá la fuerza suficiente para destruir al mundo...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Hola!!! Espero que les esté gustando... ¡¡Sigan mandando reviews, los aprecio muchísimo!!  
  
Abby L. 


	11. C11: El Sacrificio de los Caballeros Dor...

CAPÍTULO 11: EL SACRIFICIO DE LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS  
  
Máscara Mortal y la chica, Kila, le dieron una paliza a Dante y Alejandro. Fue una paliza tal, que los chicos prefirieron desaparecer de la casa por un rato. A Kila no parecía molestarle la...decoración de la casa de Cáncer, y parecía llevarse más o menos bien (n/a: tomando en cuenta lo fácil que le resulta a Máscara Mortal ahuyentar a las chicas).  
  
Alguien vino a amargarles el día (adivinen quien...) Milo iba bajando hacia la casa de Aries. Quería echarle un vistazo a la chica de Mu. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Máscara Mortal platicando en su casa con una chica.  
  
-Vaya, vaya- dijo Milo con envidia, pues no había tenido ninguna suerte con las chicas- parece que el 'espanta-chicas' ya consiguió una-  
  
Máscara Mortal lo ignoró, pero Kila se enfadó y le dio un tremendo golpe en la boca del estómago, que tiró al caballero de Escorpión al suelo totalmente sin aire.  
  
-No vuelvas a insultarlo- dijo Kila de mal humor, mostrándole su puño amenazante. Ambos caballeros estaban sorprendidos.  
  
-Ya me voy, ya me voy- dijo Milo malhumorado- en todas partes estoy de sobra...- y se fue.  
  
Máscara Mortal miró a la chica, asombrado.  
  
***************  
  
Milo llegó a la casa de Aries y encontró a Mu platicando con Kanon en la entrada de la casa, y se llevó una enorme decepción. Quería molestar al caballero de Aries.  
  
-Mu- dijo Milo- ¿qué sucedió?-  
  
Con serenidad, Mu le contó al caballero de Escorpión lo que había sucedido desde que despertó en aquella fábrica abandonada hasta la noche anterior. Milo se decepcionó aún más al no poder encontrar nada en el relato de Mu que le pudiera servir para molestar al caballero de Aries.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Milo, aburrido. Suspiró.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Milo?- preguntó Kanon.  
  
-Nada- dijo Milo- estoy algo... molesto-  
  
-¿Y eso porqué?-  
  
-Porque... ya todos tienen una chica... hasta Máscara Mortal-  
  
-Y Saga y yo somos parte de la pared, ¿o que?- dijo Kanon algo molesto.  
  
-No es eso- dijo Milo-es... difícil de explicar-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Kanon- ¿porqué no te dedicas mejor a buscar una chica en vez de estar molestando a Mu y a los otros?-  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Milo pensativo.  
  
***************  
  
Kiki parecía un bebé con un juguete nuevo, y no permitía que nadie se acercara a su hermana, ni siquiera Mu cuando quería comprobar que no estuviera herida.  
  
-Kiki...- dijo Mu, pero el chiquillo abrazaba a Sofía como si se fuera a ir volando de repente. A Mu no lo hizo mucha gracia. La chica lo notó y, devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermanito y calmándolo con algunas palabras, el niño la soltó y salió algo malhumorado y poco convencido.  
  
-¿Y siempre es así?- preguntó ella, sonriente.  
  
-No- dijo Mu- es muy raro que se porte así... -  
  
-Ya veo-  
  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-  
  
-Lo que quieras- dijo ella, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Porqué no nos buscaste cuando estuviste bien?-  
  
-Pues... yo fui dada en adopción a una familia aquí en Grecia...-explicó Sofía- no me permitieron buscarlos... hace poco cumplí 18 años y me dejaron ir, porque ya no tenían ningún derecho de retenerme-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Mu - Kiki y yo estuvimos hasta hace poco en Jamir, porque había problemas en el Santuario...- tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas- pero, ¿porqué querías guardar en secreto tu origen?-  
  
-Porque... debes saber que Ravana ha estado buscando a gente de nuestra raza para hacer... una especie de ejército...- explicó ella- y matan a los que se niegan... yo escondí mucho tiempo mi raza, pero pudieron encontrarme por culpa de mi... aura, que es algo diferente- bajó la mirada- así que siempre estaban tras de mí, para obligarme a ayudarlos. Después de que me salvaste aquella vez, acepté ayudarlos... pero con toda intención de traicionarlos-  
  
-No te debiste arriesgar así- le dijo Mu, aunque muy dentro de él, sabía que le debía la vida a la chica. Ella sonrió.  
  
-Tenía que hacerlo- dijo Sofía- porque tu vida y la de Kiki dependían de ello-  
  
***************  
  
-Bueno, enviaremos a los caballeros dorados- dijo Saori- Shaka ya está allá, y no podemos arriesgarnos a mandar a los de bronce-  
  
-Tiene razón- dijo Shion.  
  
-Entonces, debemos avisarles- dijo Saori- que partan esta misma tarde, porque no podemos perder más tiempo. Si ya consiguieron la sangre de todos, pueden revivir a Ravana en cualquier momento-  
  
-¿Y quienes quedarán a cargo de las casas?- preguntó Seiya- ¿los aprendices?-  
  
-Yo creo que sería lo más prudente- dijo Saori- los aprendices...- se quedó algo pensativa- sí, y los caballeros de bronce, que llenen los lugares que sobren...-  
  
-Menos Piscis- dijo Shion con una mirada significativa.  
  
-Sí, menos Piscis- dijo Saori, captando la mirada del Patriarca- que las dos chicas que trajeron Camus y Mu se queden en la casa de Piscis...-  
  
-De acuerdo- los cinco caballeros de bronce dijeron a coro, sin atreverse a preguntar por el aprendiz de Piscis, y fueron con los caballeros dorados a avisarles.  
  
****************  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto Mu, que alegaba que Kiki no podía defender solo la casa de Aries: no porque no tuviera el poder o el valor, sino porque los sirvientes de Ravana también estaban tras su vida, y no quería arriesgarlo. Saori le prometió que los caballeros de plata cuidarían los alrededores del Santuario, para evitar que los intrusos se llegaran a acercar a las Doce Casas.  
  
Así quedaron: Kiki en Aries, Pierre en Tauro, Kanon en Géminis, Dante en Cáncer, Ana en Leo, Rahula en Virgo, Shiryu en Libra, Alejandro en Escorpión, Seiya en Sagitario, Ikki en Capricornio, Hyoga en Acuario y Shun en Piscis junto con las dos chicas.  
  
****************  
  
Cuando los caballeros dorados se preparaban para partir del Santuario, algo llamó al cosmo de Rahula mientras meditaba: era el cosmo de su hermano Shaka. Su hermano estaba en peligro. Corrió a la biblioteca de Shaka y buscó entre los libros. Encontró uno viejo, que había sido parcialmente quemado, pero aún era legible en su totalidad. Rahula abrió la primera página: 'El Ramayana'.  
  
El chico leyó varias páginas. Encontró la historia de un joven príncipe que conoció a una princesa. El malvado demonio Ravana se propuso quitarle a la princesa Sita y la encerró en una torre. Pero Ravana sabía que el príncipe Rama iría a salvarla, por lo que le puso una trampa.  
  
-¡Una trampa!- pensó Rahula- eso es lo que está sucediendo-  
  
El chico volvió a elevar su cosmo, para ver si podía alcanzar al de su hermano y ayudarlo de alguna manera. Nada. Parecía que algo estaba bloqueando sus cosmos. De pronto, un brillo dorado en su casa. Rahula se acercó, abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de su hermano mayor. La armadura de Virgo apareció frente a él.  
  
-¡Shaka!- Rahula exclamó, asustado, y corrió hacia el templo de Atena para avisarle a Saori y Shion lo que acababa de sentir.  
  
*************  
  
-¿Dices que una trampa?- preguntó Saori.  
  
-Sí- dijo Rahula- y creo haber entendido como funciona. Mientras más poderoso sea un cosmo, la trampa intentará retenerlo...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
  
-Que si alguien posee un cosmo más poderoso que el de mi hermano y lo hace arder cerca de donde está, Shaka será liberado y la persona del cosmo más poderoso será atrapada-  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Shion, lanzándole una mirada significativa a los otros caballeros dorados, que estaban a punto de marcharse. Todos asintieron.  
  
**************  
  
-¿Qué van a que?- Andrea no podía creer lo que Aioros le estaba diciendo.  
  
-Tenemos que ayudar a Shaka- explicó Aioros.  
  
-Sí, ayudar es algo...pero sacrificarse así- dijo Andrea.  
  
-Es la única opción- dijo Aioros- Shaka tiene que terminar esto, y tenemos que ayudarlo-  
  
-Pero...-murmuró Andrea, pero el caballero la interrumpió.  
  
-No te preocupes por nosotros- dijo Aioros- sé que es peligroso, pero todo saldrá bien...-  
  
-Eso espero- dijo Andrea con tristeza, recibiendo un beso de Aioros en su mejilla antes de verlo partir y llenar sus ojos de lágrimas.  
  
************  
  
Solenne también se resistió algo a que Camus la dejara, pero no fue nada comparado con Sofía.  
  
-¡No, no y no!- dijo la chica, cruzando los brazos con determinación. Mu suspiró. De seguro, la necedad de Kiki tenía una base genética, y acababa de descubrirla.  
  
-Sofía, entiende que...-  
  
-¡No! ¡Entiende tú!- dijo ella- no pueden ir a sacrificarse así, y menos tú, porque esos tipos te están persiguiendo...-  
  
-Tengo que ir a ayudar a Shaka- dijo Mu- tiene que continuar el curso del Ramayana...-  
  
-No tienes que ser tú- dijo Sofía, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas sonrojadas- sabes que los otros caballeros...- pero ya no pudo continuar. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de romperse de tristeza. Mu la abrazó con ternura, mientras ella seguía llorando.  
  
-No llores- le dijo con cariño el caballero- no llores, bonita...-  
  
-No...no quiero...no quiero que te pase nada...- dijo Sofía entre sollozos.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Mu- Ravana solo se encargará de Shaka, porque su destino es pelear con él y solo con él. Los demás estaremos bien- soltó a la chica después de besar su frente, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Sofía corrió hacia él y lo abrazó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza –Sofía...-  
  
-Lo siento...-dijo ella, sin soltarlo- yo...lo siento... espero que todo salga bien...- la chica trató de dejar de llorar, pero Mu notó en gran esfuerzo que hacía. Conmovido, quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el pulgar. La besó en los labios con ternura y la abrazó.  
  
-Todo saldrá bien, mi amor...- le susurró el caballero.  
  
-Cuídate mucho- dijo ella.  
  
**************  
  
Solenne nunca había visto a su amiga pelirroja tan triste. No solo Mu se había ido, sino también la habían separado de su hermano, porque Kiki estaba encargado de cuidar la casa de Aries y ella, para su protección, había sido llevada a la casa de Piscis.  
  
Pasaron algunas horas desde que los caballeros dorados partieron a Tíbet. Los caballeros de bronce y los aprendices estaban muy nerviosos, incluso Kanon. De pronto, en cada casa apareció un brillo dorado, sustituido por la armadura de la casa correspondiente. Todos se sorprendieron. En Aries, Kiki tocó con tristeza la armadura de su maestro. Sofía se estremeció al ver aparecer la armadura de Piscis. Un horrible cosmo se sintió entonces en todo el Santuario.  
  
-Es ella- murmuró Sofía- es Ming Na-  
  
-¿Quién es...?¿a dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Solenne, pero Sofía no respondió y corrió escaleras abajo.  
  
***************  
  
-Vaya, vaya...- dijo Ming Na en la casa de Aries- otro carnerito dorado...- esta vez, Ming Na tampoco venía sola... un hombre alto la acompañaba. Miró a Kiki con maldad. El chico no se dejó intimidar.  
  
-Está prohibido para ustedes estar aquí- dijo Kiki.  
  
-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?- dijo Ming Na, acentuando su horrible sonrisa. La cicatriz deformaba su cara aún más.  
  
La mujer hizo un ademán y lanzó a Kiki contra la pared con su poderosa psicoquinesis. El pelirrojo se hizo una herida en el brazo que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato. El hombre que acompañaba a Ming Na levantó a Kiki del suelo y lo sostuvo para que la mujer llenara un pequeño frasco con su sangre.  
  
-Tienes dos opciones, niño- dijo Ming Na- rendirte y dejar que te llevemos con tu maestro a Tíbet y ayudarnos o morir ahí...-  
  
-¡Nunca!- gritó Kiki- ¡Stardust Revolution!-  
  
El ataque de Kiki no fue muy fuerte, pero sí suficiente para que el hombre lo soltara.  
  
-¡Ahora verás!- gritó Ming Na, enfurecida, lanzando a Kiki contra la pared con su psicoquinesis una vez más- ahora que tengo tu sangre, no hay ninguna necesidad de mantenerte con vida...- se dirigió al hombre junto a ella- ¡destrúyelo de una vez!-  
  
El hombre se acercó a Kiki, quien no pudo huir por culpa de la psicoquinesis de Ming Na. El hombre apretó el cuello del niño, intentando estrangularlo. Sin poder respirar ni moverse, Kiki se desesperó. Pero de pronto, una rosa blanca se clavó en el pecho del hombre. Una rosa que se volvió roja casi de inmediato. El hombre cayó al suelo sin vida.  
  
-No es posible- murmuró Kiki- si Afrodita también se fue con mi maestro y los otros...-  
  
Pero no había sido Afrodita quien lanzó la rosa. Kiki miró sorprendido a la persona que sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas, blancas y negras entre sus brazos, como si fuera un ramillete de simples flores inofensivas. Ming Na también se sorprendió.  
  
-¡Tu!- gritó Ming Na, encolerizada.  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
**************  
  
Jeje, sorry por dejarlos en suspenso, no fue mi intención... (jeje, claro que sí lo fue) Clases de francés con Camus, favor de comunicarse al 83000000 para reservar... (no se crean) Sigan mandando reviews, plis!!! Y los quiero más que ayer... Cuídense...  
  
Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: ya lo sé, pero tus padres me matarán por los puntos...  
  
NémesisVH: jeje, gracias por seguir leyendo...  
  
Silverhell: hola jeje, mejor lee el otro fic...  
  
Hikari I.: jeje, sí, es que la doctora Chen me cae gorda... quiero decir, Luka y Carter son... hermosos... ¿y elige a Pratt? Dios, eso es estar mal del cerebro... trata muy mal a Abby solo porque aún no es doctora... jeje, no, no fue por eso..., es que me agradó el nombre para un villano...  
  
Saria: ¡Manda reviews!!! T-T ya no me mandas reviews!!!!  
  
DarkLady_Iria: jeje, no creo que estés exagerando...  
  
Abby L. 


	12. C12: El Foso de la Desesperanza

CAPÍTULO 12: EL FOSO DE LA DESESPERANZA  
  
-¡Tú!- gritó Ming Na, enfurecida. Kiki miró asombrado a la persona que había lanzado la rosa blanca y lo había salvado. Era un chico de ojos azules que usaba el uniforme de los aprendices, con un paliacate negro y dos rayas rojas; una en la frente y otra en las mejillas. Era Angel.  
  
-Sí, yo- dijo Angel, levantando otra rosa blanca en su mano, desafiante- ahora deja en paz a mi amigo y vete de aquí, si no quieres tener su mismo fin- señaló al hombre en el suelo. Ming Na miró con odio al chico: no podía hacer nada sola, y Angel lo sabía muy bien.  
  
-Me iré- dijo Ming Na- pero volveré y los haré pedazos...primero serán los caballeros dorados y luego ustedes...-  
  
-Sí, claro...- dijo el aprendiz de Piscis, reprimiendo un escalofrío- ahora vete...-  
  
Ming Na desapareció. Angel se acercó a Kiki y examinó su herida.  
  
-Estarás bien- dijo él, sonriendo- no fue nada...- pero el chiquillo seguía mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre.  
  
-¿Qué...?- murmuró Kiki- ¿cómo...como llegaste aquí?-  
  
-Pues... soy un aprendiz igual que tú- dijo él, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Pero cuándo llegaste aquí?- dijo Kiki- si Shion dijo que no estabas aquí...-  
  
-Lo olvidó, Kiki- dijo Angel con una sonrisa inocente- he estado en el templo de Atena todo este tiempo-  
  
Kiki estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo de nuevo, porque no le creía, pero en ese momento llegaron los otros aprendices con Saori y Shion.  
  
-Tengo noticias- dijo Rahula, antes de que Kiki pudiera preguntar que hacían todos ahí- los caballeros dorados han caído en la trampa, y Shaka ha sido liberado-  
  
-Ahora, todo depende de él- dijo Shion.  
  
-Pero tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Kiki- si no podemos ayudar a Shaka, por lo menos sacar a mi maestro y a los otros de la trampa-  
  
Todos los aprendices asintieron.  
  
-No podemos dejar el Santuario sin protección- dijo Shion.  
  
-No será necesario- dijo Seiya- los caballeros de bronce nos quedaremos, pero deja que los aprendices vayan...-  
  
-Ustedes cinco no son suficientes- dijo Shion, dudoso.  
  
-Nosotras ayudaremos- dijo Marín. June, Shaina y Andrea estaban con ella, y asintieron.  
  
-Nos quedaremos ocho personas en las Doce Casas- dijo Shaina- los cinco caballeros de bronce, más Marín, June y yo...- miró significativamente a Andrea.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Shion- pero más vale que Kiki y Angel se queden...-  
  
-¿Por qué?- reclamó Kiki de inmediato.  
  
-Tú eres demasiado joven- dijo Shion- y él aún no ha entrenado lo suficiente...-  
  
-No somos débiles- dijo Angel inmediatamente, cruzando los brazos- yo también soy un caballero...-  
  
-Como quieran- dijo Shion, vencido, aunque lanzándole al aprendiz de Piscis una mirada de 'no-creo-que-sea-una-buena-idea-pero-tú-sabes-lo-que-haces'  
  
Los aprendices se pusieron las armaduras que les correspondían. La armadura de Aries le quedaba a Kiki a la perfección, pues ya no era tan pequeño. Pierre se puso la de Tauro, e hizo que Ana se ruborizara. Se le veía muy bien y, al parecer, los problemas entre ambos ya habían terminado. Dante se puso la armadura de Cáncer. Rahula, con la armadura de Virgo, era la viva imagen de su hermano mayor. Alejandro no se parecía mucho a Milo, excepto en los ojos. Ana se puso la armadura de Leo, y conservaba puesta su máscara. Angel se puso la de Piscis.  
  
Una vez listos, Kanon, con la armadura de Géminis, sonrió y miró a los demás.  
  
-Ahora vamos- dijo Angel- que el tiempo apremia...-  
  
-Esperen- dijo de pronto Saori- yo también iré...-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijeron todos, sorprendidos.  
  
-Pero Atena, no te puedes arriesgar así- dijo Shion- es peligroso, Ravana no es un enemigo tan simple...-  
  
-Por eso mismo- interrumpió Saori- no puedo abandonar a Shaka y a los otros así. Un dios, o mejor dicho, un demonio quiere destruir al mundo, y es mi deber ayudar... ¡no me quedaré aquí escondida!-  
  
-No, Saori- dijo Seiya, hablando prudentemente (n/a: por primera vez en su vida!!!)- no debes exponerte así... mejor, que Marín y Andrea vayan a ayudarlos-  
  
Las dos amazonas asintieron.  
  
-Seiya tiene razón- dijo Rahula- para que Shaka gane, no debe alterar el curso del Ramayana. Es mejor ir por los caballeros dorados y dejar que mi hermano se encargue de Ravana-  
  
**************  
  
Shaka se acercaba cada vez más al que había sido el palacio del Dalai Lama cuando Tíbet era un país independiente, antes de que China lo anexara.  
  
-Que horrible prisión- dijo el caballero- es la peor manera de retener a alguien...- pensó en donde había estado prisionero, y de donde se acababa de librar. Además, agradecía en su corazón a sus amigos que acababan de caer en la trampa para salvarlo.  
  
Conforme se acercaba al palacio, el corazón de Shaka latía con tanta fuerza que le incomodaba. El camino se volvía más y más oscuro a cada paso que daba: tanto, que solo su cosmo era capaz de iluminar su alrededor.  
  
-Shaka- dijo una voz fría y cruel- te estaba esperando...-  
  
Sorprendido, el caballero dorado abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, pero no logró ver nada en tanta oscuridad.  
  
-¿Quién eres?-  
  
-Soy el nuevo amo de la Tierra, y acabo de ser liberado por la sangre de tres personas que faltaban...- dijo la voz. Shaka supo de quien se trataba gracias a estas palabras.  
  
-¡Ravana!- murmuró- ¿qué es lo que quieres?-  
  
-Cambiar el curso del Ramayana- dijo Ravana- así que solo tengo que eliminarte y quedarme con la princesa Sita-  
  
-Eso lo veremos- dijo Shaka, preparándose para pelear.  
  
***************  
  
Los caballeros dorados se hallaron en un mundo extraño y vacío. Sus armaduras había desaparecido tan pronto como elevaron su cosmo para ayudar a Shaka.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Shura.  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Aldebarán.  
  
-Bienvenidos, caballeros dorados- dijo una voz, pero ninguno de los diez chicos pudo hallar su origen.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Saga- ¿y dónde estamos?-  
  
-Están en el foso de la Desesperanza- dijo la voz- el único lugar del que nunca lograrán salir... así que prepárense a sufrir...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Que ya es hora de que se separen los grandes amigos- dijo la voz.  
  
Y tras un parpadeo, cada caballero dorado se encontró solo en medio de la nada.  
  
*************  
  
Afrodita caminaba solo, por un campo.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- murmuró- ¿y dónde están los demás?-  
  
De pronto, vio que comenzó a llover fuego del cielo y, cerca de donde él estaba de pie, vio un cadáver cubierto de sangre. Se acercó. Era él mismo. Y, junto a lo que parecía ser su cuerpo sin vida, vio aparecer alrededor de él a los otros santos dorados, agonizantes y dando horribles gritos de dolor.  
  
-¡No!-  
  
Más allá, vio a Saori y a Angel, ambos también cubiertos de heridas y llorando de dolor. Afrodita se arrodilló en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza y llorando con desesperación.  
  
*************  
  
Camus caminaba solo por un lugar que se parecía mucho a Siberia. En ese momento, apareció frente a él un enorme cubo de hielo, como el que había conjurado para congelar a Hyoga mucho tiempo atrás. Dentro del enorme hielo, yacía Hyoga, congelado y con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Parecía pedirle auxilio, desde adentro. Camus trató de romper el hielo, pero no lo logró.  
  
-¡Hyoga!- gritó Camus. En ese momento, escuchó los gritos de una chica. Camus se volvió, y vio a Solenne siendo perseguida por cuatro hombres- ¡¡Solenne!!-  
  
Los hombres la alcanzaron y comenzaron a golpearla.  
  
-¡No! ¡Déjenla!- gritaba el caballero, y trató de ir en su auxilio, pero no se pudo mover: sus piernas estaban congeladas. Camus se desesperó- ¡¡Solenne!!-  
  
**************  
  
Shura se encontró en el interior de una Iglesia. Vio a Aioros junto a él y a los otros caballeros dorados, que parecían llorar. La luz de las velas le daba un toque tétrico al ambiente.  
  
-¡Aioros!- dijo Shura- ¿qué pasa? ¿dónde estamos?-  
  
-Tú- Shura escuchó a Aioros decir con odio- ¡asesino!-  
  
-¿Qué...?-  
  
-¡Asesino!- gritó Aioros- primero me mataste a mí, y ahora a Camus-  
  
Los otros caballeros se levantaron y rodearon a Shura, coreando la palabra: 'asesino' una y otra vez.  
  
-No- dijo Shura- yo no maté a Camus... Aioros, creí que me habías perdonado...-  
  
-Lárgate de aquí- Milo apareció junto a él- es una falta de respeto a Camus que estés aquí, asesino- y señaló un féretro rodeado de velas.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Shura, arrodillándose y llorando.  
  
***********  
  
Aioros se encontró en el Santuario. Extraño. Juraría que había estado en el Tíbet hacía unos segundos. Miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía paz y tranquilidad. De pronto, todo el Santuario parecía haberse incendiado. Aioros miró, asombrado. Corrió a las Doce Casas y cerca de la entrada encontró el cadáver de su hermano en el suelo, atravesado por una espada.  
  
-¡Aioria!- gritó- ¡no, hermano!-  
  
-Aioros- escuchó a Marín decirle- han matado a todas las amazonas... solo yo he podido escapar...-  
  
-¡No!- gritó Aioros, y corrió hacia la plataforma. Ahí encontró a Andrea, sin vida. Desesperado y sin poder hacer nada, comenzó a llorar.  
  
***************  
  
Milo se encontró en una ciudad. Todos parecían mirarlo con desprecio. Asustado, quiso esconderse de las miradas de las demás personas. En su escondite se encontró a Alejandro, quien lloraba.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Es tu culpa- murmuró el chico- todo es tu culpa...-  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
  
-El Santuario fue destruido... y todo por tu culpa...-  
  
-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada...-  
  
-Sí- dijo el chico- Saori murió, y todo por tu culpa... todos los caballeros murieron, y fue por tu culpa...-  
  
-¡No!- dijo Milo- yo solo trataba de ayudar...-  
  
-Todo el mundo será destruido, Milo, y todo fue por tu culpa...-  
  
Milo se limitó a mirar a su aprendiz, asombrado. Recordó las miradas de odio de las demás personas cuando pasaba y comenzó a temblar ante la noticia que le acababan de dar.  
  
*************  
  
Aioria miró a su alrededor. Junto a él estaba Marín. Vio a muchos soldados del Santuario, al parecer persiguiendo algo... o a alguien.  
  
-¡Tú!- le gritó uno. Aioria se sorprendió- Tu hermano es realmente un traidor...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Que Aioros acaba de matar a Atena...-  
  
-¡No es verdad!- gritó Aioria- mi hermano no es capaz de hacer algo así...-  
  
De pronto, Aioria vio a Aioros llegar, con un cuchillo y ambas manos y el rostro manchados de sangre.  
  
-Tuve que hacerlo, hermano- dijo Aioros- tuve que matar a Saori...-  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué?- dijo Aioria- tú no eres capaz...-  
  
-Ahora, ustedes también morirán- y Aioros clavó su cuchillo en la garganta de Marín, matándola.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Aioria- ¡hermano! ¿por qué has hecho eso?-  
  
-Tenía que hacerlo- dijo Aioros, mientras Aioria lloraba sosteniendo la mano fría de Marín entre las suyas.  
  
*************  
  
Máscara Mortal se encontró en su ciudad natal, en Sicilia, Italia. Vio a sus familiares. Su hermana lo miraba con odio, y le dio una bofetada.  
  
-Giovanna- dijo Máscara Mortal- ¿porqué has hecho eso?-  
  
-Dante está muerto- gritó la mujer- mi hijo está muerto, ¡¡por tu culpa!! Prometiste cuidarlo...-  
  
-No es cierto- dijo Máscara Mortal- no le ha sucedido nada...-  
  
-¿Ah, no?- gritó Giovanna- ¡Mira!- señaló el cuerpo inerte de su sobrino y discípulo.  
  
-¡No es posible!- gritó Máscara Mortal.  
  
-Y ahora también está en tu colección, en tu casa...- gritó Kila, quien también estaba ahí- ¡asesino!-  
  
Todas las personas que pasaban por ahí comenzaron a lanzarle piedras al caballero y le gritaban 'asesino', quien comenzó a llorar desesperado.  
  
***********  
  
Saga se encontró frente a Kanon, cerca de la playa.  
  
-¡Kanon!- dijo Saga- ¿en dónde estamos?-  
  
Kanon abrió la boca, pero de ella solo salió agua, y se desplomó en el suelo.  
  
-¡Kanon!- gritó Saga- ¿qué te pasa?-  
  
-Y lo preguntas- dijo Shion, apareciendo frente a él- tú lo encerraste en esa prisión subterránea para que muriera ahogado... y me mataste a mí...-  
  
-¡No!- gritó Saga- yo no fui... fue Ares...¡perdóname, Kanon!-  
  
En ese momento, escuchó las voces de Kanon y Shion, que decían: 'no te perdono, Saga'. Saga se puso de rodillas, llorando y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.  
  
***************  
  
Aldebarán caminaba solo por una playa. Se parecía mucho a su natal Brasil. Caminó, sin entender como había llegado a un lugar así tan de pronto. Mientras caminaba, alcanzó a ver que los demás caballeros dorados estaban cerca de él. Pero faltaba uno...  
  
-¿Dónde está Mu?- preguntó el caballero Tauro.  
  
-Murió- dijo Aioria- fue asesinado, ¿no lo recuerdas?-  
  
-¡No es posible!- dijo Aldebarán, sorprendido- ¿y qué pasó con Kiki?-  
  
-Está en coma, en el hospital- dijo Camus- los doctores dicen que no le dan muchas esperanzas...solo unos días más de vida, a lo mucho... ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?-  
  
En ese momento, Saga y Kanon desaparecieron.  
  
-¡Hey!- dijo Aldebarán- ¿qué pasó con ellos? ¿a dónde fueron?-  
  
-Saga y Kanon murieron, ¿lo olvidaste?- dijo Aioros.  
  
Uno a uno, los caballeros dorados junto a él fueron desapareciendo, y los que iban quedando decían que habían muerto. Finalmente, Aldebarán quedó solo, y una voz le dijo que todos sus compañeros estaban muertos. En enorme caballero se sintió de pronto pequeño y solo, y desesperado comenzó a llorar.  
  
**************  
  
Mu caminaba mirando a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? No podía creer que todos desaparecieran tan repentinamente. De pronto, se vio rodeado de varios hombres de su misma raza.  
  
-¿Quiénes son?- dijo- ¿qué quieren?-  
  
Los hombres señalaron a un sitio. Un chico de cabellos rojos caminaba hacia él.  
  
-¡Kiki!- gritó Mu- ¿qué pasa?- pero cuando lo vio de cerca, un grito de asombro se le escapó. El pequeño tenía los ojos en blanco, y una diadema de metal cruzaba su frente. Mu trató de correr y quitarle eso, pero los hombres a su alrededor se lo impidieron- ¡Kiki!-  
  
Otro grito desvió su atención. Ming Na y los dos tipos altos corrían tras una chica pelirroja, quien gritaba de miedo, pidiendo ayuda.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Mu, tratando en vano de soltarse- ¡Sofía!-  
  
Mu vio como los dos hombres la alcanzaron y Ming Na comenzó a golpearla mientras ellos la sostenían. La mujer volvió su rostro a Mu y lo miró con malicia.  
  
-Mira, carnerito dorado, lo que le hago a tu chica...- dijo Ming Na, sacando un látigo y golpeando con él a Sofía.  
  
-¡Déjala!- gritó Mu, pero no pudo moverse. Los dos hombres que lo sostenían no se lo permitían. Ming Na dejó de golpearla y los hombres la dejaron caer al suelo.  
  
-Toda suya, chicos- dijo Ming Na, y varios hombres se abalanzaron sobre la chica en el suelo.  
  
-¡¡No!!-gritó Mu, desesperado.  
  
**************  
  
-Tus amigos no podrán ayudarte esta vez, Shaka- dijo Ravana cruelmente, preparándose también para atacar- los he atrapado en un sitio del que no pueden escapar de mí: en sus propias mentes y sus propios temores...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
De acuerdo... no me maten... les prometo apurarme para el próximo chapter... paciencia... Sigan mandando reviews... gracias a todos los que escriben...  
  
shaka santo caballero dorado: jeje, si... soy cruel... no tengo corazón ni sentimientos...  
  
marielita-san: haz tus apuestas jeje... no se si adivinaste o te sorprendí  
  
Kasumi-the-secret-agent : gracias... prometo apurarme si tu te apuras con tu fic jeje  
  
Saria: esa frase es mía!!!! Mu precioso marca registrada... ¬¬ ... jeje, gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes esto jeje...  
  
DarkLady_Iria: lo sé, pero tmb es necesario hacer la tarea (por desgracia) además, ¿hay algo peor que hacer la tarea???  
  
NémesisVH: sobres, yo te digo que Camus es buen instructor de francés jeje... espero que te guste...  
  
Abby L. 


	13. C13: La Portadora de la Llave

CAPÍTULO 13: LA PORTADORA DE LA LLAVE  
  
Los aprendices, las dos amazonas y Kanon llegaron a las afueras de Tíbet.  
  
-¡Esperen! Siento una horrible cosmoenergía- dijo Kanon- ¿no la sienten ustedes también?-  
  
-Tienes razón- murmuró Marín, mirando a su alrededor- varias personas se acercan...-  
  
-No pueden avanzar- dijo una voz autoritaria cerca de ellos.  
  
Todos miraron hacia arriba. Por lo menos veinte hombres, todos de la misma raza de Shion, Mu, Kiki y Sofía, se lanzaron sobre ellos, atacándolos utilizando sus poderes telequinéticos.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- gritó Angel, clavando una rosa blanca en el pecho de uno de los hombres que estaban a punto de atacar a dos de los aprendices.  
  
-Aguja escarlata- gritó Alejandro, hiriendo a otro.  
  
-¡Cristal Net!- Kiki paralizó así a varios de ellos, para permitir que los otros caballeros los vencieran, y pensó en agradecer a Mu toda su insistencia en que aprendiera esa técnica tan pronto lo viera.  
  
Todos los aprendices pelearon y vencieron fácilmente a los veinte hombres. Siguieron caminando, adentrándose cada vez más en un bosque.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué es eso?- dijo Pierre señalando unos bultos en el suelo. Todos se acercaron a ellos. Pero si eran...  
  
-¡Son ellos!- gritó Rahula- son los caballeros dorados-  
  
Los diez jóvenes estaban en el suelo, al parecer inconscientes. Pero parecía que cada uno de ellos estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla, porque sus respiraciones eran intranquilas y agitadas, todos tenían un sudor frío y una palidez mortal...todos gemían y se movían, desesperados.  
  
-¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Kiki, confundido- ¿deberíamos despertarlos?-  
  
-Creo que será lo más conveniente...- dijo Kanon, mirando el rostro pálido y sufriente de su gemelo- no quiero seguir viéndolos así...-  
  
**************  
  
Mu luchaba desesperado contra los dos hombres que lo sostenían. Solo escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de Sofía y las risas malvadas de los hombres. Y Kiki solo estaba de pie junto a él, con los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¡No!- gritaba una y otra vez- ¡déjenlos!-  
  
Pero de pronto, se sintió como transportado a otro lugar, como si alguien lo estuviera jalando hacia arriba. Al principio se resistió: tenía que ayudar a Sofía y a Kiki. Pero unos segundos después solo vio una luz y despertó.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo, parpadeando. Vio a Kiki frente a él- ¡Kiki! ¡estás bien!-  
  
-Sí- dijo Kiki, confundido.  
  
-¿Y Sofía? ¿ella está bien?-  
  
-Pues... sí- dijo Kiki- la última vez que la vi estaba a salvo...-  
  
Mu miró a Kiki con sospecha. Kiki tragó saliva: no había visto a su hermana desde que los caballeros dorados se habían ido del Santuario.  
  
-Yo la vi antes de que viniéramos, Mu- dijo Angel con voz ronca- estaba con Solenne en la casa de Piscis-  
  
Ligeramente más tranquilo, Mu observó a su alrededor. Los demás caballeros dorados se despertaban, uno tras otro, algunos con más o menos facilidad. Ninguno podía creer que lo que acababan de vivir fuera una pesadilla: les había parecido tan real.  
  
Los que más se resistieron a despertar fueron Camus, Aioria y Aioros, porque no sabían que era un sueño, y eran a quienes más les dolía la situación en la que se habían encontrado. Camus inmediatamente preguntó por Solenne, haciendo que Milo solo levantara una ceja, intrigado.  
  
Aioria despertó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero al ver que Marín y Aioros estaban bien, suspiró aliviado y abrazó a la chica.  
  
Aioros también abrazó a Andrea, sin querer soltarla nunca.  
  
-Aioros- dijo ella- me estás ahogando...-  
  
-Lo...lo siento- dijo él, aflojando un poco su abrazo, pero sin soltarla- es que...-  
  
-No sufras- dijo ella- todo está bien...-  
  
Mu miraba con tristeza: a él le hubiera gustado ver a Sofía para sentirse más tranquilo... y Camus pensaba lo mismo: ojalá Solenne estuviera ahí.  
  
-Bueno, volvamos al Santuario- dijo Kanon- hace ya mucho tiempo de que salimos y Saori debe estar esperando...-  
  
Cuando iban ya de regreso, Mu y Milo escucharon unos ruidos que provenían del bosque. Les parecía que era la voz de alguien gritando. Intrigados, se miraron entre ellos y, diciendo a los demás que los alcanzarían en unos minutos, se separaron del resto y se internaron en el bosque.  
  
***************  
  
Unos pasos más adelante, había otros dos hombres más de la misma raza de Mu, que sostenían a una chica que no lo era. Era de tez blanca, de ojos verdes y cabellos negros que llegaban hasta sus hombros, pero cubrían parcialmente su rostro. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa roja. La muchacha, que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, luchaba por librarse de ellos, pero estaba herida y no lo logró, ya que los dos hombres la arrastraban literalmente.  
  
-¡Ya suéltenme!- gritaba la chica, forcejeando.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes, bonita- le dijo uno de los hombres- tenemos órdenes de no dejar que te acerques a ese lugar...-  
  
-¡Suéltenme!- pero los dos hombres no hicieron más que reír y seguir arrastrando a la chica hacia una cabaña del bosque.  
  
-Tenemos planes para ti- le dijo el otro hombre- Ming Na nos ha ordenado que no te dejemos ir hasta que Ravana haya terminado con Shaka y los caballeros dorados...-  
  
-¡Suéltenme!- gritó aún más fuerte al escuchar el nombre de Shaka. La chica se retorcía y forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo conseguía lastimarse porque los hombres no parecían dispuestos a soltarla.  
  
-Deja de hacer eso, bonita, o te vas a lastimar más...- le dijo uno de ellos.  
  
-Es mejor que vengas con nosotros por las buenas-  
  
-Ni hablar...-  
  
La chica logró zafarse de ellos cuando abrieron la puerta, pero dos pasos más adelante cayó al suelo por culpa de su tobillo lastimado. Uno de los dos hombres la levantó y la introdujo a la cabaña, mientras el otro cerró la puerta. Una vez adentro, la dejaron caer sobre una cama, y ambos se acercaron a ella, amenazantes.  
  
-Y bien- dijo uno de ellos- ¿dónde está?-  
  
-No les diré nada- dijo ella. El hombre que preguntó le respondió con una bofetada.  
  
-No queremos lastimarte, niña- dijo el hombre, tomándola de la barbilla- así que danos lo que escondes o tendremos que registrarte y quitártelo a la fuerza... aunque no nos molestaría...- agregó, mirándola con malicia.  
  
La chica no respondió. Se limitó a mirarlos con odio.  
  
-¿Eso significa que nos lo darás?- dijo el hombre  
  
-En tus sueños- gritó la chica, enfurecida.  
  
-Bueno, entonces supongo que tendremos que buscarlo nosotros mismos- dijo uno de los hombres mientras registraba los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
  
-¡No! ¡Basta!- gritó la chica, luchando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras los hombres solo se burlaban de ella, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-¿Quién demonios será?- dijo uno de los hombres.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo el otro- pero escóndela, por si las dudas- señaló a la chica.  
  
El hombre metió una tela en la boca de la chica, y la metió en un pequeño cuarto. Ella ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir resistiéndose. Mientras tanto, el otro hombre abrió la puerta. No vio el rostro de nadie, solo un puño que chocó contra su rostro y lo tiró al suelo.  
  
-¿No les han dicho que no es de buena educación molestar así a una señorita?- dijo Milo, a quien le pertenecía el puño.  
  
-¿Y no sabías que es de mala educación meterte en asuntos ajenos?- dijo el tipo desde el suelo, intentando usar su psicocinesis en Milo, pero Mu logró evitarlo justo a tiempo.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- dijo el caballero de Aries- no son los únicos con ese poder por aquí...-  
  
-Vamos, Mu- dijo Milo, poniendo el pie en el pecho del hombre al que acababa de golpear. Mu entró a buscar al otro sujeto y lo venció fácilmente. Cuando ambos quedaron inconscientes, los dos caballeros dorados buscaron a la chica.  
  
-Debe estar por aquí- dijo Milo- escuché sus gritos-  
  
Mu dio con el armario y abrió la puerta. Vio a la chica ovillada en una esquina, con las manos atadas a la espalda y temblando de miedo.  
  
-Ya, ya...- le dijo Mu mientras desataba sus manos- no te haremos daño, venimos a ayudarte-  
  
La chica se asustó al ver a Mu y salió corriendo de cuarto en cuanto se vio libre. En la puerta, chocó con Milo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo Milo, evitando que cayera al suelo- venimos a ayudarte-  
  
Al parecer, ella no le temía a Milo, porque inmediatamente se refugió detrás de él, escondiéndose de Mu.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Creo que ya lo sé, Milo- le dijo Mu- me tiene miedo, porque esos dos tipos que la atacaron son de la misma raza que yo...-  
  
Mu se sentía muy avergonzado de que gente de su raza, quienes forjaron las armaduras de Atena, haya traicionado el camino de la verdad y se hayan vendido a Ravana.  
  
-No le temas a Mu- le dijo Milo a la chica- ninguno de los dos te vamos a lastimar... somos caballeros de Atena-  
  
-¿Caballeros de Atena?- dijo ella, cambiando su rostro asustado a una sonrisa- ¿quiere decir, que conocen a Shaka?-  
  
-Sí, y me sorprendo de que tú también- dijo Milo- ¿que es lo que querían esos tipos?-  
  
-Pues...ellos eran sirvientes de Ravana- dijo ella, dudosa- tengo algo que puede ayudarle a Shaka a vencer a Ravana. Tengo la llave de la espada de Rama-  
  
-¿La que...?- dijo Milo.  
  
-¿La llave de la espada de Rama?- preguntó Mu, y la chica asintió.  
  
-Sí, la llave de la espada que venció a Ravana la última vez que se repitió el Ramayana- dijo ella- Shaka tiene que encontrarme y recibir la llave para vencer a Ravana de una vez para siempre-  
  
-¿Y porqué no lo buscas tú y se la das?- dijo Milo.  
  
-No puedo- dijo ella, negando con la cabeza- Shaka debe encontrarme y pedírmela. Yo no puedo buscarlo: así es el curso de las cosas...-  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Milo- ¿no quieres que te llevemos con nosotros al Santuario? Al menos ahí estarás a salvo de ellos...-  
  
La chica lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió.  
  
-Entonces iremos- dijo Milo- ¿puedes caminar?-  
  
-Creo que sí- y la chica se levantó, pero su tobillo se le dobló de nuevo y cayó en los brazos de Milo- lo siento- dijo la chica sonrojándose.  
  
-No hay problema- dijo Milo- yo te llevaré- la tomó en brazos y salieron de ahí, seguidos por Mu. Milo estuvo a punto de preguntarle su nombre, pero la chica ya se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.  
  
*************  
  
Una vez el en Santuario, Saori se sintió muy aliviada y alegre se volver a ver a sus caballeros dorados y a los aprendices, a pesar de lo mucho que estaba preocupada por Shaka. Los caballeros dorados se sorprendieron, porque juraban que Saori no se preocupaba para nada por ellos.  
  
Lo primero que hizo Camus fue correr a la casa de Piscis a buscar a Solenne. La vio en la sentada en la entrada de la casa. Antes de que Camus pudiera decir algo, la chica se había lanzado a sus brazos, casi llorando de alegría. Mu se preocupó bastante al no ver a Sofía junto con la chica francesa en la entrada de la casa.  
  
-Debe estar dormida, ya aparecerá- le dijo Afrodita, sonriente, al caballero de Aries- no te preocupes tanto por una chica...-  
  
-Si yo fuera Mu me preocuparía- dijo Shura, en son de broma, al caballero de Piscis, mientras que Mu corría rumbo al último templo- es la primera vez que se sabe que una chica le tiene más confianza a Milo que a Mu...-  
  
-No te burles de Mu, Shura- les dijo Milo, quien alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.  
  
-No me burlaba de él, Milo, sino de ti- dijo Shura, haciendo que Afrodita también estallara en carcajadas.  
  
Cuando Mu entró al templo de Piscis, Sofía salió de una habitación, con las mejillas más sonrojadas de lo habitual. Mu la besó, feliz de verla a salvo de nuevo. Kiki interrumpió el beso, empujando ligeramente a su maestro hacia un lado y abrazando a su hermana por la cintura. Sofía se arrodilló y abrazó a su hermanito, sonriéndole a Mu, quien solo se encogió de hombros y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y llevarla a su templo.  
  
******************  
  
Esa noche, en la plataforma, Aioros y Andrea miraban el cielo, abrazados.  
  
-Cuéntame- dijo Andrea- ¿que les hicieron? ¿por qué estaban así cuando los encontramos?-  
  
-Pues, no lo sé muy bien- dijo Aioros- creo que querían atraparnos en nuestros propios miedos... como una pesadilla...-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Andrea- ¿y tú que soñaste?-  
  
-¿Yo?- preguntó Aioros, sonrojado- yo soñé que algo malo les pasaba a todos, y me preocupé mucho, sobre todo por Aioria...y por ti...-  
  
-¿Y por eso casi me ahogas?- dijo Andrea, sonriendo y acomodando su cabeza mejor en el pecho del caballero- yo también me preocupé mucho por ti, cuando te fuiste...-  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Luego, sintieron un cosmo muy conocido y lleno de paz cerca del Santuario. Ambos miraron hacia la entrada. La persona que venía caminando estaba rodeada por su brillante cosmo.  
  
-¡Shaka!- dijo Aioros- parece que ha vuelto-  
  
Al parecer no fue el único en darse cuenta de la llegada de Shaka, porque vio a Mu salir a la entrada de su templo. Los caballeros de Aries y Sagitario corrieron junto con Andrea a la entrada a recibirlo. Shaka estaba ileso, salvo por unos cuantos rasguños en los brazos y en su rostro. En sus brazos, llevaba a una chica que ellos no conocían: morena, con los cabellos negros arreglados en una trenza y un punto rojo en su frente.  
  
-¿Es ella?- preguntó Mu, y Shaka asintió.  
  
-Ella es la reencarnación de Sita, la princesa del Ramayana- explicó Shaka- el demonio la tenía prisionera, pero logré traerla aquí para protegerla-  
  
-¿Y está bien?- preguntó Mu, mirando a la chica preocupado.  
  
-La drogaron con opio para que no huyera, pero una vez que se pase el efecto estará bien...- contestó el caballero de Virgo.  
  
-Me alegra que estés bien, Shaka- dijo Aioros. Shaka sonrió.  
  
-Les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mí- dijo Shaka- pero ahora entremos. Tengo que hablar con Saori-  
  
****************  
  
Milo vigilaba el sueño de la chica que habían salvado en el Tíbet, sentado junto a la cama donde ella dormía. No tenía ninguno de los rasgos de la raza de Mu. Las líneas de su rostro eran delicadas. El caballero había limpiado y curado con esmero hasta el más pequeño raspón en el cuerpo de la chica mientras ella dormía. También había vendado su tobillo lastimado, que estaba ligeramente inflamado. Cuando por fin, la chica despertó, lo primero que vio fueron un par de preocupados ojos azules.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Eso creo- dijo ella, parpadeando. Miró a su alrededor- ¿dónde estoy?-  
  
-En el Santuario- dijo Milo- en el templo de Escorpión- la chica suspiró, algo aliviada. Milo le sonrió- ¿cómo te llamas?-  
  
-Roxana- dijo ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.  
  
-¿No eres...?- preguntó Milo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, yo nací en Grecia, pero siempre viví en un orfanato en China. Un hombre me ayudó a salir y me entregó la llave de la espada de Rama-  
  
-¿Un hombre?- preguntó Milo- ¿cómo era?-  
  
-Era un anciano- dijo Roxana- que vivía en los Cinco Picos de China-  
  
-¿Dohko?- dijo Milo- ¿el anciano maestro?-  
  
Roxana se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que no importa mucho- dijo Milo- descansa... apenas son las doce de la noche-  
  
-Yo...lamento haber desconfiado de tu amigo- dijo Roxana, como disculpándose- tenía mucho miedo de esos sujetos-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Milo- estoy seguro de que Mu entenderá...- se levantó- bueno, te dejaré dormir, ya me voy a...-  
  
-No, espera- dijo Roxana de pronto, como asustada- por favor, quédate aquí, tengo miedo- se levantó y abrazó a Milo, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.  
  
-Sí...si tú quieres...-dijo Milo, algo confundido. La chica volvió a acostarse y se ovilló junto al caballero, quien acariciaba sus cabellos. Todo eso era muy confuso para Milo. Una vez que Roxana se durmió, Milo la arropó. Tomó una almohada y una sábana, y acercó el sillón a la cama. Se acomodó en el sillón y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Tantas sorpresas lo habían agotado por completo.  
  
*************  
  
-Los caballeros dorados escaparon, y ahora Shaka tiene a la princesa- dijo Ravana, enfadado- ¿sabes donde está la portadora de la llave?-  
  
-Sí, señor- dijo Ming Na- ella también está en poder de los caballeros-  
  
-Maldición- dijo Ravana- entonces, atacaremos el Santuario ahora mismo... un minuto más puede ser la diferencia entre ganar o perder...-  
  
-Sí, señor- dijo Ming Na- inmediatamente-  
  
**************  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Hola, chicos!!! Gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews... Se acerca el final!!! (por fin!!! T-T)... Sigan mandando reviews...y yo seguiré escribiendo...  
  
Abby L. 


	14. C14: Ataque al Santuario

CAPÍTULO 14: ATAQUE AL SANTUARIO  
  
Mu dormía en su habitación, muy intranquilo. El recuerdo de la pesadilla lo despertó, y no lo dejó volver a dormir. Recordaba con claridad a Kiki con los ojos en blanco y los gritos de Sofía. Solo para cerciorarse, subió a la habitación de Kiki a través de una escalera oculta en su propia habitación.  
  
Gracias a la luz de la luna, el caballero vio a su aprendiz y a la chica profundamente dormidos. Por primera vez en su vida, el corazón de Mu se llenó de envidia de su pequeño alumno, que dormía pacíficamente entre los brazos de la pelirroja. Sofía apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de su hermanito. Para haberse reencontrado hacía tan poco tiempo, los dos hermanos se llevaban muy bien. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que les pudiera suceder algo malo. Mu besó a la chica en la frente con cariño y se sentó en el suelo, mirando por la ventana.  
  
Sofía sintió el beso del caballero y se despertó. Se levantó, se envolvió en una sábana y se sentó junto a Mu, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.  
  
-Mu- dijo ella- ¿qué te preocupa?-  
  
-Nada- mintió él. No quería contarle sobre la horrible pesadilla que había tenido en Tíbet.  
  
-Pero sí es algo- dijo ella, mirándole sospechosa- dime que sucede-  
  
-Yo...- pero Mu no estaba seguro- yo tengo miedo de que algo malo les pudiera suceder. A Kiki y a ti-  
  
Ella suspiró.  
  
-Estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien- dijo ella- no te preocupes y duerme un poco, ha sido un día muy largo para ti- con un beso en la mejilla, la chica se levantó del suelo y volvió a la cama. Mu se levantó también y se sentó junto a ella, acariciando sus cabellos rojos. La contempló hasta que volvió a quedarse dormida.  
  
De pronto, la habitación quedó en total oscuridad. Mu miró el cielo a través de la ventana. La luna, que antes le había proporcionado luz, había desaparecido por completo. Y sintió un cosmo, frío y cruel, y ya conocido muy bien por él.  
  
-Es ella- dijo Mu para sí mismo- es Ming Na-  
  
Y, haciendo el menor ruido posible, salió de la habitación hacia la entrada de su casa.  
  
************  
  
-Ese cosmo- se dijo Aioros, desde su casa- fue el mismo que sentí la noche que Mu desapareció... y esa malvada mujer no viene sola...-  
  
Alertó a los demás caballeros, y todos se dirigieron a la entrada del Santuario; excepto Milo, quien no quiso dejar sola a Roxana; ni Shaka, que estaba convencido de que era una trampa.  
  
-Shaka- murmuró Padma- son ellos... van a atacarlos...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Shaka- pero los caballeros dorados los detendrán...-  
  
-¿Y si viene... él...?-  
  
-No dejaré que se te acerque de nuevo- dijo Shaka con firmeza.  
  
*************  
  
En la casa de Aries...  
  
-Vaya, vaya- dijo Ming Na- Mu de Aries... no esperaba volver a verte con vida... pero eso se puede arreglar...-  
  
Mu la miró con odio. Como Aioros había previsto, la mujer no venía sola: había por lo menos cincuenta hombres, todos de la misma raza de Mu. El caballero de Aries suspiró decepcionado: también ellos se habían vendido a Ravana.  
  
-¿Qué quieren aquí?-  
  
-Es fácil- dijo Ming Na, frotándose las manos- venimos a matar a los tres traidores, o sea, tú y tu novia, con su hermanito...; y también tenemos órdenes de llevar con nosotros a la chica que es la portadora de la llave y a la princesa Sita-  
  
-Por mí, puedes intentar lo que quieras- dijo Mu- pero si tocas a Sofía o a Kiki, yo te mataré con mis propias manos-  
  
-¿Tú?- rió Ming Na- ¿y que piensas hacer contra nosotros tú solo?-  
  
-No solo- dijo Aioros. Los otros caballeros dorados acababan de llegar.  
  
-Nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Camus, y Aioria asintió.  
  
-Gracias, chicos- dijo Mu.  
  
-¿Y bien?-dijo Ming Na- ¿van a intentar detenernos?-  
  
-No vamos a intentarlo- dijo Mu- lo haremos-  
  
****************  
  
Kiki sintió algo de frío y despertó. Se sorprendió al no ver ahí a su hermana. Alguien encendió la luz. Era un chico de ojos azules, que tenía dos líneas rojas en el rostro, y su cabello escondido en un paliacate negro: Angel, el aprendiz de Piscis.  
  
-¿Dónde...?- comenzó Kiki, pero Angel lo interrumpió.  
  
-Están atacando el Santuario- dijo Angel con voz ronca- mandé a Sofía con Solenne a la casa de Acuario. Ven- agregó- Mu y los otros están peleando...-  
  
-Ya voy- dijo Kiki, levantándose de un salto. Los demás aprendices se reunieron y se dirigieron hacia donde los caballeros peleaban.  
  
**********  
  
La única ventaja que tenían los hombres de Ming Na eran sus poderes mentales, y eso provocó que la pelea durara mucho tiempo. La malvada mujer y otros cuatro hombres atacaron a Mu con sus poderes, haciendo una enorme esfera de energía con ellos, pero Afrodita se interpuso y fue herido.  
  
-Maestro- Angel corrió a ayudarlo. Estaba vivo, pero estaba paralizado.  
  
-No deberías estar tú aquí- le dijo Afrodita- vete de aquí, es muy peligroso... - el chico negó con la cabeza. Afrodita suspiró -ponte la armadura, te protegerá....- la armadura abandonó al caballero y cubrió al chico.  
  
Mientras, Mu peleaba contra Ming Na.  
  
-No está nada mal, carnerito dorado- dijo la mujer- pero no subestimes mi poder...- y lanzó al caballero contra una columna con su poder mental. La malvada mujer rió al ver que Mu no podía liberarse de su psicocinesis- ahora nadie puede ayudarte... ¡adiós para siempre!-  
  
Pero cuando lanzó su poder, una Cristal Wall se interpuso entre ella y Mu, desviando el ataque, y un Stardust Revolution le dio a Ming Na.  
  
-¡Kiki!- gritó Mu, librándose de la psicoquinesis- ¡cuidado!-  
  
-Nadie podrá salvarte ahora, niño- gritó Ming Na, enfurecida, y disparó su poder contra él.  
  
-¡Kiki!- gritó Mu. Estaba muy lejos para evitar el ataque.  
  
El aprendiz de Piscis detuvo el ataque de la esfera de energía, golpeando con su puño el de Ming Na. Pero la esfera no cedió y le dio de lleno al chico. El casco dorado cayó al suelo, liberando los cabellos rojos del chico. Angel también cayó boca abajo, paralizado.  
  
-¡Angel!- dijo Kiki, acercándose al chico- ¿porqué hiciste eso?-  
  
Pero a Mu le llamó la atención el color de sus cabellos. Se acercó y observó con cuidado su rostro, borrando con el pulgar las líneas rojas que estaban teñidas en él. Todo coincidía. El caballero de Aries miró sus ojos azules. No podía ser.  
  
-Sofía... ¿tú eres Angel?- preguntó Mu.  
  
Kiki miró asombrado, mientras el aprendiz que Piscis asentía.  
  
-Yo...siento haberte mentido- murmuró Sofía con debilidad.  
  
Kiki abrazó a su hermana.  
  
-No me dejes- le dijo Kiki entre lágrimas- no me dejes otra vez-  
  
-No te dejaré- dijo ella- solo estoy paralizada...-  
  
-Niña estúpida- murmuró Ming Na con desprecio- y todo para salvar a su hermano... ¡que desperdicio!-  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Mu, enfadado- Fuiste tú. Tú eras esa mujer... la que disparó una bala y le dio a Lhasa en el tobillo, y luego yo te di con mi ataque en el rostro...-  
  
-¿Ahora lo entiendes, carnerito?- dijo Ming Na, enfurecida también- por tu estúpido ataque deformaste mi rostro y te he estado buscando para vengarme... aunque también tendré otros beneficios al destruirte...- sonrió con maldad- bueno, una traidora de sangre y quedan dos..-  
  
-Te haré pagar por eso- dijo Mu.  
  
***********  
  
Roxana despertó, y vio a Milo sentado junto a ella, con cara de preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Milo?-  
  
-Han venido por ti y por Padma- dijo Milo- los caballeros dorados están luchando...-  
  
-¿Padma?- dijo ella- ¿Shaka está aquí?-  
  
-Sí, llegó hace unas horas- dijo Milo- pero no creo que sepa que estás aquí-  
  
-Tengo que verlo- dijo Roxana, levantándose de inmediato- tengo que darle la llave, antes de que sea tarde...-  
  
-Pero es peligroso...- dijo Milo.  
  
-Milo, por favor- dijo ella- antes de que sea demasiado tarde...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Milo- te acompañaré a la casa de Virgo... pero si Shaka está peleando, ni sueñes que te acercaré un solo paso a la pelea, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-Lo que sea- dijo Roxana- pero vamos rápido...-  
  
*************  
  
-Shaka- dijo Padma, con un escalofrío- es él... ya viene...-  
  
-Yo también lo he sentido- dijo Shaka- tengo que ir a ayudar a los otros...-  
  
-Shaka, no podrás vencerlo, no tienes la llave...-  
  
-De cualquier manera- dijo Shaka- yo los metí en eso, y no puedo arriesgar a mis amigos así... ellos no pueden pelear contra él. Tú quédate aquí y no salgas...-  
  
-De acuerdo-  
  
Con esto, Shaka salió corriendo hacia la entrada del Santuario. Padma se quedó, mirándolo desaparecer. Lloraba de tristeza, pues temía que algo malo le pasara a Shaka o a cualquiera de los otros caballeros, porque suponía que todo era su culpa, en parte.  
  
En ese momento, Milo y Roxana  
  
-Padma- dijo Roxana- ¿dónde está Shaka?-  
  
-¿Cómo...cómo sabes mi nombre?-  
  
-No hay tiempo para explicar, necesito saber donde está Shaka- dijo Roxana- yo tengo la llave...-  
  
Padma se sorprendió.  
  
-Se fue- dijo Padma- fue a pelear con los otros, porque sintió el cosmo de Ravana acercándose-  
  
Roxana miró a Milo, quien negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Ah, no- dijo Milo- te dije que ni un paso más...-  
  
Ignorando esto, la chica salió corriendo hacia la entrada del Santuario, con el sorprendido caballero de Escorpión tras ella.  
  
**************  
  
-¡Stardust Revolution!- gritaron Mu y Kiki al mismo tiempo. La fuerza de ambos ataques combinados dio a Ming Na y otros cinco hombres, derrotándolos por completo. Todos los intrusos habían sido vencidos.  
  
-Lo logramos- dijo Shura.  
  
-No canten victoria aún, caballeros dorados- dijo una voz fría y cruel. Todos los caballeros levantaron la vista para ver de quien se trataba.  
  
Frente a ellos apareció un hombre alto, si es que se podía llamar hombre al ser que tenían delante de ellos. Medía por lo menos dos metros y medio de alto, y su piel no era de color normal, sino azul. Era Ravana.  
  
-Soy libre al fin- dijo el demonio- solo faltaba la sangre de ustedes tres, traidores-señaló a Mu, Kiki y Sofía- ahora podré dominar al mundo, y los traidores de sangre serán los primeros en morir...-  
  
Lanzó su poder contra ellos tres, pero Shaka lo detuvo con sus manos.  
  
-Vete de aquí, Ravana- dijo Shaka- el Santuario no es un lugar para un demonio como tú-  
  
-Veo que te crees muy valiente, Shaka- dijo Ravana- pero sin la llave tú no podrás vencerme...-  
  
Shaka apretó los dientes. Aunque le molestara, el demonio tenía razón.  
  
-Será mejor que te rindas, Shaka- continuó Ravana- nunca podrás vencerme. Mejor entrégame a la chica...-  
  
-¡Nunca!- dijo Shaka- te venceré aunque me cueste la vida...-  
  
-¡Shaka!- Roxana llegó, seguida por Milo- ¡Shaka, yo tengo la llave!-  
  
-La llave...- murmuró Ravana.  
  
-¿Tú tienes la llave?- preguntó Shaka, sorprendido. La chica asintió, y le ofreció una pequeña llavecita de oro. Shaka la recibió con cuidado.  
  
Al demonio no le agradó mucho eso. Utilizó su poderosa telequinesis para atraer a sí mismo a la chica que le había entregado la llave a Shaka.  
  
-¡Roxana!- gritó Milo. Demasiado tarde. El demonio sacó su espada y amenazó con ella a la chica, acercando la filosa hoja a su cuello, mientras la estrechaba contra sí mismo con la mano libre.  
  
-Ahora sí estás perdido, Shaka- dijo Ravana- tienes la llave, pero yo tengo a la portadora...- sonrió con maldad- sería una lástima que una chica tan bonita termine muy lastimada... ¿verdad?-  
  
-Aioros- susurró Milo al caballero de Sagitario- cuando te diga 'ya'...-  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ravana?- preguntó Shaka con frialdad.  
  
-...dispara tu flecha a uno de sus pies...- susurró Milo.  
  
-Quiero que me entregues esa llave- dijo Ravana, comenzando a correr la filosa hoja de metal por el cuello de Roxana, haciéndola sangrar ligeramente- si no quieres que mate a esta chica...-  
  
-¡Ya!-dijo Milo, y Aioros disparó su flecha dorada a uno de los pies de Ravana. Como la flecha de Sagitario es una de las más poderosas, hirió al demonio, quien soltó a la chica de manera refleja dando un alarido. Roxana corrió hacia delante. El demonio reaccionó y trató de atraparla de nuevo, pero varias Agujas Escarlatas se encajaron en él. Ravana, furioso, aprovechó que Milo se había acercado para tomarlo del cuello, ahogándolo.  
  
-¡Milo!- gritó Roxana al darse cuenta- ¡no!-  
  
-Shaka... ¡rápido!- dijo Milo débilmente, tratando de librarse de Ravana.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Hola, chicos... Ya se viene el final... Sigan mandando reviews... Oigan, voy a actualizar hasta el 11 de Abril, porque me voy una semana... ¡felices vacaciones!  
  
Abby L. 


	15. C15: Todo Inicio tiene un Fin

CAPÍTULO 15: TODO INICIO TIENE UN FIN  
  
Al escuchar la voz de Milo, Shaka encendió su cosmo, igual que Roxana. Con su cosmo, la chica formó una cerradura de luz en la que el caballero de Virgo insertó la llave. Hubo un brillo cegador, y la llave se convirtió en una espada.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Ravana, encolerizado, olvidando a Milo y soltándolo.  
  
-Ahora, Ravana- dijo Shaka- te venceré y volveré a encerrarte, pero ahora de una vez y para siempre-  
  
-Eso lo veremos- dijo Ravana, blandiendo su propia espada.  
  
Cuando ambos estaban dispuestos a comenzar la pelea...  
  
-Caballeros- dijo Saori, llegando junto con Shion, con su báculo en la mano- ayudemos a Shaka con nuestros cosmos...-  
  
-¡Sí!- dijeron todos a coro. Con todos los cosmos dirigidos hacia sí mismo, Shaka atravesó con su espada la de Ravana y el cuerpo del demonio, destruyéndolo al instante. Desde la casa de Virgo, Padma sonrió. Ya era libre.  
  
***************  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todo volvió a la normalidad en el Santuario, excepto por el hecho de que todos los caballeros y los aprendices se levantaron hasta muy tarde.  
  
En la casa de Acuario, Solenne se levantó primero y se dio una ducha. Cuando salió, encontró a Camus durmiendo en un sillón en la otra habitación. Sin despertarlo, se preparó un café y esperó a que el caballero se levantara.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Solenne con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole un café- ¿dormiste bien?-  
  
-De maravilla- dijo Camus, bebiendo el contenido de la taza en dos o tres sorbos. Luego se puso de pie- creo que me daré una ducha...-  
  
-Te hará bien-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
La chica rubia esperó a que Camus terminara de bañarse. Una vez que el caballero salió, abrochándose la camisa, se sonrojó un poco.  
  
-¿No quieres ir a la ciudad, de compras?- preguntó Camus.  
  
-¿Porqué?-  
  
-Saori dijo que hará una fiesta de gala esta noche, y no estoy seguro de que tengas un vestido...-  
  
-Pues no, la verdad no tengo uno- dijo la chica francesa, sonrojándose- pero tal vez podría ir a comprar uno...-  
  
-Yo te acompaño- dijo Camus, ofreciéndole el brazo.  
  
*************  
  
En la casa de Aries, Mu y Kiki esperaban pacientemente a que Sofía despertara. Cuando por fin, la chica pelirroja abrió los ojos, ambos cambiaron sus semblantes de preocupados a alegres.  
  
-¡Estás bien!- gritó Kiki, abrazándola. Sofía asintió, acariciando los cabellos rojos de su hermanito.  
  
-No es para tanto- dijo ella, apenada.  
  
-Supongo que la armadura de Piscis te protegió- dijo Mu.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Sofía- si no fuera por ella, no la hubiera contado...-  
  
Mu le hizo una seña a su alumno, y el chico abrazó con ternura a su hermana y salió. La pelirroja miró interrogante a Mu, quien parecía ansioso de preguntar.  
  
-Dime- dijo el caballero- ¿cómo llegaste a ser el aprendiz de Afrodita, y a hacerte pasar por hombre tanto tiempo?-  
  
-Pues...- dijo ella- hace unos meses, en invierno, esos tipos comenzaron a seguirme. Sabía lo que estaban planeando, así que vine a hablar con Saori. Ella aceptó protegerme y habló con Afrodita para que me entrenara, pero que guardara mi secreto-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Mu, algo entristecido por no ser él quien la protegiera.  
  
-Oye, quise decírtelo- dijo Sofía, tratando de sentarse sobre la cama, pero aún no lo lograba, le dolía mucho el abdomen y las piernas, así que solo hizo una mueca- le dije a Saori que quería decirte, pero ella siempre se negó...-  
  
-No tienes que justificarte- dijo Mu, sonriendo- yo confío en ti...-  
  
Ella sonrió. Mu se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios con delicadeza y ternura. Ella respondió a su beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello del caballero.  
  
-Te llevaré abajo- dijo Mu, cuando por fin se separaron- no quiero que estés sola aquí arriba-  
  
-De acuerdo-  
  
Tomó a la chica y la llevó en brazos a la sala del templo.  
  
*************  
  
Kiki no sabía que hacer, porque la tranquilidad lo estaba volviendo loco. Tal vez buscaría a Pierre o Dante un rato. Cuando llegó a la casa de Tauro, se enteró, entre otras cosas, que Pierre había salido con Ana y sobre la fiesta de esta noche. En la casa de Géminis, Saga y Kanon discutían.  
  
-¡¡Eres un traidor!!-  
  
-Kanon, creí que ya habías superado eso...-  
  
-¡No es justo!-  
  
-Eres un mal perdedor, hermano...- dijo Saga.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Kiki, asombrado.  
  
-Nada- dijeron los gemelos a coro, de mal humor. Kiki se sorprendió aún más.  
  
-¿Nada?-  
  
-Lo que pasa es que llevamos meses saliendo con una chica llamada Saria- explicó Saga- y no se podía decidir con cual de los dos quedarse... y al final, me eligió a mí...para la fiesta de esta noche...-  
  
Kanon bufó, y Kiki prefirió dar las gracias y desaparecer de ahí, y dirigiéndose a la casa de Cáncer. Dante salió corriendo, asustado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Dante?- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Mi tío se ha vuelto loco-  
  
-¿Más?- dijo Kiki, porque tenía serias dudas de que eso fuera posible. La respuesta salió unos segundos más tarde...  
  
-Quanto è bella, quanto è cara... più la vedo e più mi piace...- Máscara Mortal salió cantando unas líneas de una ópera con un tono de tenor (n/a: intento de tenor, mejor dicho) Sonreía radiantemente, y eso fue lo que a Kiki le asustó aún más- ¡Qué buen día! ¿o no?- y se dirigió hacia el pueblo.  
  
-¿Y a tu tío que le picó?- preguntó Kiki.  
  
-Tiene una cita, hoy en la noche- dijo Dante.  
  
-¿En el baile de hoy en la noche? ¿quién es?-  
  
-Una chica llamada Kila. La otra vez nos dio una paliza a Alex y a mí...-  
  
*************  
  
Aioros estaba contento de que por fin todo terminara. Estaba meditando en su templo, pensando en hacer algo que le agrade a Andrea para esa noche. De pronto, se le ocurrió... con su cosmo, llamó a Aioria y a Shun, y tal vez Seiya también... ellos de seguro serían de mucha ayuda.  
  
*************  
  
Al igual que Camus, también Shaka acompañó a Padma al pueblo a buscar un vestido para ella, pues la chica no tenía ninguno. Shaka estaba contento de que Padma ya no diera respingos de sorpresa ni nada por el estilo.  
  
-Veo que estás más tranquila- dijo el caballero, mientras caminaban examinando los aparadores en el centro comercial- y alegre, me atrevería a decir...-  
  
Padma no respondió con palabras, sino solo besó a Shaka en los labios y se introdujo en una tienda, mientras el caballero la esperó afuera, sonrojado.  
  
**************  
  
-Aioros, sabes que eso está prohibido...- reclamó Aioria.  
  
-Vamos, chicos...-  
  
-Pues yo no veo porque no- dijo Shun- me agrada la idea...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Aioria por fin.  
  
-Entonces, manos a la obra...-  
  
Y los tres se separaron.  
  
*************  
  
Al llegar el mediodía, Mu y Sofía no estuvieron mucho tiempo solos, porque cuando acabaron de comer llegaron Marín, Shaina y June.  
  
-Mu, ¿escuchaste las noticias?- preguntó Marín, y el caballero negó con la cabeza- Saori dará una fiesta de gala esta noche, para todos...-  
  
-Que bien- dijo Mu, desganado. Eso no llamaba su atención.  
  
-Por cierto, Sofía, ¿ya tienes un vestido?- preguntó June.  
  
-Pues...no- dijo Sofía con timidez- yo... no creo que vaya a la fiesta...-  
  
-¿Cómo que no?- dijo Shaina con tono algo amenazante- si Mu no te deja, nosotras lo golpearemos...-  
  
-No...no es eso...- dijo Sofía, sonriendo- ¿qué no ven que no puedo ni levantarme...?-  
  
-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Marín- nosotras te cuidaremos...-  
  
-Yo tengo un vestido que te puede quedar muy bien...- dijo June- con tus ojos y tu cabello...-  
  
-Chicas, no creo...- comenzó Mu, pero las tres amazonas lo ignoraron. Shaina la cargó con algo de ayuda de Marín, mientras June gritaba algo que sonó como un 'te la traemos más al rato'.  
  
Mu se quedó solo, pensando que más les valía tratarla con mucho cuidado o él se encargaría de enviarlas a las tres a saludar a Hades.  
  
**************  
  
Ya faltaban unos quince minutos para que comenzara el baile en el templo de Atena. Camus daba vueltas, impaciente, en la entrada de su casa.  
  
-Mujeres- murmuró para sí mismo- se tardan mucho en arreglarse...-  
  
Pero cuando Solenne salió, Camus no pudo articular palabra. La chica usaba un vestido rosa, que congeniaba perfectamente con su cabello rubio rizado, que estaba arreglado increíblemente.  
  
-Solenne...tú...-  
  
-¿Sí?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
-Te ves... linda...- fue lo único que pudo decir, ofreciendo su brazo a Solenne.  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella, sonriendo y tomando su brazo- lamento haberte hecho esperar...-  
  
-No importa- dijo Camus, sonriendo- valió la pena-  
  
**************  
  
Andrea y Aioros llegaron juntos a la fiesta. La chica amazona juraría que Aioros se traía algo entre manos, pero no podía asegurar que era. Y por más que ella preguntaba, Aioros siempre ponía cara de inocencia.  
  
-No sé de que estás hablando- decía Aioros.  
  
*************  
  
Mu aún esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de su casa. Se había negado a que Kiki asistiera a la fiesta, pero aún Saori lo permitió, porque todos los aprendices estaban invitados, aunque Kiki no tuviera más de diez años. El chiquillo ya se había adelantado, junto con Alejandro y Dante.  
  
Shun y Aioria esperaban a sus novias junto a él (n/a: June y Marín, respectivamente, para los despistados). Shun canturreaba algo y Aioria se paseaba en círculos como león enjaulado (n/a: irónico, ¿no?) por la entrada, poniendo aún más nervioso a Mu.  
  
Por fin, las chicas llegaron. Shaina iba adelante.  
  
-Como soy la que no tiene pareja- dijo la amazona- me toca presentarles a las chicas-  
  
Los tres chicos miraron. Marín llevaba un vestido azul, un poco amplio, sin mangas. Se había recogido todo el cabello con un broche. June usaba un vestido verde (como del tono de los cabellos de Shun) y se arregló el cabello en media cola. Entre ambas caminaba Sofía, ayudada por las dos chicas, porque aún estaba algo débil. Ella usaba un vestido blanco con bordes rojos, del lado derecho una manga hasta el codo, y del lado izquierdo sin ella. Solo se había recogido su ondulado cabello rojo con un par de pequeños broches color plateado, por lo que la mayor parte de su cabello estaba suelto. Su maquillaje respetaba las dos marcas en su frente, y solo consistía en un poco de brillo plateado sobre los ojos y en los labios. Mu sonrió. Se veía hermosa.  
  
-¿Y bien, Mu?- dijo June, abrazando a Shun- ¿qué te parece?-  
  
Mu se acercó a ella, que se veía un poco sonrojada al sentir los ojos del caballero sobre ella. Mu tomó sus manos y le sonrió.  
  
-Pareces una verdadera princesa- le dijo en voz baja. Ella sonrió.  
  
-Sí, me alegra que nos agradezcas- murmuró Shaina, algo celosa- la cuidamos muy muy bien...-  
  
-Gracias, chicas- dijo Mu, pero sin quitar sus ojos de Sofía.  
  
-Como sea- dijo Shaina, cruzando los brazos- ¿nos vamos?-  
  
-Sí- dijeron todos. Mu y Sofía se teletransportaron.  
  
-Genial- murmuró Aioria de mal humor- nos hubiera ayudado...-  
  
-No te quejes, cielo- dijo Marín, besando la mejilla del caballero de Leo- podemos hablar de lo que les dijo tu hermano...-  
  
-Cierto- dijo Shun, recordando de pronto- necesitamos que nos ayuden...-  
  
-Bueno, cuéntanos de que se trata- dijo June.  
  
**************  
  
La cena y el baile estuvieron geniales, según la opinión de la mayoría. Seiya fue con Miho, provocando que Shaina se pusiera muy celosa. Shunrei vino desde China con Dokho. Hilda, Flere y algunas chicas llegaron desde Asgard para la fiesta también. Esmeralda y Helen también llegaron desde Reina Muerte, y a Ikki le agradó mucho verlas. Kiki, imitando el ejemplo de Mu, le ofreció el brazo a la niña y la acompañó todo el tiempo que le permitieron estar en el baile.  
  
Los chicos conocieron por fin a Kila, la novia de Máscara Mortal. Ambos se dedicaron la mayor parte de la fiesta a hacer destrozos y travesuras. También conocieron a Saria, la pareja de Saga, a quien Kanon intentó sin éxito hacer creer que era su hermano varias veces, pero la chica los sabía distinguir muy bien (n/a: no me pregunten como).  
  
Shaka y Padma no se separaban ni un instante. La chica hindú usaba un vestido rojo y había dejado sus cabellos sueltos. Rahula, por su parte, había invitado a una chica griega de su misma edad; y todos estaban de acuerdo en que el chico parecía una versión más joven de Shaka.  
  
Camus, igual que Shaka, no se separaba de Solenne, y no dudó ni un segundo en congelar los pies de Seiya solo para que la chica francesa se divirtiera. El Pegaso se volvió, enfadado, pero al ver el rostro de su ex- maestra de francés, palideció y desapareció junto con Miho de la vista de Camus o Solenne tan pronto como se liberó del hielo.  
  
Pierre y Ana bailaban como locos, y la gente se alejaba de ellos, temiendo ser severamente lesionados. Alejandro (el aprendiz de Milo) no se rindió y fue de nuevo a molestar a Ana, y solo consiguió un ojo morado, cortesía de Pierre.  
  
Y hablando de Milo... el chico 'casanova' estaba sentado, cabizbajo, sin aprovechar la oportunidad de que una gran cantidad de chicas lo miraban, interesadas. Roxana le había dicho que deseaba volver a China, y había desaparecido sin siquiera despedirse. No sabía que era lo que sentía en su corazón. Era algo diferente. Mientras meditaba con la mirada en el suelo, el borde de un vestido color morado entró en su campo visual, pero el caballero no levantó la vista.  
  
-Disculpa- dijo la voz de la chica- ¿está ocupada esta silla?-  
  
Milo negó con la cabeza, y sintió que la chica se sentó a su lado. Siguió pensando en eso, cuando la chica habló de nuevo.  
  
-¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí, Milo?- dijo la voz. Milo la reconoció esta vez. Era...  
  
-¡Roxana!- dijo el caballero, sorprendido- creí que te habías ido... que habías vuelto a China...-  
  
-Pues no me fui- dijo la chica sonriendo- quería agradecerte por salvarme ayer...-  
  
-No fue nada- dijo Milo, sonrojándose un poco- Aioros fue en realidad quien hizo todo el trabajo y...- pero la chica lo calló con un beso. A Milo nunca le había sucedido eso. Esta vez, el sentido era más que solo el placer, sino había otro sentimiento más puro; así que optó por profundizarlo aún más. Los dos se separaron hasta que se les acabó el aire.  
  
Saori miraba todo el panorama del baile con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-Yo creo- le dijo a Shion y a Hilda- que fue buena idea...-  
  
*****************  
  
Después del baile, Mu llevó a Sofía de nuevo a la casa de Aries. Kiki había vuelto y ya se había dormido desde hacía un par de horas. Mu la miró con cariño. Parecía una princesa. En su corazón, el caballero agradeció a Milo el haberla conocido.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Mu.  
  
-Sí, gracias- dijo ella, sonriendo, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama- no era necesario que todo el tiempo me cuidaras como si fuera a quebrarme...-  
  
-¿Te molestó?-  
  
-No, para nada- dijo ella- lo que me preocupa es que no te divirtieras por mi culpa...-  
  
-Al contrario- dijo Mu- no podría divertirme sin ti- el caballero se inclinó y la besó. Ella lo abrazó y él hizo lo mismo. Pero al estrechar el cuerpo de la chica, ella dejó escapar un gemido, y Mu la soltó, creyendo haberla lastimado. Sofía se levantó y tomó las manos de Mu, y las colocó en su propia cadera. Luego, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del caballero.  
  
-Hazlo, mi cielo- susurró, acercando sus labios a los de Mu- no me voy a quebrar...-  
  
-Está bien- respondió Mu, antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez mas profunda y apasionadamente. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama y continuaron así.  
  
**************  
  
Camus y Solenne estaban en la casa de Acuario, en la habitación de Solenne.  
  
-Creo que debería irme- dijo la chica francesa- ya no quiero darte más molestias-  
  
-Si no es ninguna molestia para mí- dijo Camus, sentándose sobre la cama.  
  
-Camus, tu no te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?-  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
  
*******FLASHBACK********  
  
En la playa, Camus, de ocho años, hacía un castillo de arena, cuando una niña de siete pasó corriendo y lo pisó, destruyéndolo por completo.  
  
-¡Oye!- gritó Camus molesto- ¿porqué hiciste eso?-  
  
La niña no le contestó. Era rubia y de ojos verdes. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados. La niña parecía asustada. Solo atinó a esconderse detrás de Camus.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-  
  
-¡Tú! Lárgate de aquí...- un niño de como once años dijo señalando a Camus.  
  
-No te vayas- le dijo la niña, entre sollozos- me está molestando... quiere llenar mi cabello de arena...ayúdame...-  
  
-Hazte a un lado, niño- dijo el niño- este no es tu asunto...-  
  
-Más vale que la dejes en paz...- dijo Camus.  
  
-¿Y quien te crees para darme órdenes?-  
  
-Solo déjala en paz-  
  
-Ni hablar- dijo el niño, lanzándose a golpear a Camus. Este esquivó el golpe y se lo devolvió al niño grande, que se fue llorando.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- dijo Camus a la niña.  
  
-Sí, gracias- dijo la niña, abrazando a Camus. Éste, asustado, solo atinó a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la niña.  
  
-De...nada...-  
  
********TERMINA EL FLASHBACK*********  
  
-No es cierto- dijo Camus, asomando una sonrisa- ¿eras tú?-  
  
-Yo siempre viví cerca de esa playa de Marsella...- dijo Solenne- Cuando te vi en el consulado, me sonrojé muchísimo al recordarte y por eso tuve que voltear la cara...-  
  
-Creí que te habías enfadado conmigo por lo que hizo Seiya...- murmuró Camus. La atrajo para sí y besó con mucha ternura para alguien tan frío, y ella le devolvió el beso. Camus sonrió- ¿de veras ya te quieres ir?-  
  
-Tal vez ya no...-  
  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Camus, y Solenne asintió- Est-ce que tu voudrais etre ma petite-amie?- (n/a: jeje, traducción: '¿quisieras ser mi novia?')  
  
-Oui, bien-sûr - dijo ella antes de volverlo a besar. (n/a: traducción: 'sí, claro que sí')  
  
****************  
  
En la casa de Virgo, Shaka y Padma estaban sentados en la entrada, contemplando el cielo. No habían tenido tiempo de entablar una plática seria sobre lo que había ocurrido, y esta vez la tuvieron. Shaka sabía que ese había sido su destino. Padma, por su parte, había terminado enamorándose del caballero.  
  
***************  
  
En la madrugada del día siguiente, aproximadamente a las dos o tres de la mañana, Marín y June despertaron a Andrea.  
  
-Vamos, Andy, ¡levántate rápido!- dijo June, mojando el rostro de su amiga con un vaso de agua, y consiguió lo que quería: Andrea se despertó por completo.  
  
-¡June!- gritó- ¿qué te pasa? ¿acaso quieres ahogarme?-  
  
-No- dijo Marín, riendo- ven, tenemos que mostrarte algo...-  
  
-¿Ahora?- protestó Andrea- son las tres de la mañana... ¿que demonios les sucede?-  
  
-Espera- dijo June- falta algo...- y, con su pañoleta, cubrió los ojos de Andrea.  
  
-¿Qué pretenden?- gritó Andrea.  
  
Las dos chicas la ignoraron y la sacaron a rastras del recinto de las amazonas.  
  
-¿A dónde me llevan, par de psicópatas?-  
  
-Como serás necia, Andy- dijo Marín- tómalo como una orden...-  
  
-No es mucho consuelo, ¿sabes?- dijo Andrea. La chica sintió que sus dos amigas la llevaron por varios caminos dentro del Santuario, y luego la hicieron subir a un lugar.  
  
-Andrea, escúchame con cuidado- dijo Marín- quédate aquí y no te quites esa cosa que te puso June. Es una orden-  
  
-Lo que sea- dijo Andrea, cada vez más fastidiada.  
  
Minutos después, la amazona escuchó el sonido de una guitarra.  
  
-¿Qué...?- y, sin contenerse más, se quitó la venda de los ojos. Marín y June la habían llevado a la plataforma donde siempre veía a Aioros. Y hablando de Aioros...  
  
El caballero estaba junto a ella, tocando una guitarra. Cantó una canción con su dulce voz, y cuando terminó, sacó un par de rosas y se las dio.  
  
-¿Aioros?- dijo ella, con una enorme sonrisa- ¿tú planeaste todo esto?-  
  
-Sí, con ayuda de mi hermano, Shun, Seiya y tus dos amigas...-  
  
-¿Seiya también?-  
  
-Pues sí...- murmuró el caballero con timidez- me prestó su guitarra...-  
  
Andrea besó a su caballero, y agradeció al cielo que Milo lo hubiera arrastrado aquel día cerca del recinto...  
  
FIN  
  
¡Hola! ¡Espero que les haya gustado esta historia! Y perdón por la tardanza, fue porque salí de la ciudad jeje... Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews... Espero saber de ustedes, y los veré en la siguiente historia...  
  
Abby L. 


End file.
